Freezing: Accede Destiny Book 1
by redlawyers
Summary: It's the year 2090. Humanity's mortal enemy, the NOVA, have vanished. The training of Pandora has shifted to supplementing the worlds' military forces. Enter Summer El Bridget-Aoi. Follow her journey from Basics School Training to her commencement into the Pandora program. Does she have what it takes, or will she forever live in her mother's shadow?
1. Basics

_I do not own anything related to Freezing, its characters or topics related to the Manga or Anime. All credit goes to Lim Dall-Young for inspiring me to write in this dynamic universe. This is just my imagination of what the future of the series could be like. All OC are of my own creation._

 _Content-_ ** _MATURE_** _\- For violence and coarse language throughout._

 _Writing style is geared for young adult readers._

A website companion is online and available.

 **Your opinion matters to me, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would take a moment and leave a review.**

* * *

 ** _PANDORA_** are genetically enhanced women who undergo intense training at special military schools in order to become soldiers that fight the NOVA. Pandora's strength originates from Stigmata, alien tablets that are infused with the nerves of the spinal column. The results of the merging of physiology and alien technology provides the Pandora with superhuman abilities that is over ten times greater than that of an average person. Additionally, the technology allows the Pandora to manifest armor and weapons which are deadly to the NOVA. Pandora were originally developed by the late Dr. Gengo Aoi.

 ** _NOVA_** are the natural enemy of mankind. These inter-dimensional beings exist in a realty different than our own. Not much is known of their history. Their motives are unclear as to why they want to eradicate the human race. The NOVA's main weapon consists of the ability to "Freeze" organic and mechanical objects with a strong energy pulse. The cascading energy renders everything within the kill zone radius inert and stationary. Over time, Pandora have developed the ability to nullify the Freezing effects. In doing so, the alien threat was neutralized during the Great War of 2077.

* * *

 **PRELUDE**

 _September, 2077_

The NOVA were advancing at an alarming rate. The space-time distortions were appearing regularly; the corridor between our worlds was open. The Earth was being overrun with inter-dimensional monsters bent on the eradication of the human race.

The forces defending our world were diminishing; only a handful of warriors remained alive. Many believed that hope was lost and this truly was the end. Amidst the mass of raging fires and utter devastation throughout the cities, a brave group of women marched against the enemy.

Pandora, the true heroes of mankind were our last hope. These genetically enhanced superwomen continued their onslaught through the city streets - their suicidal mission, was to repel the alien invasion at all costs. Enduring two months of savage fighting, their offensive campaign was a success.

Satellizer El Bridget-Aoi, 1st Field Major of the Combined Allied Military in Japan, played a pivotal role in the defeat of the NOVA. Despite suffering heavy losses, the teams of Pandora were successful in pushing the enemy back into their inter-dimensional realms.

Satellizer, and the remaining Pandora around the world, were hailed as heroes. For years, mankind's Guardians stood ready; awaiting the next NOVA clash. Despite their vigilance, the alien threat never re-appeared. To this day, man has lived in peace.

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 1 - BASICS_  
**

 _Genetics London Basics School Barracks 0900 hours  
August 14, 2090 _

"Your bunk is over there bitch!" Phoebe claimed. "These here are taken for me and Millie, so get lost."

It was a genuine blunder. Summer mistakenly placed her service issue training uniform and toiletries on a bunk that was presumably reserved for one of these brazen girls.

Not wanting any trouble, Summer complied. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said innocently, pushing her glasses up to the bridge of her nose. "I wasn't aware of assigned bunks."

"Wait a minute!" Phoebe shot forward, "Shit, you do look like her." Grabbing a handful of the girl's shirt, the gruff cadet stared through the glasses and into Summer's sky blue eyes. They held their gaze at each other until Phoebe confirmed the identification number on the folded uniform tucked under Summer's arm. _GM870_

Phoebe pulled Summer closer. "It's almost surreal. When the drill instructor said your name, I didn't quite get it, but now…" She squeezed Summer's arm. "You're definitely _her_ daughter."

Summer gaped at the stares from the cadets who gathered to witness how this confrontation was going to end. This type of situation was exactly the reason why Summer didn't want to attend Basics School. In her heart, Summer knew she could never hide from the stereotype of being the daughter of Satellizer El Bridget-Aoi.

* * *

 _Genetics London Basics School Barracks 0800 hours  
August 14, 2090 _

The limousine slowly pulled up to the curb outside the main gate at London's Genetics Basic Schooling Facility. The driver hastily exited the vehicle and moved around to the passenger side to open the door. As he motioned to the occupants inside, he held out his hand and the two women stepped out and onto the street.

Satellizer El Bridget-Aoi's graying blonde hair flowed freely from the southwest breeze as she stood next to her daughter. "Are you feeling alright my dear?" Summer hadn't said much on the way to the training camp, and Satellizer believed that her daughter was still feeling anxious about her choice to become a Pandora. She recalled the events that lead to her own decision to enter the Pandora program twenty-five years earlier - her mother was suffering from a terminal illness. Standing by the bedside, Satellizer watched her mother take her final breaths. With each labored effort, the dying woman's sole request was for her daughter to endure. "Become the strongest you can be." She said. "Think of me, never lose and don't ever give up."

With strong encouragement from her father, Howard El Bridget, Satellizer enlisted in the Pandora program. In training and on the battlefield, she used her mother's words to strengthen her fighting spirit and determination to win at all costs.

"Oh… I'm okay Mum." Summer just stood and stared back toward the city. Satellizer thanked their driver and the two women slowly walked along the sidewalk leading to the main gate of the facility. If not for the breeze and the sound of traffic from the nearby streets, the only sound wasthat of their boots on the sidewalk.

Within several feet of the entrance, Satellizer turned to her daughter, "Sweetheart, if this is _NOT_ what you want, we can get back into that car…when I was your age, I went through this same training center. This was one of the original Genetics Basics School Facilities. I know how challenging it is compared to the other camps around the world."

Summer shook her head, but didn't reply. Her mind was a spinning turmoil of emotions. Sheturned to her mother with one solitary tear in her eye. "Mother, I want to make you and father proud, but…I'm not sure about this - does the world really _need_ another Pandora? What if my abilities don't measure up? What about the Anti-Genetics factions? Shouldn't we be utilizing our abilities for other things instead of for the military?"

Satellizer reflected on her daughter's statement. "Does the world _need_ another Pandora? I guess the answer to that question is no, not anymore. However, the world needs _YOU_ sweetheart."

"I'm a little scared Mother," Summer confessed. "With the NOVA all gone, and you and father retired living a civilian life, I think to myself that I should just stay home, finish my schooling and be a normal citizen like everyone else." Summer stepped away from her mother and continued to contemplate her decision.

 _Normal…_ Satellizer thought to herself. "Sweetheart, I am so proud of you for electing to become a Pandora. Your strength, skills and abilities are second to none. You have your father's gentleness and my fighting spirit. You will make it through these eight weeks in record time." That reassurance brought a brief smile to Summer's face, while that solitary tear rolled down her cheek. "My dear, once you start your adventure, you may quickly forget what _normal_ means." Satellizer embraced her, "You will do great things my little Summer's Day. Take care of yourself and be strong."

"I will Mother, I promise." She then confidently stepped back away from her mother and strapped her duffel across her shoulder. "Tell father that I miss him and that I will see him in two months."

"Of course, I will." Satellizer waved goodbye and watched Summer walk through the main gate. The emotion of witnessing her only daughter start a journey toward becoming a living weapon that she herself had become, was just too much for her to bear.

 _Be brave my dearest daughter, use my strength… never lose the battle. Embrace that fighting spirit within you…_

* * *

"Listen up everyone!" Phoebe yelled, "We have a legendary bastard's offspring in our midst." Her grasp on Summer's arm was strong. Feeling trapped, Summer began to look around for a way out. "Ellie?" Phoebe called, "Come quick!"

"What's all this bullshit here?" Ellie Baker inquired, her long black hair pitching to one side as she sauntered over. At five-foot eight, Ellie looked down at Summer, her posture indicating a firm toned body hidden inside her recruit uniform. She embodied everything a Pandora should be: tall, beautiful, well endowed and dangerous.

"So who's this again?"

"Guess!" Phoebe gleefully exclaimed, still not letting go of her hostage. Summer wanted to free herself but wasn't sure if resorting to violence was the solution. Ellie frowned as she looked at both of her friends, "Who?"

"She's Satellizer's daughter!" Said Millie, "You know…the legend?"

Ellie looked Summer over and sneered, "So, the Untouchable Queen really got touched after all?" A few giggles loosed from some of the recruits as they all mocked the brunette.

Summer angrily ripped her arm free. "Leave me alone! I already said I was sorry for choosing the wrong bunk. I don't know you or your friends and I don't want any trouble! Especially on the first day."

"You don't want any trouble?" Ellie laughed. "Little bitch, let me tell you something. This is Genetics Basics School – _survival_ of the fittest. Only the best graduate out to the Genetics Academies." Leaning in closer to her face. "If you don't have the will to fight and win, you'll end up dead."

In a flash, her mother's words came flooding into her head.

 _Don't ever give up, never back down and don't ever lose..._

"Are you threatening me?" Summer said in a low tone. "It would be quite the scandal to be kicked out of this training facility on the first day due to death threats."

"You got quite the mouth on you, don't you?" Ellie then threw a forearm across Summer's jaw, knocking off her thinly rimmed glasses, before slamming a knee into her midsection. Summer instantly went to block the second attack, but Ellie grabbed her by the throat and shoved her outside into the Commons corridor.

The three girls stood grinning at Summer. Without her glasses, her only recourse was to fight half blind. Having inherited her myopia from her mother, she normally would have been at a great disadvantage, but Summer knew that in close quarters combat, she wouldn't be greatly affected.

Millie Bunce, cadet designation GM866, was the shortest of the three. To Summer, she seemed to be the weakest; displaying a disorganized defensive stance which made the girl vulnerable to lower and mid-level strikes. Phoebe Kelly, cadet GM862, was a different story. At roughly five foot six, Phoebe matched Summer's height, but carried her weight with a little less femininity than the others.

Attacking first, Phoebe came in with a high swing which Summer easily ducked under while planting a heavy shot to her lower stomach. Rotating around and grabbing her attacker's arm, she dropped down and spun, sending Phoebe crashing to the ground. Then, in one motion while Phoebe was face down on the floor, Summer slammed her leg upwards, catching Millie in the face with the heal of her shoe. Staggering backwards, Millie fell against the wall and dropped to the floor.

With a wild scream, Ellie reached in and tried to grab some of Summer's hair, but found her opponent too agile. Flipping up and knocking her hands away, Summer jabbed Ellie in the mouth with a left fist before following up with a strong right cross. The tall girl staggered back, dropping to one knee as she tried to catch her breath.

Now somewhat recovered, Phoebe rushed over and wrapped her thick arms around Summer, trapping her in place. Attempting to break the hold, she pulled and squeezed as hard as she could while Ellie stood and stepped in to square up. With a clenched right hand, she hammered Summer in the chest, before landing another wallop from her left.

Summer's body went limp for a moment under the force of the blows. Her vision blurring as her mind swam in a slurry of stars.

 _Be brave my dearest daughter, use my strength… never lose. Embrace that fighting spirit within you…_

Opening her eyes wide and gritting her teeth, Summer smashed the back of her head into Phoebe's nose. As Ellie lunged forward, Summer somersaulted and delivered a double kick to her face and jaw.

As the two girls fell to the floor, one of the drill instructors, having heard the commotion, rushed in to break it up. Getting to her feet, Summer grabbed Ellie by the collar and then drove her face down into the floor.

As the drill instructor surveyed the scene, she was shocked to see three girls lying sprawled on the ground with another girl standing opposite of the heap trying to control her breathing.

"What the hell is going on here?" Maya McGeady yelled. "Fighting on the first day? Oh, I can't believe my eyes!" Much of the recruits in the corridor had scattered when McGeady arrived, and they had good reason to - Maya was a decorated Pandora who had a reputation of being excessive with her discipline.

Walking around each of the slumped and prone girls, the red-haired woman delivered a sharp kick to each of their sides, coaxing out a few last groans. "I'll say, what a sad bunch of shitty pigs I have here! You're lucky I'm in a good mood! Too bad I didn't actually _observe_ your pitiful little fight. If I did, the whole lot of you wouldn't have needed to unpack your bags."

Summer swallowed hard as the intimidating woman turned and eyed her up and down. Marching over, the drill instructor grabbed her by the shoulder. "Stand up straight! What's your name recruit?"

"Summer El Bridget-Aoi ma'am, GM870."

Maya cocked her head. "El Bridget-Aoi huh?" Maya then turned to the injured girls who were now attempting to get up. "You stupid idiots, you get what's coming to you by choosing to grapple with the likes of her!" Summer blinked as the instructor shoved a finger in her direction. "Pigs, it's quite obvious you lost because I'm sure GM870 probably started her training at the of age nine! Regardless, three on one? Pathetic!"

Ellie kept her swollen red eyes trained on Summer while Phoebe and Millie looked at the ground. Using her handset, Maya immediately called for a medical team to take the wounded recruits to triage; "I've got a Code Six in the cadet barracks - _three individuals_."

Ellie stared Summer down one last time before she was lead away. Frowning through the pain, Ellie dwelled on one single thought; _This isn't over… not at all!_

Maya accompanied Summer back to the common area after the medical staff had the three girls on portable med cots. The young cadet crouched down and searched the floor before the instructor held out her left hand.

"Looking for these?"

Surprised, Summer nodded as she nervously took the folded glasses. "So?" Maya began, testing her theory. "Was I right? Was it at nine years old?"

"Ma'am?"

"Your training cadet."

"Oh, I was seven ma'am."

"I see. I guess Satellizer didn't want you waiting until Basics School huh?" Maya stepped closer. "If I were you, I would stay away from those girls. They seem like trouble to me." The young woman agreed, pushing her glasses up onto her nose.

"Kid, there's no doubt you have a lot of potential, and I'll do my very best to see to it that you graduate top of your class." Maya held out a hand as she motioned her to the exit. "You know, I was hand-picked for your mother's squad during the Great War."

"What was it like ma'am? To fight alongside my mother?"

"It was a tremendous honor. I went on quite a few missions as part of her _elite_ platoon." A smile crossed Summer's face as she dreamed of the stories Satellizer used to tell her about defending the world from the NOVA. "However, don't expect too much special treatment from me after today cadet."

"Thank you ma'am." Summer replied feeling some relief from her earlier ordeal.

"C'mon, let's get you patched up." Maya stopped outside the doorway to clear her throat. Keeping up appearances, Maya raised her voice and ordered Summer to triage. "PIG! Report to the Medical Bay immediately!"

With a half smile, Maya shoved Summer forward and out into the night air.

* * *

 _Eastbourne, UK  
June, 2085_

The noon sun was golden and the high clouds were spread thinly across the blue sky. Satellizer and Summer had enjoyed a mid-morning brunch and had walked to the Eastbourne Arndale Centre to do some shopping. By early afternoon, their shopping had concluded and Summer requested that they walk south to Wilmington Square. As they strolled, Summer began to notice several people stopping and making a point to stare at them. _They seem a little odd…_ she thought to herself. From there she asked her mother if they could walk across the street to the Wish Tower Slopes. Her favorite spot was the Wish Tower, she loved to look out over the ocean and hear the sounds of the waves on the pebbled beach. The Wish Tower had once been a battle monument dating back hundreds of years to the days of Napoleon. It is now a preserved museum and tourist attraction. Summer's parents always used to walk her around the Slopes and up to the tower when they were on leave from active military service.

As they walked the familiar lawns surrounding the Tower, Summer noticed more people staring at them. "Mother, why are those people staring at us?" Satellizer smiled and kept walking, holding her daughter's hand. More and more people around the greens made obvious efforts to look. Some folks whispered to their companions, while others bent down to their children and pointed them out. Summer fussed as the ocean breeze blew her brown hair over her eyes. As she curled the fluttering strands behind her ears, she continued to spy on the peculiar onlookers. "Mother, these people keep staring! Do they know us?"

"No my dear, these citizens are just happy to see me." Satellizer was calm and smiled to the strangers around them.

Summer didn't seem to understand. "Why would they be happy to see us?"

"You remember the last great battle with the NOVA? Well, your father and I, plus a brave group of people from all over the world helped defeat them. We pushed them back into their inter-dimensional homes. Many heroes…died that day." Summer listened as her mother finished the story she had heard many times before. "These people recognized me and are not sure on how to act around me." Summer wasn't sure she understood fully what these citizens were feeling. All she knew was that these strangers were staring and pointing at them. Satellizer quickly turned to face a man who had cautiously walked up to where they were standing. "…Are you…Satellizer El Bridget?" he nervously asked.

"Yes, I am. How can I assist you?"

The man was speechless. Immediately, he grabbed her hand and started shaking it violently. "OH…thank you, thank you! Thank you so much for saving us!" Summer was growing nervous. _Why is this man acting this way?_ Before long, more people approached and formed a line waiting to shake her mother's hand. Some folks even brought their children closer and Satellizer bent down and patted them on their little heads. Summer just stood there and watched her mother interact with these commoners whose faces were filled with joy.

Within minutes, all the _thank yous_ and talk of praise soon began to annoy the little girl. _We came here to go shopping and I wanted to see my Wish Tower! Why are these people bothering us?_ Summer was startled when a boy a few years older than she tapped her on the shoulder.

"Are you that Pandora's daughter?" He asked. "It must be amazing to have a mother like her!" Summer didn't know how to respond. "So what is she like? Is she retired? Do you live here in Eastbourne?"

Summer started feeling claustrophobic; the world started to spin as the crowd surrounding her mother separated them. Shoving the young boy away from her, she frantically called out. "Mother! Please help me!" Immediately sensing her daughter's distress, Satellizer excused herself and pushed through the crowd until she was reunited with her daughter. Upon reaching her, she saw quite the peculiar scene. A distressed ten-year old and a young boy laying flat on his back several meters away. She picked up her daughter and carried the little girl away from the crowd and down to the pebbled shore. "What happened? What's wrong?"

All Summer could do was cry and bury her head into her mother's shoulder. "You left me alone!" She cried, "All those people were taking you away! This boy came and asked me questions and I got scared and I wanted to run away but I just couldn't do it. So I kept him away from me…I hope he isn't hurt too bad!"

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." Satellizer responded as she set her down on the rocks and got down on her knees next to her. Removing Summer's glasses, she wiped away the tears. "You must remember Summer, your father and I are very important people. We can't change that."

"WHY? What makes you and father so important? Why can't everyone just leave us alone? All those people made me scared!" Satellizer looked over her shoulder as the young boy was helped up by his parents. He held his head, but didn't appear too injured.

Turning back, Satellizer continued to reassure Summer. "Your father and I were responsible for saving a lot of peoples' lives. Citizens like those back there are alive because of what we all did. This is just their way of showing thanks. Furthermore…" Satellizer lowered her voice. "You can't show your strength like that. You could have seriously hurt that boy."

"I don't like these people taking you away from me! I hated you and father for leaving me all the time with those teachers…" Summer just stared down at the stones.

"My dearest, nobody is ever going to take me away from you. Your father and I will never leave you again. I promise." Tears started to fall from Satellizer's eyes as she remembered all those years ago how her mother had died and she was left alone to live with the El Bridget family. The pain and suffering she felt at the hands of her half-brother…the sense of loneliness and despair. She vowed after Summer was born, that her daughter would _NEVER_ have to face that same fate. "Summer, look at me. You mean everything to me. The citizens of the world will always act this way around me. All you need to know is that your father and I love you very much." She touched her daughter's chin and made her look up into her eyes. "Now that your father and I are retired, we will be by your side, always."

* * *

Summer blinked as her daydream faded. She tested her bandages, finding them deftly wrapped and snug.

"How are you feeling cadet?" The nurse asked as her patient caressed the superficial injuries.

"Oh, I'm fine."

"That's interesting, you know your wounds were partially mended by the time the instructor brought you in."

Summer looked away, not wanting to engage the nurse in further conversation surrounding her unusual healing. "Uh, thanks for patching me up, I should probably go."

Quickly gathering her things, the young brunette headed for the door. "Thanks again."

"Uh, good luck cadet." The nurse replied.

After Summer was gone, the nurse went to the computer terminal. On the main screen, the message box was clearly waiting for the woman to input her data.

Typing her observations the way the instructor had demanded, the nurse recalled what Maya had requested earlier: _"Report to me if she exhibits extraordinary healing properties."_

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter! Your opinion matters to me, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would take a moment and leave a review.**


	2. The Cost

**_CHAPTER 2 - THE COST_**

The first three weeks were difficult and Summer was not accustomed to the daily routine. At sunrise, the recruits were expected to be awake and had five minutes for hygiene before lining up for morning rack check. Breakfast, which tasted as bland as its color, was comprised of a liquid dietary supplement that offended just about every girl in the platoon.

Consuming the milky nourishment, the recruits were off to their classes followed by intense drill exercises. Once the grueling conditioning was completed, it was on to martial arts training. Techniques taught by the instructors were advanced close quarters hand to hand combat and small arms training.

The meal served at noon was every part as wholesome as breakfast, but had little substance itself; resembling a creamy paste that the girls struggled to consume. Fortunately, the cadets were promised better meals if their performance during the drills exceeded the instructor's pre-determined score averages.

The schedule would repeat itself into the afternoon with classes, drill and martial arts training. By the evening, Summer was exhausted. The years of training set up by her mother had been helpful, but by the end of the day she could feel the fatigue. After drinking dinner, the recruits would get ten minutes for hygiene before lining up for the evening rack check.

The last hour before _lights out_ was free time, and Summer usually spent her moments sitting outside the barracks looking up at the stars and imagining what the next day would bring. Some nights, she would lie in her bunk and message her parents about her training exercises and daily accomplishments.

* * *

By week five, the recruits were subjected to more severe strength training and mental and physical breakdowns. Activities now included outdoor obstacle courses, heavy arms training and overnight hikes through difficult terrain.

In her electronic notes home, Summer would describe how her platoon would be transported by aircraft to remote locations for special exercises and drill instruction. In another series of correspondences, she described how her group was delivered by aircraft to an outlying coastline area for stealth infiltration and tactical weapons training. Summer further wrote about how the platoon would practice hours of sharp-shooting drills near the ocean, and the sounds of the waves would remind her of the pebbled beaches back home in Eastbourne.

Summer also mentioned in a private message to her mother that Instructor McGeady was always encouraging her a little more than the other recruits. In detail, Summer described how the Irish born Pandora supported and praised the young cadet while always reinforcing a strict sense of discipline during each field operation.

Concerned, Summer asked her mother why the instructor would risk showing such favoritism to a single recruit. She wanted to clarify just how close Maya McGeady was to her mother. Conveniently however, Satellizer's consistent messages back to her daughter suddenly and quite abruptly ceased completely.

* * *

Under the cover of night, the platoon was delivered to an abandoned settlement high in the northern mountains of Scotland.

The town constructed below the summit of one of the snow covered peaks, was actually nothing more than a simple settlement of shanty structures - the last remnants from a group of geologists that had occupied the remote village one hundred years earlier. Recently, the Genetics Affairs Committee of Europe purchased the land and erected a campus of training buildings for Pandora hopefuls to use. The intent was to train cadets in higher altitude, climate affected scenarios.

After exiting the aircraft, the girls formed into a line and listened to the drill instructors explain the rules and expectations of the mission. The goal of the evening exercise was for each recruit to work in teams of two and take turns clearing a staged training structure within a specified time limit. Though unarmed, the young cadets were expected to incapacitate any enemy combatants they would face within the interior of the building. Satisfactory completion of the mission was achieved after all the rooms were declared free from the designated opposition.

Most of the teams from Summer's platoon were averaging eighteen to twenty-two minutes to clear their stage.

* * *

Not by chance, Summer had been partnered with Millie Bunce for the training exercise. The young brunette figured that Instructor McGeady had manipulated the roster so that both of them would be forced to work together.

Summer was right. Maya's meddling turned out to actually be a good thing.

During the past several weeks of Basics, Millie had made a conscious effort to reconcile with Summer. Additionally, with some help from Maya, her old comrades Phoebe Kelly and Ellie Baker were separated into different platoons which provided Millie with unlimited opportunity to converse with Summer without the distraction of her two former teammates.

During class time, Millie would sit next to Summer and try to talk with her about their studies and coursework. At martial arts training, she would always attempt to be on the same team as Summer so that she could avoid having to spar with her. Even at meal time, Millie would sit nearby and share the table with Summer. Despite their regrettable introductions on the first day of Basics, Millie Bunce had made quite the effort to admit her guilt and seek forgiveness for her initial behavior. Summer softened as well, and started appreciating having Millie around. After a short while, the two girls became fast friends and were a formidable duo when they teamed up for drill exercises.

* * *

As they prepared for the assault on the training structure, Summer was quick to take the lead; poised like a runner at the starting line while Millie lined up behind and to the right.

"Okay Millie, on my six! Don't fall behind."

"Roger that!" She said, "You can count on me!"

At the sound of the electronic tone, both girls sprinted towards the building like a pair of Olympic runners competing for the Gold.

Early at their briefing, they discussed how they were going to clear all the rooms as a team before disabling the battle timer. As they feverishly ran up the grassy hill to the front entrance, Summer implemented her plan for clearing the stage.

"Millie," Summer commanded, "Smash and clear through the door." The lead cadet slowed her pace just enough to let partner pass, who bounded forward with all her weight and crashed straight through the flimsy door.

With Summer entering the room, she immediately side-stepped to the left as Mille rushed to the right.

 _No enemies in the main room_ _._

"Clear!" Shouted both recruits as they hustled to the next room, only to find an obstacle that halted their forward progress.

The interior door was intentionally made of thick metal that was extremely heavy to open. Millie tried the handle, but it didn't budge. "It's impossible to open!"

"Let me try." Said Summer calmly.

Millie looked on with curiosity as her teammate stepped up and slipped her hands through the rusty handle, tugging and pulling at the stubborn door with ease until it gave way and opened.

"Okay then," Millie joked, "I guess I wasn't strong enough." Tapping Summer on the shoulder, she signaled the rush into the next chamber.

"Clear!" shouted Millie as Summer followed her teammate into the dimly lit room. On the far wall was a small table with several folders, unlabeled documents and other pieces of computer equipment.

"Millie, over there." Ordered Summer, "Those papers could be important." The raven-haired girl nodded as she ran to the table, sliding aside the chair and stuffing the items into her field satchel.

Almost instantly, a door on the opposite side of the room burst open and three armed guards ran out shooting small caliber suppressive marker weapons. As caplets of neon paint peppered the walls near the recruits, Summer improvised by leaping forward, grabbing at the back of the small chair and hurling it at the closest guard.

The chair hit its mark, forcing the soldier to drop the weapon. Following up with a running spin kick, Summer landed a heel into the man's helmet, knocking her opponent unconscious.

Millie had engaged the second closest soldier by grappling for his weapon. Kicking out his knee, she brought the large man down while slamming his forearm with a strong right fist to free the automatic pistol from his grip. Recovering the firearm, she quickly discharged two paint caplets into the incoming third soldier's chest before shooting two more casings into the sprawled man at her feet.

"Clear!" Shouted the pair of Pandora hopefuls again.

Entering through the door from which the gunmen had emerged, they ran over to the touch display screen and tapped the disable button.

To the surprise of the other cadets, Summer El Bridget-Aoi and Millie Bunce had cleared the stage in a record-breaking sixteen minutes and twelve seconds, earning them top marks for successfully completing the offsite training mission. The dynamic pair had now accumulated enough points to become top ranked recruits in their platoon.

Back home at the barracks, free time was announced and everyone had an hour before lights out. Since returning, the cadets couldn't help but buzz about the fantastic accomplishment of the two girls who beat the structure interval in record time. The incredible story of triumph and achievement spread quickly through the dormitories, making its way to the other platoons, and to the unfortunate attention of Ellie Baker and Phoebe Kelly.

* * *

Summer was sitting outside admiring the stars that were partially visible through the overcast evening sky when she sensed someone approaching from behind. It was Millie Bunce in a crouched position, hoping to sneak up and surprise her friend with a poorly planned style of stealth.

"What do you want Millie?" Summer inquired, not taking her eyes from the stars. Astonished, Millie dropped her head and sighed as she came up and sat next to Summer.

"How did you know it was me? I was really careful not to draw attention to my positioning."

"You're too loud, plus your hygiene gives you away." She snickered for a brief moment, "I'm surprised McGeady hasn't suspected the shampoo you keep hidden in your duffel."

"Is it that noticeable?" Millie quickly stroked her hair in embarrassment?"

Summer just smiled. "Not really, a girl can't help herself if she wants to look and smell good in a place like this you know?" She turned to her friend. "So, what can I do for you tonight?"

"I…heard some disturbing news. In the next couple days, Ellie and Phoebe will finish their separate training and will be rejoining our platoon." Millie lowered her voice and leaned closer to Summer. "They're still up to their old ways." She knew that some of her peers in the platoon continued to communicate with Ellie and were never pleased that she had been separated from the original triad.

"So…using my secret stealthy skills," Millie elaborated, "I overheard from some of the other girls that those two are scheming to lure you out to the old aircraft hangar at the south end of the airfield." Millie looked over her shoulder, "They want to finish the fight they started back on the first day."

"Really? How predictable of them." Summer exhaled. "Listen Millie, if I were you, I would stay away from those two and don't go off and spy on the other cadets again." She gave her friend a long hard look. "As far as Ellie and Phoebe's abilities, those two have been average at best. You have potential to make it to Graduation Day and clinch a Genetics Academy spot."

Summer stood and paced the sidewalk. "Let those two make their own choices. If they continue on this frivolous path of seeking revenge, it most surely will end with their discharge from the program."

Millie followed her friend, becoming quite anxious. "True, but what about me? When they come back, they'll find out that I…sided with you. What if they already know? They're going to come after me."

"Just stay close to me and we'll get through this together." Summer smiled. "I'll protect you, and hopefully in the next two weeks, you and I could attend an Academy together."

"That…would be nice." Millie whispered.

"Millie, those two are fools if they think that they are going to get away with unsanctioned fighting – they'll be discharged for sure. Do they really want to risk it?" Summer looked passed her friend. "It's almost lights out. Let's turn in and figure something out tomorrow. Okay?"

Millie forced a smile. "Summer, thanks again for accepting me as your friend. Before I was adopted, I was always alone. My childhood was difficult, growing up in different foster homes. I always picked the wrong groups of friends and it usually ended badly for me. You, are the first person who made me feel like a _true_ friend, that I'm...something of worth. I chose to enter the Pandora program because I wanted to make a difference in the world." The dark-haired girl spun in a circle with her arms outstretched, "Imagine a nobody like me," She teased, "Being a Guardian for mankind and protecting everyone."

Millie stepped away from Summer, "Okay partner, let's figure this all out tomorrow. I'll head back to my barracks." She waved goodbye, "Good night Summer."

"Good night, Millie."

* * *

Millie Bunce's walk back to her side of the barracks seem longer than usual. Her footsteps slow as she plodded along the sidewalk, probably due to the fact that she didn't think Summer really understood how severe the threats were to her.

 _Am I taking these warnings too seriously? Summer doesn't seem too concerned, but what if she's wrong?_

The lights of her dormitory entrance flooded the street and walkway, casting a foreboding shadow across the quad. Suddenly, an odd sound from the bushes told her to pick up the pace as she made for the safety of the building.

Relief. She was almost inside, just the tapping of a few keystrokes on the security pad and the door would grant her access. She paused for a moment after inputting her code when she heard the sound again. _Quickly_ she thought, _Get into the building!_ She grasped at the handle, but it was too late. A violent hand wrapped around her mouth while another grabbed at her stomach, dragging the frightened cadet around to the side of the building where only darkness lingered.

* * *

Maya McGeady was busy doing her usual evening rack check when she came upon Summer. It always impressed the instructor that her favorite recruit maintained such a neat bunk.

"Very good cadet!" She exclaimed. "Listen up you pigs! You all should take a mental picture of GM870's perfect bunk area!"

She continued her walk up and down the rows, evaluating each of the cadet's bunks for the slightest evidence of something out of place. After she completed her inspection, McGeady gave the order for lights out. Immediately, the recruits got into their bunks and the lights in the room automatically dimmed.

On her way to the exit, Maya made her way back through the row near Summer's bed. Looking down, she noticed the young cadet was trying to get her attention. As the instructor stepped over, Summer spoke.

"Ma'am, permission to speak?"

Maya lowered her head and knelt down next to the bunk. "It's lights out, what could possibly be on your mind, soldier?" Summer sat up in her bed which gave McGeady the impression that something important was on this young girl's mind.

"Millie Bunce told me that Phoebe Kelly and Ellie Baker are to re-join the main platoon?" Maya's hesitation confirmed Summer's suspicions as the instructor remained quiet. "Tell me that you tried to keep that from happening?"

"Shut up and keep you voice down." Maya strained to keep her voice a whisper. "Listen, sometimes we do all that we can do, you know what I mean?" Maya looked away disgusted. "My superiors weren't pleased that I separated those two from you and GM866. They made the decision to assimilate them back into the main group despite my reservations."

"You know what this will mean for Millie?" Summer replied as Maya looked concerned. "They will target her first."

"Listen cadet, you're at Basics School. A Pandora hopeful can't make excuses and back away from a potential confrontation, it's not in our nature. Tomorrow is a new day. The two of you will continue your strength training and martial arts. Just keep an eye out for things okay?" Summer wasn't pleased, but warily accepted what the instructor was saying. "Just get some sleep soldier."

Maya left the barracks and returned to the main building, frustrated with herself for keeping the truth from her star pupil.

 _Of course Millie will be targeted first. What Summer doesn't know is that the girls were already re-assigned. My God, if Millie is severely injured, I don't know what Summer would do in retaliation._

* * *

Phoebe held Millie tightly around the neck and waist while Ellie stood back in the shadows and sized up this situation. The side of the building was dark and hid them all from sight.

"Little Millie," Ellie whispered in a mocking tone. "What business do you have talking with that bitch?"

"Let…go…of…me." Millie struggled but Phoebe's submission hold kept her secure. Her mind raced with fear as she responded to Ellie's questioning. "Business? I…warned her about…what you two are planning…"

"You _warned_ her?" Phoebe squeezed harder, causing Millie to grimace through the pain.

"Y…Yes! Why…do you…care? Yeah I did. So… what? Let me…go."

"How kind of you to warn her about us." Ellie hissed. "Phoebe, I think we have a little rat on our hands."

Phoebe turned Millie around so that she faced her and pulled her in close. "Ellie I hope not! Nobody likes a rat! We were real good friends back in the day."

Phoebe shoved Millie at Ellie who caught her by the shirt, punched her in the stomach and drove her body into the ground. Millie tried to fight, but Ellie was too strong. With a knee on her back, she held her face down in the dirt until her victim appeared too exhausted to continue.

She whispered softly in her ear, "I am so disappointed with you. How could you betray us? You know, a few of the girls told us…" Ellie's face contorted into anger. "Told us how you tried to be _her_ friend, how you worked as a team with _her_ and completed training exercises with _her_. You…dirty little whore, you can't just quit us like that."

Millie crazily moved her body to break free, but Ellie lifted her head and repeatedly smashed it down into the ground until she heard the satisfying sounds of cartilage breaking in Millie's nose. "It doesn't matter, you gave me the perfect idea to lure Summer El Bridget-Aoi to our little rendezvous."

"What's the plan?" Phoebe asked. "It's lights out and we need to get back." She looked down, noticing that Millie's body was still. "Umm, she doesn't look too good."

"Help me out here." Ellie responded as she lifted up Millie's body. "We need to hide her for tonight so that we can take care of things tomorrow."

* * *

Millie felt paralyzed, the pain from the heavy beating had left her dazed and weak. Her limbs wouldn't obey her commands as she felt herself being dragged for what seemed like hours. Drowsy and delirious, she pleaded once again with her captors.

"Please…don't…don't do this…to…me…"

Ellie pulled her along, reassuring her victim that all was going to be okay. "Don't worry, you're going to help us make everything happen Millie. Just you wait and see." They silently made their way toward the empty hangar at the far end of the airfield.

* * *

Maya McGeady was awakened earlier than normal when the door to her quarters was opened. Her usually neat, pinned up red hair was down and tousled from hours of sleeping. Rolling over, she noticed the silhouette filling the entryway.

"What…is…it?"

The traditional military soldier stood in the entry, fearful for awakening the formidable Pandora. "Ma'am…we have a…Code Seventeen. One of the cadets is missing and…"

Shaking off the sleepiness, she shot to her feet. "What did you say? We lost who? Say it again, and start from the beginning. What the hell is happening?"

* * *

At sunrise, Instructor McGeady quickly went through her morning rack and hygiene checks and stepped to the center of her barracks before the cadets could be dismissed to breakfast.

"Listen up you sad bunch of lazy shits! One of your very own is missing out of the East Barracks! Millie Bunce, GM866!" Several girls stole quick glances to each other before facing front again. "The sentries at each of the exits never reported seeing her, so she must still be on base somewhere. A search party was dispatched several hours ago so when they check in, we will hear more."

Maya rotated on her heel and strolled down the line, stopping in front of Summer El Bridget-Aoi. "After the noon meal, all your scheduled activities will be cancelled! We have been tasked with supplementing the BGS as additional search personnel for the afternoon rotation."

Summer's heart sank. _Something happened last night! Oh God Millie, what did you get yourself into? This is my fault!_

* * *

Even though the platoon was dismissed to go about their morning routines, Summer remained distracted as she numbly went about her duties. Through classes and martial arts, her thoughts centered around Millie's whereabouts and her own personal guilt.

It was early evening when McGeady pulled the search party detail off the grounds and escorted the Pandora hopefuls back to their barracks for the evening meal. "Cadets, you've earned some free time, but be warned, there'll be an additional rack check before the lights out. I don't want any of my little piggies going AWOL on _my_ watch!"

During their free hour, most of the girls sat down and talked about what had happened to the missing girl. Summer on the other hand was feeling the anxiety all too well. She paced back and forth in the aisle across from her bunk, contemplating everything Millie had told her about what Phoebe and Ellie were planning.

 _She said something about an ambush for revenge… Think Summer, think!_

Summer clenched her fists in disgust, angered that she couldn't remember every detail from her discussion with her friend. In frustration, she sat down on her bed, but as she did, she heard the distinct sound of paper crinkling under the sheet. Pulling back the covers, she found a folded piece of paper. As she read it, a knot formed in her stomach, and all her fears were confirmed.

 ** _If you read this before lights out tonight, there might be a chance for you to save Millie. Go to the empty aircraft hangar at the south end of the airfield. Show up alone._**

Flexing her muscles, Summer crunched up the note and threw it to the ground. Tears of anger blurred her vision as she stormed out of the barracks and into the cool night air. Walking around the corner of the building, she looked over her shoulder, making sure that nobody noticed her breakaway. Satisfied that she escaped unseen, Summer burst into a full sprint and headed south along the inner fence toward the old airfield.

 _I have to save her…it's all up to me!_

* * *

The sun had just disappeared below the horizon when Summer arrived at the nearest perimeter of the airfield. She had covered the distance in roughly seven minutes which gave her just twenty more minutes before her absence was discovered by the instructor.

Effortlessly scaling the fence, Summer dashed across the old runway to the far end of the airfield where the aircraft hanger stood. When she got to the side door, she grasped the handle and cautiously pulled back the heavy steel door. She slowly entered, noticing that there were several LED lanterns set up in a square around the center most part of the bay.

The hangar itself was enormous – roughly twenty meters tall in the center with a span just shy of one hundred meters. Unfortunately the lanterns were not adequate enough to illuminate the entire space, which left Summer hesitant to enter the darkened expanse. The building originally was used to house over a dozen attack aircraft which were on standby for the countless NOVA clashes from the past. With the threat of invasion over, aircraft hangars like these had become storage shelters or neglected empty buildings.

The sound of her footsteps echoed in the cavernous space. She knew they were here, watching and waiting. Checking her field chrono, it showed thirteen minutes remaining. Desperate, Summer called out to them. "Show yourselves cowards! Why would you make Millie suffer to get my attention? Just let her go!"

The hangar reverberated her bold words, and for a brief minute, there was an eerie silence.

"Cowards, you say?" Came a giggle from the darkness beyond the shadows cast by the lanterns. "Oh get real, things are just getting started." Turning to her left, Summer's heart melted, for out of the shadows strolled Phoebe Kelly, dragging the limp body of Millie Bunce.

Summer felt helpless, completely frozen in time. Her arms and feet were like lead weights that wouldn't move under her command. She tracked Phoebe's movements as she delivered the motionless body of her teammate to the center of the lighted space.

Keeping her attention trained on Phoebe, Summer cautiously approached Millie's body. Kneeling down, she used her fingers to feel for a pulse. Once she made out the faint heartbeat, she cried out.

"You bastards! Why? We have to get her to the hospital now!"

"Hospital? It's too late for that…" Ellie replied as she walked out of the darkness and joined her accomplice. "After we dealt out her…punishment, we…kind of left her here all day, so she's beyond treatment."

"What the hell is this? What were you two thinking? She needs immediate treatment! If we delay any longer, her body could pass the recovery limits of the medical technology!" Gripping Millie tight in her arms, Summer tried lifting her up off the ground.

"No! It's too late for all of us!" There was an absolute tone to Ellie's statement. "Lights out is just minutes from now and they'll know that the three of us are unaccounted for. She's dead anyways, so you wouldn't make it in time." Summer's expression twisted when she heard the words. "I think she suffered too many blows to the head in my opinion."

Phoebe took a step closer. "I am _so_ looking forward to this opportunity to beat your ass like we did to Millie."

Cradling Millie's body in her arms, Summer knew that she had no choice but to fight. Gently lowering Millie down to the ground, "I'm…so sorry, Millie." Taking off her glasses, she gently placed them in her friend's lifeless hand. The fierce anger started to swirl within her as she stepped away from Millie's body.

Summer raised her clenched hands in an offensive stance. Her mother's fighting spirit called to her as she squared up on her two opponents. She could feel her body swelling with energy, but she failed at keeping it focused and calm. Her emotions refused to cooperate, something deep down was violently trying to reach the surface - something so powerful, it acted primal; scratching and clawing its way out.

In a rage, Summer dashed at Phoebe and dropped a right elbow down to the top of her head as she swept her left leg, kicking Ellie across the shins. Both of her opponents blocked the strikes and rolled away from each other in defensive stances.

Ellie came across with a high kick followed by a left cross. Summer dodged both attacks, and using her opponent's momentum against her, slammed her opponent down onto the floor.

From behind, Phoebe grabbed Summer in a choke hold and violently pulled her off of Ellie. Summer tried to kick and struggle free, but Phoebe held on. Getting up, Ellie came over and landed two heavy punches squarely into Summer's abdomen. Wincing in pain, she struggled to break free of Phoebe's clutches, but this time, when Ellie attacked, she used her feet and legs to block the assault.

Successfully locking her legs around Ellie's neck, Summer used her weight to pull both her and Phoebe down to the ground. Rolling backwards and pushing up with her arms, she shot back to her feet to faced her attackers.

Holding up her closed palms, Summer dragged her foot slowly across the floor to bait Phoebe into engaging again. As the crazed girl rushed in, Summer successfully blocked her punches before delivering a quick back-handed smash to the side of her opponent's head.

* * *

Drill Instructor McGeady ran out the door of the barracks and informed her comrades that there was one additional girl missing from her building.

"Goddammit, GM Eight Seven Zero!"

Agreeing that there was now a total of four girls unaccounted for, she tapped her ear piece and ordered the facility be placed on the highest alert status, placing all the barracks into lock-down.

Exterior perimeter searchlights flooded light across the area while groups of active duty soldiers ran onto the fields continuing the hunt for the missing girls.

Maya remarked to herself. _This is all my fault! I should have listened to Summer!_

Quickly returning to her assigned barrack, Maya stormed through the door and ignored the other cadets as she made a line for Summer's bedding. Inspecting the tossed bed, she could tell that it was recently disturbed.

 _She always keeps a neat and tidy bunk. The blanket's been pulled aside and the sheet shows lots of creases. It almost looks like she messed up her bed for something…but what?_

She placed the blanket back onto of the sheet and sat down. Feverishly irritated, she smashed her fist down onto the mattress, causing an explosion of dust to billow up around her. The moving air knocked various personal items of Summer's off the nearby shelf. Frustrated and embarrassed, the drill instructor bent down and gathered up the articles that had fallen. Scooping up the final trinket and picture frame, she paused.

"Eh, what's this? A crinkled note?"

She noticed the slip of folded paper under the bed, just visible near the opposite end of the bed frame. Opening the creased message, she began to read.

Instantly tapping her ear piece, she ordered all units to the aircraft hangar located south along the abandoned airfield - _On the double!_

* * *

Summer sustained another blow to the face but was successful in her attempt to drop Phoebe down to the ground again. The blood dripping from the laceration on her arm plus the swollen bruise around her left eye didn't matter, Summer was completely numb to the pain.

She turned back at Ellie who was guarding her mid-section and left side. "End this." Summer breathed, "I…have to get Millie to the…hospital, we can save her!"

"You're so stupid! Don't you get it? All three of us are going to get expelled. Why can't you…just stay admit it and stay down?" The injured girl turned to her equally wounded partner. "Phoebe, we need to work together and teach this goodie-goodie some respect."

Summer lunged at Ellie again and completed a two hit combo to her head and upper body. Twirling around to the right side, she connected a backwards right kick to her face which dropped the bloodied adversary down again.

In a flash, Phoebe rushed at Summer, intent on pushing her down to the ground. In a grapple and locking maneuver, the two fighters remained at a stalemate, but it was obvious to Phoebe that she held the definite weight advantage. She could feel Summer trying to escape; flexing her aching muscles in an attempt to tear her arms free, but Phoebe held on as best as she could.

"It's…over…Summer." Said Phoebe, "I've…got… you."

Suddenly, Phoebe noticed her adversary growing in strength. In another moment, she was surprisingly overwhelmed.

Baring her teeth, Summer began pushing Phoebe backward – lifting and shoving the larger opponent until the two of them crashed straight through the side of the aircraft hangar. Chunks of insulation, construction material and bent pieces of old metal siding littered the grass as the two combatants spilled out onto the ground outside.

* * *

McGeady was ahead of them, using her enhanced abilities to sprint down to the airfield. Leaping over the double chain-link fence in one effortless bound, she rolled out of the landing and continued accelerating passed the runway and up to the side of the derelict building. The squad of soldiers behind her barely kept up in their personnel transports. The two commanders riding in the lead vehicle remarked to themselves about the instructor's incredible speed and agility as they witnessed her incredible vault over the two meter tall fence.

Maya had just rounded the corner of the building when she saw two young people crash through the weak wall section of the building.

"Summer!" she called out to them as she ran up.

It didn't look good. Maya arrived to find both recruits sprawled on the wet grass; most of their limbs slashed mercilessly by the sharp aluminum protrusions from the damaged wall.

Despite the excruciating pain, Summer got up off the ground and grabbed her enemy. Holding a handful of Phoebe's hair, she looked her adversary in the eye. Unfortunately, nothing stared back at her - the unconscious body of Phoebe Kelly just swayed in Summer's strong grip.

Summer then turned to see Maya approaching, the look on the Pandora's face explained how much trouble she was in. Nonetheless, she was still relieved to see a friendly face.

"Summer, what happened?"

"It's…Millie." Summer's hands shook as she released the limp and unconscious form of Phoebe Kelly. "Millie is severely injured, you have to get the medic team here as fast as you can."

Maya nodded as she tapped her earpiece to alert the med staff who was already en route.

* * *

"Hold on, let me help you." Summer groaned as the tall instructor hoisted her up. "That's it…just a little more…"

Crashing through the opening, Ellie Baker tackled the two women, knocking Maya aside and crushing Summer to the ground. Landing on top of the defenseless recruit, she continued her assault by pummeling Summer's face. Her attacks were relentless as she held Summer down with a knee to her chest while she brutally delivered her punishment.

Screaming in pain, she tried to break her grip but Ellie just laughed. "I have you now you weak little bitch! How does it feel?" She put her face close to Summer's. She could smell the sweat and blood on her defeated opponent's face. Laughing once again, "…Your mother's hope for you to become a Pandora…ends tonight!"

 _Never lose, don't ever quit and keep fighting_ _._

Maya McGeady stayed back and watched. She knew Summer could do it. "Fight back…" She encouraged. "Don't give up!" _  
_Seething through the pain, Summer re-positioned her body and struck Ellie in the sensitive kidney area that she had protected previously from their battle. Surprised by the counter-attack, Ellie lost her focus and Summer was able to push her off. Both girls then rolled over and tried to get up, but Ellie was quicker and caught Summer in a stranglehold before the beaten cadet could stand.

A squad of soldiers arrived and surrounded the grappling adversaries, training their passive electrical devices on them.

"Summer!" Maya screamed.

Noticing the men pointing their weapons at her, Summer felt a greater surge of power from within.

"No…I'm…not…done…with…her…yet…" She snarled to the soldiers as the air escaped her lungs.

 _Never give up, don't back down… Never lose…_

"Hold your fire!" Maya ordered, holding up a hand to cease the soldier's assault. Perplexed, the soldiers lowered their weapons and looked at her. Then the commander responded, "Ma'am are you sure? She could use our help."

"I said stand down soldier! GM870 has this under control!" Watching Summer succeed through her training and drills, she knew the kind of warrior she was becoming. This young woman was the daughter of one of the most elite Pandora ever. She knew that Summer El Bridget-Aoi would be victorious.

"GM Eight Seven Zero, stand up! Stand up and defeat your enemy! That's an order soldier! Finish this! It's time go back home!"  
 _Home…_ Summer imagined, _I can hear the waves crashing on the shore. The sun reflecting over the water. The voice of my mother and father telling me that they love me. Calling to me to come home…_

It was a longing she had endured during her weeks at GBS. It had always been difficult to let go. In the beginning, she never really wanted to be a Pandora, but her unusual skills made her a formidable candidate for the program and it made her mother proud that she had chosen to serve.

Struggling to stand, she mustered all the strength she had remaining; willing herself into performing one last attack. Using her heel, she stomped down hard on the bridge of Ellie's foot, causing her to shout in pain. Loosening her grip for a split-second, Ellie was unable to block Summer's head from slamming directly into her face, crushing her nose.

Immediately releasing her victim, Ellie covered her face with her hands and stumbled backwards. Summer turned and drove her open palm into Ellie's chest, cracking several of her ribs. Ellie grabbed for her stomach as she fell to her knees. Summer followed with a left kick across her temple which slammed her down on her back.

Straddling her fallen adversary, Summer drove home one last blow to her face, shattering her jaw.

The blood was seeping from Ellie's nose, mouth and forehead. Her swollen eyes were filled with dread from what just happened. As she gazed at the Pandora hopeful kneeling above her, all she could see was a slight blue glow around her eyes.

Utilizing all the rage in her heart, Summer clenched her hands together, ready to bring down the final, fatal blow.

"NO!" Maya yelled as she ran up next to her. "Don't waste anymore energy on this piece of trash!" Maya grabbed at Summer's arms and held them from crashing down on her defeated opponent. "Millie! You have to save Millie!"

Summer snapped out of her trance and looked into Maya's eyes. Immediately, she leapt up and sprinted into the hangar, seemingly unaffected by her injuries and skidded to a stop next to Millie's body.

With a raised eyebrow, Maya remarked to herself how Summer was able to recover enough to rush over to her teammate's body. "Millie!" Summer screamed. "No, no, no! I'm sorry! Millie! Oh God, I took too long!"

Easily lifting her friend off the ground, Summer carried her outside the building and onto the waiting med cot from the medical staff. Within seconds, they sprung into action – feverishly working to stabilize Millie Bunce's vital functions.

Due to the repeated blows to the head, they determined that Millie's brain had collided with her skull more than once. The field doctors did their best, but shook their heads to Maya who was waiting alongside Summer. The prognosis was grim and death was inevitable.

"S...Sum…Summer…" Millie was in and out of consciousness as she whispered her name. She slightly opened one eye, but the retina had detached from the nerve so even with her eye open, she was unable to look for her friend.

Stopping their treatments, the lead doctor allowed Summer to come closer. "I'm here Millie." She said, "Please don't talk. We're all here, Instructor McGeady, the whole medical staff…everyone."

Summer gently held her hand. "Millie?" Summer asked, feeling her friend trembling. "I am so sorry. I failed to save you. I wasn't…fast enough." The stream of tears down her face moistened the drying blood. As she wiped the drops away, she gently stroked Millie's mottled hair.

Summer never had to deal with death before. Despite her mother always reminding her about the fallen heroes left behind on the battlefield, it never actually made sense until today.

This time, things were very different. Summer wasn't a powerful Pandora fighting for mankind and this wasn't a torn battlefield of fallen NOVA. The enemy were just human beings, and their victim was her friend.

"N…no…n, don't…be sorry. It's...okay…It's okay…Summer…tha…nk y…ou…"

Millie managed a little smile as she exhaled her last breath. The blinking white LEDs on the square devices attached to her forehead turned to a steady shade of crimson as Millie Bunce passed away.

* * *

Maya motioned quickly to the medical staff to take Millie's body back to the Medical Ward for further examination.

"Summer, its over. Let them take her back." McGeady then gestured to the soldiers who were guarding Ellie and Phoebe. "Once those two are stabilized, escort them directly to the brig."

Summer couldn't believe her eyes. A Pandora recruit had died by her side. "If…only she had gotten treatment sooner!" Summer was blind with rage. "How can this happen?" She turned to Ellie and Phoebe who were being placed on portable medical cots. "You…you killed her!"

She started to walk towards them. With each step, her anger multiplied a hundred times. She was red with anger – the hate flooding every corner of her being at the thought Millie's suffering. Ellie Baker and Phoebe Kelly were barely conscious as the fuming brunette came closer.

Summer wanted to wrap her fingers around their necks and listen to them take their final breaths. The lust from within was driving her desire to mercilessly end the two cadets.

"Stand down, recruit!" Maya ordered. "GM Eight Seven Zero, that is a direct order! You will obey and stand down immediately!"

Summer ignored her.

Frustrated, she grabbed onto Summer's torn sleeve and stood between her and the two incapacitated assailants. "You will back down immediately GM Eight Seven Zero!" Maya took a step closer, seeing the pain and agony in her eyes. "You are my top soldier, don't end it like this!"

 _Those eyes…what the hell is going on with her?_ "Summer, I've seen death on the battlefield; I've seen sacrifices and endured pain beyond your comprehension. We will get through this!"

Summer bristled with hostility. It seemed to flow out of her in waves which Maya herself could sense. "Don't do this! Focus your anger and back down!" Maya repeated, feeling another tinge of power affect her Stigmata.

"Men!" McGeady barked to her soldiers as she stood eye to eye with her top-ranked recruit. "Order One Five Zero! But hold on my mark!"

Without hesitation, each of the men raised their weapons and trained them on Summer El Bridget-Aoi; the order given was to switch their firearms from passive to lethal rounds. Thin beams of red light painted dots on the young girl's upper torso and forehead while Maya kept her arm raised with an open hand, staying the men from opening fire.

"A Pandora's job is to protect the weak and serve humanity." The instructor lectured, "What you want to do right now is unacceptable. Bury those raw emotions deep down!" As she took another careful step, Maya could feel a strange perception of intense heat emanating from her distraught recruit. "Summer listen to me, think of your parents. They are so proud of you, don't do this to them. Come with me, let's walk away from here."

The two cadets Summer severely immobilized remained quiet on their medical cots. The look of dread on their faces was enough to convince the instructor, the medical professionals and the military that this situation had to deescalate immediately.

Nodding to her squad, some of the soldiers silently stepped around behind Summer and re-trained their weapons. This was it Maya concluded. Summer was totally surrounded – the trained soldiers had their orders and all the instructor had to do was signal the execution. The tense scene outside the abandoned aircraft hanger left everyone frozen in the moment.

"Please, I don't want to put you down right here." Maya warned. "Volt Weapon, equip!"

With a flash, a double-bladed sword materialized in her hand. The wide, perfect edges reflected the glow of the search lights trained on their position. Holding it steady in a passive stance, she tried again to get her top cadet to calm down.

"I have my Volt weapon activated and I'll kill you right here if you don't comply."

Summer's attention slowly turned toward the glistening Volt weapon. She analyzed its features, curves and sharp edges. She wanted so much to touch it; just a gentle caress, to feel the power created from the Stigmata tablets implanted within her instructor's body. Cautiously, she stepped backward blinking her eyes.

"I'm…sorry."

Turning away, she slumped heavily to the ground, crying for her lost friend. Maya dematerialized her weapon and helped console the troubled cadet. "Soldier, you are quite impressive indeed. The desire to kill and destroy is not an easy thing to turn away from, now get up young lady!"

Maya took Summer by the hand and led her away from the soldiers who still hadn't lowered their weapons. The instructor assisted the injured brunette across the field and toward one of the three transport vehicles that was waiting along the fence. Helping the girl up the ramp, she sat her down in the small area near the cockpit.

Leaving tiny drips of blood on the floor of the transport, Summer place her head in her hands. "I don't want to feel like that ever again. What…happened to me?" Maya remained quiet as she applied an analgesic to a soft-weave prep pad.

"You…definitely weren't yourself."

"How did this happen?"

"Hold out an arm." Maya instructed.

As Summer obeyed, McGeady studied her blood-encrusted limb. To her surprise, it showed barely any signs of damage – nothing close to resembling the deep cuts and gashes she received from bursting through a wall of corrugated metal siding. As Summer continued her silent lamenting, Maya finally understood Satellizer's odd request to her from three years ago.

"Ma'am, I should have never left her alone! I just can't believe this happened! I…promised her…and now she's dead. Why instructor, why?"

McGeady sadly shook her head, because she knew she couldn't answer the young girl's question.

* * *

The governing body that oversees Great Britain's GBS, ruled that Millie Bunce's death was intentional and premeditated. The information gathered by the military and medical personnel was enough to convict Phoebe Kelly and Ellie Baker.

Fortunately, Maya McGeady and Summer El Bridget-Aoi were not required to attend the Summary Appeal Court, because the Judge Advocate was satisfied with the evidence presented.

Due to the ages of the two criminal defendants, a court martial was waived. After being found guilty, the two girls were discharged and sentenced to three years in juvenile detention. It was determined that once the terms of their detention was completed, the two would stand before the High Court Judge for final sentencing as adults.

* * *

Millie Bunce's memorial plaque was added to the main building's short list of cadets who didn't survive the eight weeks of basic training. The monument, dedicated to the honor of those fallen recruits, was centered on a four meter square patch of grass and surrounded by freshly planted annuals and other colorful flora.

Summer briefly met Millie's foster parents who had come to the dedication ceremony. The mother had held Summer's hand and thanked her for being Millie's friend. The father on the other hand, was too overcome with grief and anger, and refused to speak with the young girl in any capacity.

Summer felt conflicting emotions after seeing Millie's family. She thought a lot about her own parents, and what they must have felt receiving the news of the incident. She could only imagine what her mother and father were thinking - were they upset, angry or concerned? What did it mean for her future as a Pandora?

Kazuya and Satellizer arrived by private helicopter in the late morning and were escorted into the conference room where Summer and Instructor McGeady were already waiting. Satellizer looked very concerned for her daughter while Summer's father Kazuya, directed his deep disappointment to Maya directly.

The four of them sat at the table for an hour as Maya recounted the events of the evening. Summer was embarrassed that her parents were notified and had traveled the short distance north to hear what happened. Summer remained quiet during the entire debriefing and it wasn't until after the instructor completed her accounts, when she finally spoke.

"I…tried to save her."

Satellizer could feel the anguish in her daughter's voice. "Dearest, according to this report, her injuries were left untreated for an extended period of time. The doctors have technology and use techniques to mend a person's physiology, but only if the professionals can get to the victim in time. It just didn't happen in this case."

Summer remembered her mother's stories of brave Pandora who died on the battlefield because their bodies weren't able to be recovered. "Stifling a sniffle, Summer lowered her head in shame.

Kazuya Aoi went over the details of his daughter's actions with Instructor McGeady. Maya clearly explained that Summer had handled the situation well and that she played a key role in the capture of the assailants.

"Your daughter," She said, "Fought valiantly and defeated both girls single-handedly."

Kazuya never liked violence, but felt honored that his daughter did her best and assisted in the apprehension of those former cadets.

Summer nervously looked over at her father – knowing full well how hard it was to please him, especially when it came to solving problems with fighting. To her surprise, it was quite the relief to discover the smile on his face as he beamed with pride over her actions.

* * *

The last weeks leading to graduation remained unchanged. Every recruit awakened at sunrise and used their five minutes for hygiene before lining up for morning rack check inspection. The unsavory meals were still comprised of a protein and calcium shake and the mid morning and afternoon schedules included classroom sessions, strength training drills and martial arts training.

To each of the cadets, this was normal.

However, Summer El Bridget-Aoi was the exception to that ordinary. To keep herself occupied, she participated in extra drills, combat practice, and special weapons training, all in the hopes of compromising her time as much as possible to stay away from her peers and help prepare for her final assessment.

If she wasn't busy with instruction, Summer would spend her time at Millie Bunce's memorial, silently facing the glossy plaque, and finding comfort in the social detachment it offered.


	3. Assessment

__**CHAPTER 3 -ASSESSMENT**__

There were two final tests. An obstacle course and an off-site mission challenge. For the obstacle challenge, recruits were expected to pass through the timed course individually. To qualify, cadets would need to complete the entire route in a time of eight minutes thirty seconds or less. It was decided beforehand that the highest ranked recruit would go last, allowing the lower ranked girls to experience the course first. On the sidelines apart from the others, Summer stood reviewing the rankings chart and saw her name at the bottom of the list.

During the final days leading up to the commencement challenges, Summer continued to wrestle with the grief of Millie's death. Knowing that Millie wouldn't complete these challenges and attend Genetics Academy made her feel hollow and empty.

Her coping mechanism of detaching herself from wanting to have friendships did nothing but push everyone around her away. In Summer's view, not having to face the fear of losing anymore friends was her rationale. At the age of fifteen, she never really thought about mortality – despite training to be a Pandora. As she looked around at the various cadets, she cringed at the notion that one day, these girls would bravely go into battle and never return again.

She had always known that there was some sort of God above the Earth, but experiencing the helplessness and fear of losing someone to death challenged whatever faith she had.

* * *

The obstacle course started with the traditional Tire Set, followed by a long jump over a three meter span. Next was a three meter tall wall of stone that needed to be scaled. Upon reaching the top, the individual had to jump to a parallel wall two meters away. From there, it was a two meter drop to the ground. The next scaling challenge was four meters tall with a sloping ramp on the other end. Sliding down the ramp, the competitor then faces her first high risk zone.

The high risk zone was an inclined tunnel with hand grip bars running parallel along the ceiling. The competitor has to traverse the incline using the bars while suspended above double rolled razor wire. At the top of the incline, the cadet would climb onto a ledge and then leap to the finish platform. On the flat landing was a pedestal with a digital sensor. The successful completion of the course occurs when the contestant presses the sensor, ending the run.

Summer watched each of her comrades proceed through the maze of obstacles. Surprisingly, quite a few failed to make it through the inclined tunnel with the razor wire. The cadets would tire half way up the grips and their arms would fail; with the unfortunate result of them falling into the circular rolls of steel blades beneath. As a precaution, extra medical personnel were on site, ready to treat the heavy lacerations caused by the high risk zone.

Some recruits were able to complete the course, but failed to meet the time limit expectation.

* * *

 _Assessment I – The Obstacle Course_

As the competition entered the third hour, her identification number appeared on the digital display box at the starting line: _GM870_.

Confidently, Summer stepped up to the starting line. Taking a deep breath, she quieted her mind and recited the words her mother always told her.

 _Never give up, don't back down… Never lose…_

All eyes were on Summer El Bridget-Aoi - her fellow classmates had eagerly assembled on the start line to observe the highest ranked hopeful complete the course. There were mixed opinions on how the tall brunette would perform, but the general consensus among the cadets was that she would be successful.

Paused in position, she waited. If there was a handful of recruits standing around cheering her on, she would have never noticed that they were there. Summer was so focused…so determined, that she blocked everything else out.

When the sound of the electronic tone finally rang, Summer lunged forward in a burst of acceleration. Her footwork through the old style Tire Set was fast and coordinated. Stepping past the last tire, she sprinted to the start box and jumped the three meter span. Landing on the other side with a tucked-in roll, she jumped up and grabbed the rope. Her muscles already ached, but she ignored it as she confidently scaled the wall. At the top, she positioned herself and without pausing, she leaped to the other wall.

Reaching the adjacent ledge, she balanced on her right leg, before pivoting and falling to the ground on the other side. Rolling out from the landing, she jumped up to grab the rope. As she anchored the braided cord in her hands, she braced herself for the climb. Her defined arm muscles pulsated with each pull of the rope - her breath becoming more labored the higher she ascended. She continued to ignore the hardship until she reached the top of the wall.

Standing there for a moment catching her breath, she looked out over the area and observed the people below. She could see some of her fellow cadets clapping and yelling out words of encouragement while others simply watched to see the final results. In the middle of the group of spectators, she could just barely make out a person who resembled Maya McGeady, her superior and mentor who had helped her through all the challenges and drills.

 _Is that Instructor McGeady? Did she come to watch me finish this trial?_

Summer performed a forward roll and slid down the ramp. Stopping her descent with her right heel, she sprang up and ran up to the opening of the high risk zone. Pausing at the mouth of the semi-transparent tunnel, she flexed and stretched her arms, hands and fingers. Grabbing the hand grips, she lifted herself and began the tedious climb up the tunnel. The razor wire, just inches below, gleamed in the mid day sun.

With shoulder muscles bulging from her back, she advanced one grip at a time; arms shaking as she struggled. She could feel her stomach muscles tense and quiver as she kept her knees close to her body. The coiled wire was close, so close in fact that if she wasn't careful, the steel rippers would cut into her legs, ankles and feet.

At the halfway mark, Summer slowed; her sore muscles were demanding her attention. Pushing onward, she reached for the next grip and slipped. In her frenzy to cling to the bars, Summer's left leg dropped.

The pain was extreme as her flesh tore, she knew the wounds were deep as she felt the warm blood dripping down into her boot.

 _Never give up, don't back down… Never lose…_

Carefully, she tried to lift her left leg but it wouldn't dislodge from the tangle of wire. The more she pulled, the deeper it cut.

 _I can't be defeated here! I have to do this! I have to do this for Millie!_

Violently, she pulled up on her left leg while dropping her right leg down to balance. She sensed the searing agony of the steel razors removing a portion of her calf as the trapped leg came free. Scrambling to stay secure, the other leg fell and grazed the sharp strands, cutting thin lines of blood above her ankle.

 _I'm going to fall! I'm really going to fail this test and everyone is watching! Stupid, stupid! Idiot!_

Forcing herself to concentrate, she gripped the next bar and steadied herself. As she looked up, she saw the end of the tunnel just meters away. It was so close, if she could just make it the rest of the way.

 _I can do this! I need to do this! I need my mother to know I did this! I want Millie to see that I did this!_

With a surge of energy, she grasped at each of the remaining hand grips and carried herself to the tunnel's exit. She kept her knees close to her chest, despite the weight of blood that had collected inside her shoes. With one final extension, she hoisted herself up to the platform. Exhausted, she sat on her knees for a brief moment and stared at the digital sensor just inches in front of her. Victory! She had completed the course and made it to the top. All that was left to do was to enable the sensor.

Shaking, she balanced her weight on her good leg and stood up. Limping over to the sensor, she extended her hand and slapped the device. As the electronic tones signaled that the challenge was over, Summer slowly descended to the floor in a puddle of blood.

* * *

Lying there, Summer assumed that she had failed the assessment. There was no possible way with the delay in the tunnel that she had beat the time limit. As she frowned through her self-proclaimed defeat, she heard the sounds of cheering and applause coming from below the platform. Confused, she wondered why the cadets were stirring up so much excitement.

 _What the hell are they cheering for? I failed the challenge!_

Picking herself up and using the pedestal to support her weight, she looked out over the top of the obstacle course and gazed at the timer display.

The number on the screen was fixed at six minutes, thirteen seconds.

Two adult male soldiers helped Summer down the steps from the sensor platform and out to the group of recruits who were anxiously clapping and congratulating her on her triumph. To her left, Maya McGeady leaned against the wall with a wide grin on her face. "Well done cadet! Well done." Relieving one of the soldiers from his duty, Maya assisted Summer over to the medical station.

As the medics strapped her down on a portable med bay cot, Maya leaned over and told Summer some news she didn't expect to hear. "You really are your mother's daughter! Nobody has ever beaten the obstacle course in under six minutes thirty seconds!"

"Th…Thank you drill instructor…" was all Summer could managed to say, as she closed her eyes. The medical team quickly went to work treating her wounds; administering intramuscular injections into each limb and mending the heavy lacerations in her leg.

"Don't think the fun's over yet! You still have one final test to complete before commencement. You got two hours of recovery before we transport you to the on-site location. "Get some rest, I'll come back and collect you in a little while." McGeady left her alone at the medical station, as the professionals finished their work.  
With her eyes still closed, Summer began to dream of being with her mother and hearing the waves crashing on the pebbled shore back home.

* * *

 _Assessment II – The Field Mission_

The roar of the hovering aircraft's engines circulated hot exhaust gas around the perimeter of the pick-up zone. Instructor Maya McGeady, Summer El Bridget-Aoi and four other traditional soldiers ducked under the flow of the jet wash and approached the lowering aircraft. As the six passengers climbed aboard and buckled their safety harnesses, the powerful tiltjet aircraft lifted off the runway and banked to the northeast.

Settled in the co-pilot's seat, Maya was busy on the radio communicating coordinates while the pilot navigated the aircraft through the darkening sky. The red light glowing from the cockpit spilled out into the passenger area where Summer and the four soldiers sat. Curious, the young girl examined each of the heavily armored commandos.

 _There is something strange about these men, their gear doesn't appear to be standard Basics School issue._

"Are you part of my final training exercise?" Summer called through the noise of the aircraft. "Do you know where we're going?" The troopers stayed silent as Summer questioned them further. "Do you have names? What should I call you?" The tallest of the soldiers raised a hand and gestured to the name patches on their vests. To Summer's surprise, their designations were simply, ONE, TWO, THREE and FOUR.

 _They seem quite odd. Numbers instead of names? Who are these men?_

* * *

The jet flew through the night for another hour before banking into a gentle dive. Over the passenger radio, Maya's voice explained the mission parameters to Summer.

"GM870, in a few minutes, you will be inserted behind enemy lines. The goal is to penetrate their defenses and recover a special piece of technology. The four assets will provide suppression fire and support for your journey to the enemy stronghold. Your mission will be to retrieve the high-value item and return it to the rendezvous and await extraction. Details of your assignment are contained in your PAD."

"Can you describe what the target is?" Summer asked, but Maya didn't answer immediately, she continued to confirm instructions over the radio and coordinated with the two other aircraft that were flying alongside.

Clicking back to the compartment radio, Maya continued. "The high value target will be a data interface device. Repeat, your PAD should have a digital display."

Summer opened the breast pocket of her combat uniform and pulled out the slender rectangular piece of glass. Tapping the button, the parameters of the landing zone, topographical maps and other 3D images flashed in an organized pane of selectable folders. Swiping through the contents, she browsed the PAD until she found the folder containing information on the data interface device.

Studying the mission directives for several minutes, Summer deactivated the device and placed it back in her pocket. As the interior lights went from red to green, McGeady jumped into the seat next to Summer and reviewed her load-out equipment.

"Cadet, you have a field issue hand pistol and a SMG with armor piercing rounds." Inspecting her weapons, Summer continued to listen to the instructor. "The goal is to make this simulation as realistic as possible, so the mission will be live fire. Be careful, be aware of your surroundings and _don't_ get shot."

Summer winced at her warnings, "Ma'am, with all due respect, without any Stigmata, my body won't generate a Volt Texture. I'll be vulnerable and exposed to their weapons." Summer knew there was potential for grave injury if she didn't carry out the plan correctly.

"That's correct recruit, so be careful! Now, your glasses, please give them to me. You won't be able to use them for this assessment. Will that be a problem?" Reluctantly, Summer removed the glasses, folded them and placed them in McGeady's open hand.

Hiding her anxiety, she reassured McGeady, "I'll be fine. I'll just have to be a little closer to the enemies I guess."

* * *

The aircraft lowered itself just enough for the five armed soldiers to disembark. Summer sprinted alongside Assets ONE and TWO while Assets THREE and FOUR followed from behind. Coming up to a rise, the soldiers slowed their pace and drew their weapons and aimed into the darkness, scanning the area ahead.

Tracer rounds buzzed over Summer's head as the ambush came. In an instant, the four men surrounded their young Pandora hopeful and returned fire. Muzzle flashes and gunfire disturbed the peaceful darkness as large caliber projectiles were exchanged between the two opposing forces.

Motioning to advance to the right, Asset Two suggested the five run to find cover by a line of evergreen trees. Soon, the firefight became fierce as the unknown attackers continued to lay down suppressive fire, keeping the team of heroes pinned behind the trees. Dirt, tree bark and other debris was exploding around them as they ran past the timberline.

Gesturing with his fingers, Asset FOUR shirked to his left and dashed toward the enemy firing his weapon. Asset TWO grabbed Summer by the arm and pulled her forward. Remaining obscured by the thick trees, the young cadet observed the direction of the tracer rounds and was able to make out the location of the enemy's position. Motioning with her hands, Summer directed ONE and THREE to engage while Asset TWO stayed behind.

Asset FOUR made his way around the opposite side of the trees and continued to empty his clip to draw the attention away from his other squad members. With the enemy distracted, Assets ONE and THREE maneuvered and eliminated the enemy combatants.

The first stage was completed and the five heroes rendezvoused ahead to continue deeper into enemy territory. Summer could see the stronghold visible in the distance as she crossed over the next ridge.

* * *

The second wave of enemies launched their assault as Summer and her team reached the bottom of the hill. Flanking from both sides, several soldiers penetrated the defensive line and engaged the exposed squadmates in close quarters combat.

Asset TWO ducked and skirted sideways as one of the soldiers swung their blunt melee weapon. Tucking into a roll, TWO eluded their attacker and jumped up to block another strike. Worried for her teammate, Summer ran into the brawl; charging at the armed soldier and delivering a heavy right kick to the thickest part of his upper chest plating. Impressed, Asset TWO observed the young woman's actions as she punched and shoved the enemy soldier backward.

Feeling her inner strength swell, Summer kept up her vicious onslaught, delivering one final roundhouse kick to her dazed opponent. Summer couldn't help but smirk at her wounded prey as he fell hard on the rocky ground. Seizing the opportunity, she swiftly pulled her service pistol and took aim.

Squeezing the trigger, Summer felt a sudden impact on her forearm as someone twisted and locked her hands together with a strong submission hold. Surprised to see an additional gunman, Summer couldn't help but drop her sidearm as she was violently pulled away from her unconscious victim.

Struggling with her attacker, Summer thrashed and fought until she was able to free her left hand. Summoning energy she didn't think existed, she effortlessly tore the man's grip from her body and lifted the armed combatant off his feet and tossed him sideways into the ground. Stunned, the flattened soldier tried to aim his rifle, but Summer was instantly there slamming the weapon aside and back-handing the assailant across his face mask.

With all the enemies fully incapacitated, Summer returned with Asset TWO to the other two squad mates who where waiting at the base of the next hill.

* * *

No sooner had the heroes reached the next rise, the group was under heavy fire again. As the rounds converged on Summer's position, Asset THREE jumped in the way and took the brunt of the armored piercing shots. Horrified by his sacrifice, Summer watched the high caliber rounds tear through her teammate as his warm blood splattered across the craggy landscape.

Assets ONE and TWO returned fire while FOUR scrambled to his fallen comrade's position. Checking on the motionless body and retrieving some of his sensitive gear, he left the dying man where he lay and rejoined the squad.

Summer immediately protested, "We can't just leave him there. We have to go back and save him!" Asset TWO grabbed her by the arm and pulled her along to another tree for cover. "What are you doing? Why won't you guys speak to me? What is this? This is ridiculous!"

* * *

While this actually was a training situation, the rest of the truth had not been revealed to Summer. While Asset THREE appears to have been left alone, possibly to bleed to death, help was actually a few meters away. Hidden from view were full medical teams ready to care for the injured soldiers. Once the medical staff has stabilized their injuries, they are removed from the battlefield area. Summer's perspective, of course, was that this man was being left to die – and this was supposed to be a simulation.

* * *

The third wave of enemy soldiers came at them from a hidden trench in front of the stronghold. These men were physically larger and they wore additional body armor. In response, Asset ONE and FOUR crossed to their opposite sides and engaged these new soldiers in close quarters combat.

Using her teammates' distraction, Summer pulled her SMG from the shoulder strap and shot at the enemies coming towards her. Asset ONE blocked a blow to his head but missed a strike across his arm and his weapon dropped to the ground as a result. Asset FOUR on the other hand grappled with his opponent and managed to wrestle his weapon free.

Defenseless, ONE anticipated another assault, but Summer was there swinging her SMG around and striking the large enemy in the head. Staggering backward, the man turned his attention to her, lunging and reaching for field vest. Summer dropped her weapon and used her arms to break his hold. Bending her knees and getting in low, she struck at his mid section with a two punch combo and followed it up with a backwards kick. The larger man shuddered and dropped to the ground; his back smoldering.

Squinting her eyes at her fallen opponent, she didn't think her attack was that powerful, but after realizing Asset ONE was next to her, she turned and noticed him holding his weapon. "I had him!" she protested. "You didn't need to…" Ignoring her pleas, ONE just grabbed her arm and pulled her to the ground as more tracer rounds flew overhead. The other two soldiers had taken out their respective enemies and had rejoined them in cover.

The final line of bullets came from a lone gunman hidden in a tower on the west side of the stronghold. TWO motioned with his hand and ran up to the side of the building drawing the sniper's fire. Summer and the other two soldiers entered the building and searched for the data interface device.

With each room that they cleared, her sense of anxiety increased.

 _The device won't be left unguarded, there will have to be several men defending it. It won't be easy._

She continued to follow her teammates through each room until they got to the last door on the left. Stacking up on either side, the two soldiers gestured the countdown. Summer silently filed in behind FOUR as their breach-count reached zero.

Summoning his strength and taking a deep breath, ONE kicked in the door and opened fire. In an instant, he was down. Summer rolled out of the way while Asset FOUR retreated back outside the door; the barrage of projectiles hitting the door frame exploded the wood and plaster into small pieces.

 _I have to take out that gunman before we get into the room. I can't lose anymore men!_

Summer motioned to Asset FOUR to carefully drag ONE away from the line of fire. Removing a flash grenade from her belt, she bit off the clip and cooked the device for a few seconds. Diving on her side, she threw the grenade into the room. The explosion of noise and light disorientated the enemies inside which gave Summer the advantage. With superhuman speed, Summer was through the doorway and opening fire.

Followed by Asset FOUR, the two of them cleared the outer room area. The last enemy who wasn't eliminated in the initial operation, pulled a thick knife from his belt and rushed at Summer. Blocking the knife with her left arm and rotating to her right, she punched the soldier in the jaw. Ending with a low sweep of her left leg, she used the man's weight to slam him down to the floor. Stepping around while holding her adversary's arm, she continued to twist and bend until the shimmering blade dropped to the dirt. With a final kick to his chest, she saw that he would no longer be a problem.

As she inspected the room, Summer saw a silver case sitting on the table. Rushing over, she lifted the package. Inspecting it further, she turned it around in her hands and found the unlocking tab. Asset FOUR appeared next to the young girl and gently removed the delicate device after Summer opened the case.

With the device now in their possession, the two heroes exited the room, sprinting back down the hallway for the exit. As the stronghold faded behind them, they continued racing to the extraction point. It was obvious as they crested the second rise that Asset TWO wasn't regrouping as planned. Fearing the worst, Summer pressed on.

Running down the third hill, the sound of multiple land vehicles distracted Summer. Looking over her shoulder, she frowned. "Reinforcements! We better hurry it up or we'll be overrun!" Asset FOUR motioned with his hand for her to take the lead as he reloaded his weapon.

There were five attack trucks in total; four medium duty Bearcat variants and one heavily armored six-wheeled monster. The search lights pierced the darkened forest as they tore a path through the trees; armor-plated predators with turbo-diesel power plants screaming and howling down the footpath, running down their prey.

The swiveling roof-mounted cannon took aim and fired, sending a ear-shattering shockwave toward the fleeing heroes. The explosive round erupted next to FOUR, causing the earth to peel away, leaving a wide and deep crater.

Summer was instantly blown off her feet, landing several meters from the smoking abyss that was once part of the forest floor. Her body felt like it was on fire, Summer's field jacket, uniform and vest smoldered from the blast. Her ears wouldn't stop ringing as she scrambled to her feet. Stumbling forward, she clumsily kept moving away from this imposing threat. Looking around for Asset FOUR, Summer found nothing but smoke and flame. He was gone, incinerated by the tremendous weapon.

 _FOUR was vaporized by the blast! I've got to get the hell out of here before I'm dead too. How is this a simulation? Everyone in my squad is dead except for me…_

Despite her damaged hearing, she heard the second discharge before feeling the caustic burst as the cascading shock wave sent her body flying sideways. She knew her ribs were broken as her chest and waist collided with the thickest part of the pine tree. Coming to rest crumpled on the ground, Summer was still as pieces of earth, tree branches and other debris rained down on the young woman.

Agony and fear. Her vision was completely blurred. She tried rolling over, but the pain in her right side told her that her injuries were extremely severe. Willing herself into rolling the opposite way, she fought to get up. Brushing off the leaves and soil as she teetered, she squinted toward the men who were leaping from their vehicles and charged down the hill toward her position. Limping along, she did her best to run, but they overtook her in moments. The Extraction Point was just over the last rise.

 _This was a simulation after all, right? I can do it! The mission ends if I can get to that point!_

A few tracer rounds flew over her head as she stumbled over some brush. As she came to the final hilltop, she could see the sizzling red flare's signal burning brightly in the center of the clearing.

She was just meters away. She just had to reach the waypoint and she would be rescued – safe from harm, safe her enemies, safe from death itself.

She felt the firm grip on her shoulder as the man brought her to ground. She struggled and fought to break free, but he was too strong. He lifted her up and stared into her eyes. What she saw in those dark empty eyes made her skin crawl. She was actually frightened, this had become more than just a simulation.

She winced as he drove his knee into her abdomen before backhanding her across the face. Summer fell hard onto the ground as she coughed up blood. Protecting herself, she blocked a series of kicks that sent waves of pain coursing through her arms and upper body.

Still bracing for additional attacks, she was surprised when her enemy paused and retreated, motioning for her to get back on her feet. From inside his black mask he taunted her. "Is _this_ supposed to be a Pandora? Get up weakling! You're nothing!"

Blood oozed from the thin head wounds that encircled her forehead and right eye. Her anger and fury rising the more he teased her. Slowly, she felt the tinge of energy come over her like a blanket of power. She clenched her fists tightly as she fought to stand. Once again, she felt the sensation of hatred and hostility swirling within her body. She had felt it before, once when she faced Ellie and Phoebe, and again when she held the lifeless body of Millie Bunce.

Her adversary was abnormally huge, with heavy plates of body armor slung across his chest, lower body and upper thighs. Thick gauntlets covered his powerful hands which shielded everything past his forearms to his elbows. The same plating was used around the man's feet and lower legs as he marched in a circle around his defeated opponent.

A sense of determination replaced her pain and fear as her anxiety melted away; to be renewed by feelings of aggression. She felt overwhelmed by a desire to punish and to do so unmercifully! Still guarding her stomach and sides she shouted to the man. "I _AM_ a Pandora, and I'm going to kick your ass!"

The giant smiled from inside his mask as he charged, stretching his arms wide to tackle her. With graceful fluidity, she side-stepped and tripped him with her left leg, following with a high reverse right kick to the only vulnerable spot on the immense soldier's body – the base of his neck.

The man was still on all fours as Summer flipped back to her feet. His breathing was labored as he scrambled to stand. With a wicked smile on her face, she continued her assault. Renewed energy and strength flowed through her as she surged forward, wrapping her right arm around his neck while delivering a sharp jab to his temple with her left fist. Sliding off of him, she spun around as she hit the ground kicking out the back of his knees. In distress, the enemy toppled just as Summer landed one final blow – a boot to his chin, cracking his face covering which tumbled from his head.

 _How was this possible?_ Since being hired to portray the main villain in the Genetics assessments, Bryan Barton saw his share of above average Pandora hopefuls. Tonight, what he saw in those glowing empty blue eyes made him terrified. _No cadet could sustain her level of injury and rally back with such excessive power!_ Utterly defeated, he tried crawling away – fearing now for his life rather than fulfilling the ending to Summer El Bridget-Aoi's test.

She tilted her head slightly as she watched him, her anger flaring. She felt slight pleasure at this man's pain as he dragged himself toward the parked Bearcats - his unwilling pretend-soldiers standing by their trucks watching the unscripted event unfold.

She strode after him, slowly, like a predator playing with its prey; the red rescue flare burning brightly just meters away. Stepping over him, she grabbed a fistful of hair and tossed the man onto his back. Throwing his hands up, he surrendered. "Please! Stop! Stand down! I submit, I submit! Somebody help me!"

The crackle of ballasts pierced the quiet as numerous search lights flooded the forest clearing with artificial daylight. The young cadet held a hand to her eyes, shielding herself from the blinding brilliance. It suddenly felt cold, Summer's breath becoming visible as she exhaled. She just stood there bewildered, as groups of people rushed forward from behind the shadows.

Looking down at her crushed enemy, she began to realize what had happened. "This…was…part of…the simulation…wasn't…it?" She swallowed hard as the energy she was just enjoying disappeared as quickly as it had manifested itself. She stepped away from him and tried holding back the tears. The man she was about to kill felt some relief as he slowly crawled away, meeting up with a pair of medics who carried him back to the portable triage station.

"Well done GM870!"

Summer turned to see Maya McGeady emerge from behind a tree accompanied by a team of Genetics personnel running in different directions to treat any other fallen soldiers and collect stray weapons and used bullet casings. "You passed the assessment! Congratulations!" Summer still felt uneasy as the instructor touched her shoulder. "Hey, are you feeling okay?"

Out of breath and puzzled, Summer responded. "What about my team? They…were all…killed! One even got… blown up! Tell me this was…all part of the… simulation! Ma'am, I lost all _my_ men in this simulation!"

Maya couldn't help but smile. "Summer, you're our top ranked cadet. We needed to subject you to something fresh, new, exciting and dangerous."

Summer was getting impatient, as a two-person medical team started treating her injuries. "Hold up, wait a minute! So all of this was just a test? You really did use live ammunition on me… this was just a test?" McGeady looked past her star pupil and motioned to a few soldiers to get the rest of the men who were injured to the medical station for treatment.

"I told you on the tiltjet to be careful." Maya still had that smirk on her face as she continued. "You did excellent soldier! Your scores tonight will grant you access to West Genetics if you wish to apply there. Well done."

"Ma'am, I demand to know the status of the men from my team! I'm not comfortable with having more people die because of me!" Just as she finished that statement, four recognizable figures came around from one of the Bearcats and approached them.

Shocked to see them all alive, Summer called out to them, "Oh my God! I thought you guys were dead!" Turning back to Maya, "How is this possible?" Each soldier removed their helmets and head gear revealing tied up hair and fair complexions.

"Summer, let me re-introduce each of your squad mates!" Maya boasted, "Asset ONE: Leslie Durand, Asset TWO: Yumi Huhn, Asset THREE: Ella Henry and Asset FOUR: Marcella Lohman - all Third Year Pandora from West Genetics, Platoon 13 to be exact."

Summer was astonished. Standing before her were four prime examples of what a Pandora embodied. Tall, beautiful, strong and deadly. Summer was just a little intimidated. "W…Wait a moment. You four purposely held back to assist me?" They all smiled at each other. "Leslie, you got shot! You were injured and we left you behind. Marcella, you got… BLOWN UP! What the hell is this?"

Leslie Durand stepped forward. "Recruit, we are a lot tougher than you think." She unclasped her hair clip and her long blonde hair fell past her shoulders. Summer held out her arms and stood silent while the medical team tried a second time to treat her wounds. Leslie continued, "With this mission, we were to provide assistance and support only."

Walking over and leaning an arm over Leslie's shoulder, the shorter of the four Pandora, Ella Henry, gave a little tease. "Besides, you were a badass out there cadet! Like when you hit Charlie in the head with your SMG!"

Summer was red with embarrassment. "Umm, yeah…tell him I'm really sorry for that." The medical team continued their work bandaging the young girl's wounds. Upon finishing, they returned to the main group of personnel that were assisting others in clearing up the area.

"I can't wait to see what you are capable of once your Stigmata is implanted! McGeady, you were right about this one."

Yumi Huhn faced her and added. "This is true, but how were you _really_ able to perform some of those feats back there without the added strength and stamina of Stigmata?" Summer didn't even realize it at the time, but all those trials, challenges and tests she completed over the past eight weeks had all been done without the aid of the implanted tablets. Stigmata, the alien technology that gives Pandora their power and abilities, shouldn't be present in a cadet's physiology. The implantation procedure to acquire the alien tablets doesn't happen until a Pandora hopeful attends a Genetics Academy as a First Year student.

The four curious Pandora escorted Summer and Maya back to the aircraft. On the ride back to GBS, the four young women kept watchful eyes on their young recruit while McGeady gave a situation report to headquarters over the radio.

Leaning over, Ella whispered to Marcella Lohman. "So who is she really? Why were we pulled for this assessment duty with such a high-valued individual?" Yumi leaned in to listen as well.

"I don't know, Ella." Marcella replied. "McGeady said something about her being extra special." Ella sat back in her chair. _"Extra_ special _,_ huh? What the hell does that mean? _"_

Leslie tapped Marcella on the shoulder. "Does she look familiar to you? I…don't know, I just can't place it." . The terrain rolled by as Summer peered through the small window. Oblivious to their observations, Summer's only thoughts were on Millie, graduation and choosing a Genetics academy to attend.

Finishing her report, Maya left the co-pilot's seat and sank into the jump-seat next to Summer. "So, any thoughts on where you want to go?"

"West Genetics…" Summer spoke still staring out the window.

"Repeat that soldier?" Maya inquired.

"I wish to go to West Genetics…where my mother graduated from."

Maya's excitement surprised the young cadet. "Excellent choice, I predict that you will become a very powerful Pandora one day. I can just tell these things you know…"

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter! Your opinion matters to me, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would take a moment and leave a review.**


	4. West Genetics

_**CHAPTER 4 – WEST GENETICS  
** West Genetics, Japan_

Headmistress Amy Leah Ellsworth held out her hand while her assistant Nana, delivered the latest roster of 1st Year students who would be attending West Genetics this Fall.

"Is _this_ the most recent list now, Nana?"

Her assistant nodded and stepped backward awaiting further instructions. Sister Amy had replaced the interim headmistress several months earlier - the clutter and stacked boxes pushed to the corners of the office showed how little time she had to unpack her belongings.

The headmistress studied the list intently, stopping at a few names and remarking to herself how little things had changed since the old days when she was a Pandora. "Always a steady supply of fresh cadets…"

It still surprised her that despite the fact that NOVA clashes had become less frequent in the past several years, the number of recruits still remained consistent. The NOVA, humanity's greatest threat, seemed to have disappeared into the history books. The inter-dimensional beings who threatened the very core of human existence had faded away. It had been thirteen years since the _Great Battle_.

Lately, however, there had been a disturbing increase in the amount of violence and terror from radical anti-Genetics factions throughout the world. These terrorist groups had taken up arms, seemingly to shake the balance of peace.

Most of these soldiers were not happy that Pandora were becoming a unifying police force. With steady graduation rates of Pandora from Genetics Academies, the terrorist factions seem to have become concerned that the military forces of the world's nations would become invincible. With the help of Pandora, several Allied nations had managed to overthrow weak governments who supported anti-Genetics sympathizers. The Allied nations had now become serious players on the world defense stage.

In retaliation, these terrorist organizations have embarked on a mission to create fear. Their goal is to show the citizens of the Allied nations that nobody is safe. Most of the members of these groups are former soldiers and mercenaries; deserters to their countries because of past NOVA clashes that had ravaged their countries through the years. Usually led by traditional military commanders, these radicals believe that Genetics and its allies have an obligation to answer for their roles in the significant loss of life suffered by the traditional armies that had failed to protect and defend the innocent civilians during the alien attacks.

When Pandora had engaged the NOVA, the war zone suffered immense collateral damage. The final battles, while defeating the aliens, had caused inconceivable devastation. The NOVA's final assault was focused in the Pacific region. The clash between NOVA, Pandora and the traditional armies ravaged through major cities in Japan and the west coast of America.

Simultaneously attacking the humans on both sides of the ocean, the onslaught of the alien attacks lasted eighty-eight days. Surprisingly, nobody imagined that the NOVA could have sustained themselves in our dimension for such a long period of time.

The casualties suffered were tremendous. With over one hundred thousand deaths, the traditional militaries suffered the most. More than half of those fatalities occurred defending the West Genetics facilities in Japan.

When she got to page two of her list of recruits, Amy paused on a name that had just recently become familiar to her, Summer el Bridget -Aoi.

 _So, this is the daughter of the two heroes who saved humanity on quite a few occasions?_

The names Satellizer el Bridget and Kazuya Aoi come directly out of the history videos. The power couple was responsible for several victories during NOVA clashes. Satellizer, on the front lines while Kazuya, directed platoons of Pandora from the Command Center. Their achievements were legendary.

Amy sighed and thought to herself that she would have to meet this young woman sooner than expected.

As Nana handed the headmistress another document with the tentative team rosters for the new Holo War Games, she hesitated and asked her assistant to arrange a meeting with the el Bridget -Aoi girl.

"Let's give her two days to get acquainted on campus, then call her up to my office. Clear my schedule that day so that I can see GM Eight Seven Zero un-interrupted."

Amy knew this meeting would require careful discretion. After reading her file, she knew that if any of the information contained within were exposed, it would not be good for West Genetics or the Pandora program.

* * *

Anxious is the only word that summed up what Summer felt as she opened the door to the outer office of the headmistress. She couldn't think of a reason why she would have been called to this meeting.

 _My entrance testing was exceptional. Is this about something else? Could it deal with Millie?_

Upon entering the outer office, Summer gazed at the pictures, banners and pennants hanging from the walls representing achievements and awards from the past thirty years that the school had been training Pandora.

Taking a deep breath, she approached the woman sitting behind the desk.

"Um, I've been asked to see the headmistress?" Nana Hayashi looked up at her and smiled.

"Welcome GM Eight Seven Zero, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. She has been expecting you. Please, you may go in."

Sister Amy sat behind an old ornate wooden desk that was cluttered with paperwork and personnel reports. Summer quietly entered and respectfully bowed.

"GM Eight Seven Zero, reporting as requested. You wanted to see me, headmistress?"

"So. The daughter of the famous Satellizer el Bridget -Aoi has enrolled in my school?" Amy looked up at the young girl standing before her. "Please, sit down young lady."

"Yes, Sister Amy," replied Summer feeling a little uneasy.

"Oh please child, everyone calls me Sister Amelia. I only go by 'Amy' for formal occasions." As she sat down, Summer really didn't know what to think, it was bad enough that she still was tormented by thoughts of Millie's death. Additionally, she had become very reclusive at the academy. Finally, there was the issue of having the name el Bridget -Aoi. The name that brought with it attention she didn't enjoy. Now, sitting in the office of the headmistress of West Genetics, the conflict of emotions was unsettling.

"…What would you like to ask of me, Sister...Amelia?" The headmistress didn't respond right away. "I am grateful to be enrolled in your school. My goal is to become a great Pandora…like my mother."

"Ah," replied Amelia. "That is very noble of you."  
Summer's uneasiness continued.

"So, how are things here at Genetics? Have you settled into a routine yet? Does it seem different not having any male limiters around like it used to be when your mother was enrolled here?" There was some hesitation before the young Pandora hopeful decided to share with the headmistress that the transition to school was challenging.

"I haven't made an effort to make any friends yet. I stayed in my room these first two days, and I plan on training privately in the discipline center. As for West Genetics being an all girls academy; I didn't expect to see any boys enrolled. I know the newer Stigmata re-orientation lattices developed in 2075, nullify the corrosion effects and cancel the enemy's Freezing effect altogether. So having a male Limiter partnered with a _new_ Pandora isn't necessary anymore."

Amelia was surprised to hear the extent of her knowledge. After a few moments, she asked Summer, "Can we focus for a while on why you haven't made any friends?" Again, there was a delay in the response. After a while, Summer began to explain that because of who she was, most of the girls she met just wanted to know about her mother and her accomplishments. Plus, the rumors surrounding Millie's death intrigued her classmates.

"Nobody really seems to be interested in me, it's always about my…mother."

Amelia smiled at that remark.

"Just because your mother casts a big shadow doesn't mean that you have to stay hidden in the darkness. It takes time to adjust to new surroundings and make friends. From what I heard, your mother wasn't great at making friends either?"

Summer sighed, "No, she didn't fare too well." Amelia chuckled for a moment attempting to ease the awkwardness of this meeting.

"Now…Let's get to the real reason why you are reluctant to make new friends." Pulling a data disk from under some papers, she placed it in front of the young woman. "I read your file. You know Millie's death wasn't your fault."

 _Of course she would have to bring that up._ She didn't want to rehash her friend's death from three months earlier. "Ah…Forgive me headmistress, what does that have to do with anything?"

Sister Amelia was very curious for an answer, so she continued. "The report said that those two girls…Ellie and Phoebe, lured you out to that abandoned aircraft hangar with the goal of seeking revenge on you for some…misunderstanding?"

Summer remained silent, she tried hard not to recall the dark memories in her mind.

"It was unfortunate, that they used your friend as bait, but it was extremely brave of you to try to save her. It was two on one was it not? So tell me, how did you win? How were the girls defeated?"

 _"_ How did I win, headmistress? Well, I went to confront them with anger and frustration in my heart. I thought of my friend. Her pain was my energy. I couldn't imagine what she had gone through…because of me."

"Ah. So you feel responsible? And now, you think that if you keep people distant from you, they won't _suffer_ because of you? That's pretty selfish don't you think?" Summer blushed with embarrassment. "You feel resentment for what happened to Millie? I agree that it was cruel and unfair what those two girls did to her. The medical file stated that her death was due to cranial trauma. The two assailants confessed in their written statements that they were responsible for striking her multiple times."

In her mind, Summer saw all the events unfold again. Millie's death, the stillness of her body, the anger.

"You felt guilty for her death. Am I correct? The one thing you will need to learn is that as a Pandora, you don't have the luxury of feeling guilt, fear, shame or anxiety. You are mankind's last hope for survival; a Guardian. I understand that at your age, it is difficult to suppress these emotions. In time, I am sure you will find balance. Most of the freshmen here have trouble assimilating. At West Genetics, we will assist you with your training so that you can handle the psychological stress on the battlefield and the trauma of combat."

"The report adds that you injured both girls pretty badly. What would have caused you to do that?" Summer again remained silent, she didn't know how to respond. _How does this woman know so much? How detailed is that file? Am I in trouble?_

Amelia now began to focus on the real reason behind this interview. "Well. What _isn't_ in the official report is your insubordination to a superior officer. Does that help your memory?"

Summer suddenly felt convicted. "In…Insubordination, headmistress?"

Amelia shuffled some papers around on her desk and looked her straight in the eye.

"Yes. After Millie died, you wanted to kill those girls. You were told to stand down, but you ignored this order. Do you remember?"

"…I don't know, I think so headmistress. I wasn't feeling well."

Amelia pushed further. "Instructor McGeady attached footnotes stating that she observed unnatural behavior from you. It states that you smashed a girl through the aluminum wall of the hangar? You seem to have displayed feats of strength and abilities non-Stigmata recruits can't possibly achieve. Can you explain these allegations GM Eight Seven Zero?"

"No, I can't explain it…What does that mean headmistress? Is there something wrong with me?" Summer was flushed, her heart beat rapidly as perspiration dripped from her forehead.

Surprisingly Amelia smiled and moved several more papers from one pile to another. "How interesting, how very interesting indeed. Summer, I would like to discuss this in a little more detail with you. At a different time, perhaps? Please relax, I wouldn't worry about what Instructor McGeady reported. Maybe she was just being overly analytical? I can tell you with confidence that there is absolutely, positively, _nothing_ wrong with you."

Summer was bewildered by everything she was hearing, not knowing what to believe.

"I wouldn't focus too much about what we discussed today. Am I clear? It's classified and off the official record."

Amelia grinned wider and straightened up in her chair. "We are very glad to have you here at West Genetics. This is where your mother transferred to correct?" Summer couldn't help but nod. "I am looking forward to observing your training closely during your time with us."

Amelia went on to explain the expectations of the school and that she probably wouldn't receive any special treatment from her fellow Pandora or instructors because of her lineage.

"Your reputation as a _hero's daughter_ may bring doubt and concern to some of your 1st Year peers. They could see you as a threat because of your…shall we say, _higher abilities?_ Summer, I'm going to give you another piece of advice. Choose your friends carefully. You will have to earn the trust of your squad mates. Expect jealousy and contempt from some who will want to see you reduced to their level."  
In the next several minutes, the relatively new headmistress counseled Summer about duty and that a Pandora must obey the rules and laws that govern the Genetics directives. Amelia knew them all by heart.

"You are the future Guardian of humanity. Even though the NOVA seem to be absent these days, you will train and be prepared to serve the Allied nations and the world with whatever duty you will be assigned. If the NOVA ever return, we will have a fresh fighting force to repel them." Upon hearing about duty and being humanity's last hope, Summer seemed to shrink in her chair. She wiped the sweat from her brow and fidgeted with her glasses.

"My dear, what is on your mind?" Amelia asked while handing her a tissue. Summer didn't want to share with the headmistress that she had conflicting emotions about becoming a Pandora.

"Sister Amelia, I chose to enroll to honor my parents… _especially_ …my mother."

As the young girl continued to speak, Amelia listened to her reasons for joining the Pandora program, and how she believed that her mother's expectation took priority over her personal choice. "I wonder sometimes that I was born to be a Pandora."

Amelia was intrigued. "Summer, your scores and fighting skills have shown great promise. Why wouldn't you want to continue the tradition of your family? Especially that your father has the ability to control all Pandora through his Stigmata. Personally, I believe it's an honor to serve."

"Thank you headmistress." Summer replied. "My mother scheduled training sessions for me at a young age. I was exposed to weaponry and fighting tactics from many different teachers. There were always high expectations for me. It seemed natural to please my mother by continuing in my training regiment. In the end, I still don't know if serving as a Pandora is what I was meant to do. It's all so confusing sometimes."

"My dear, I can see why you are troubled. Unfortunately, we will have to continue this conversation later. Before you go, please read this."

The young girl scanned the document and saw that her name along with a dozen others were scheduled in a week to begin elite war games training.

"What's this? _Elite_ war games ma'am?" "Holo War Games simulations. We have improved our core curriculum. This rigorous training is for higher ranked 1st Years only. Plus, it's new this year."

Then she warned her. "Please train well; the tests _will_ be difficult."

"What…if I fail these new tests?"

Amelia was quick to reassure her. "I know you have the skills and leadership abilities to succeed on the battlefield. The future of humanity rests on your shoulders. You don't want to fail Ms. el Bridget -Aoi."

Sister Amelia concluded her conversation and excused the young Pandora hopeful from her office.

"One last thing…get past your guilt about Millie's death. If you don't, you won't make it here as a Pandora." Those final words branded an image into her mind.

 _Get past my guilt…_

As Summer bowed and exited, Amelia called for Nana. Waiting a moment until the outer office door closed. Amelia gave her assistant some instructions. "Ms. Hayashi, please obtain an additional copy of GM Eight Seven Zero's training results and deliver them to me. Daily, if you don't mind." Her secretary nodded and turned to leave. "Don't forget to include _every_ assessment result; her victories, losses and KO's, and please report on the number of deaths she experiences during the training simulation program."

"One more thing, Miss Hayashi…I would like you to speak privately with Kim. Make it clear to her that the simulator battle programming for GM Eight Seven Zero must be more… _rigorous_ than normal. That will be all for now. You may go."

The secretary bowed and closed the door behind her.

* * *

For the last two days, Summer had the good fortune of having her own room. There was a second bed, but she had not been assigned a roommate. Now that Summer returned to her room, she thought about how the meeting with Headmistress Amelia didn't go well. She was perplexed about what McGeady had written. She repeated the words in her mind.

 _Unnatural behavior…_

She just wanted to find the deepest darkest hole and crawl into it and be forgotten forever. Feeling the need for meditation, she sat down in the middle of the room. With her legs folded, she closed her eyes and began her breathing techniques. As she calmed herself, she tried to think back about something her mother said.

 _The most painful facet of guilt is the emotional pain._

She could almost hear her mother saying those words to her. On the day Satellizer retired, Summer learned how guilty her mother had felt for being away so much of the time as Summer was growing up.

Summer continued to relive the moment trying to alleviate her own emotional pain from Millie's death. Caught up in her own peacefulness, she didn't notice the noise outside the door.

"Hi! Hello! Anybody home?"

A spunky dark-haired girl burst through the door carrying a suitcase and a duffel.

"Hey! Are you GM Eight Seven Zero?" Summer was so startled, she fell backwards and bumped her head on the bed frame.

"Whoops! Sorry about that! Did I scare you?" She dropped her stuff on the vacant bed and helped her up. "So, are you Summer? Summer el Bridget -Aoi?" With a giant grin, the girl waited for a response as she plopped down on the bed.

Summer sighed to herself. She of course had heard this a dozen times before and it was growing tiresome in her short fifteen years.

"Yes…what of it?" She retorted, rubbing the bump on her head.

"You're Satellizer and Kazuya's daughter? Wow, that's so cool!" The young brunette jumped up and down on her bed. "My roommate is the Untouchable Queen's daughter! Yeah, oh yeah! This is so awesome!" Noticing that Summer didn't share her excitement, her bounces on the bed slowed to a stop. "Hey, what's up? You don't like being recognized do you?"

Summer just pouted and witnessed her single room vacancy disappear. "Listen, don't be prissy!" The new girl teased. "I just think its pretty cool and an honor to meet you." Summer glanced at the girl, who was smiling from ear to ear like someone meeting their idol for the very first time. She seemed to be genuinely interested in more than just her parents' heroic deeds.

The new girl extended her hand. "My name's Adriana. Adriana Lohman. I'm from America! Well Washington, D.C. to be exact. I missed my flight, and I just arrived today."

Summer smiled. "…Nice to meet you, I'm Summer...uh…you already know that huh?"

Adriana just smiled back. "Yeah, I know. They gave me your name and designation when I picked up the admission papers and dorm assignment. This is going to be so cool!"

* * *

 _Virgina, United States_

Henry Lohman yelled from the basement. "Somebody! Check the toast! I left it in the machine!" He got distracted from making breakfast and went downstairs to check on the family cat who sounded like it was vomiting. As he reached the bottom step, sure enough there it was, on his chair again.

"Damn cat! What the hell?"

Meanwhile, Adriana and her mother were arguing about which outfit to wear on the trip. Adriana wanted to wear the short purple dress, but her mother Mariana insisted on a much more conservative longer dress.

"No, no, no, NO! Adriana! Listen to me! You can wear what you like when you get there, but do your mother a favor and wear this dress today."

"UGH! I don't like that dress! It's too long and un-flattering. Why are you even in here? I can dress myself."

Mariana dropped her shoulders and stood up to leave. "All right, I will go downstairs and help your father make breakfast. Wear the other dress!"

"MOM! C'mon, I'm old enough to wear what I want! I don't have to wear silly dresses that make me look like a little girl."

Mariana walked by William's room. On his bed, the eight year old was mesmerized with an electronic video game device. "At least one child of mine is behaving!" She called over her shoulder.

"UGH, came the recognizable sarcastic sound from her daughter's bedroom.

"Damn cat! Seriously? Must you puke on my chair?" Henry was beside himself as he cleaned up the mess. "What's wrong with you? Doing it on my chair so that it's nearly impossible to clean it up completely! You can't do it on the floor, like any other normal cat. Do you have to do it on my leather office chair?"

Arriving downstairs, Mariana pressed the cancel button on the toaster and saved the kitchen appliance from catching fire. Setting the table for breakfast, she made sure Adriana had her purple glass and William had his green cup. The digital clock on the wall showed a different time than the digital clock on the oven, which was still different from the digital display on their handset communication devices.

"Guys! Get down here for breakfast! We are going to miss our flight if we don't hurry."

Henry had returned from the basement with a disgusted look on his face.

"Damn cat, puked on my chair again Mariana! I've had it!"

She poured some juice in his glass and pointed at his chair. "Sit! Eat your breakfast. Stop complaining about the cat. Your second daughter leaves for West Genetics today. It was just last week we watched her graduate from Basics School." Henry sat heavy in the chair and looked at his plate and sighed.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I get all worked up over the littlest things. I didn't even say good morning to her. How is she doing today? Is she nervous?"

Mariana took the burned piece of toast and placed it on his plate.

"Oh, she wants to wear a short dress for the flight. I said no, but she is insisting."

Biting into the burned toast Henry said, "NO, I would like her to wear some other dress instead. Or what about a pair of shorts or capri pants eh? Hey, why is this toast burned?"

"Guys, breakfast is on the table!" Mariana yelled again. The sounds of heavy stomping and crashing from upstairs meant that their children were on their way downstairs. William was down first and jumped into his seat. He chose his favorite cereal and poured it into his bowl.

"Will, are you excited to get on the plane?" Henry asked. "I'm sure it will be one of the big fast ones this time!" His son however shook his head and stuffed his mouth with a spoonful of cereal.

"Eh? Why not? It's going to be fun, we get to leave DC for the weekend and drop off your sister. Then we can go explore Tokyo a little before we have to come back. Some of my engineering buddies told me that the rebuilding of the city is coming along nicely."

William took another spoonful, but showed little excitement. "I'm not impressed that we won't have connectivity on the plane. I can't play my video games." Henry stared at his son. "Really? Didn't I mention that we are dropping off your sister? Doesn't it bother you that we won't be seeing her again for ten months. Time for some family bonding. Forget about the video games."

Adriana walked slowly down the stairs in the short purple dress. She cruised around the table and gave her father a quick kiss on his cheek. She grabbed a banana and the pitcher of juice.

"There is cereal too if you want it Adriana." Henry said.

"No, I'm fine with this banana Dad."

Insistent on beating the proverbial dead horse, a disgusted Mariana went back to the subject of the purple dress. "Sweetheart, that dress is much too short for you. Please consider wearing something else?"

"Mom…stop with the dress! Shouldn't you guys be worrying about missing my flight to West Genetics?" Henry looked at the clock and took another bite of the burnt toast. "We have a few minutes before we have to be at the airport. Traffic south to Dulles isn't too bad at this hour. Please sit with your dad one last time for breakfast here at home before we leave. We did this with your older sister, and I want to continue the tradition. Is that too much to ask?"

* * *

 _West Genetics, Japan_

The new Holo-War Games Discipline Simulation Center was an immense three story octagonal building which was covered by a dome. The overall arena floor measured five hundred meters at its widest point, and the entire building was equipped with large holo-emitting devices. This new facility was built to re-create complete battlefield environments, weather, weapons and lifelike war scenarios. The facility was designed to help future Pandora train to handle diverse situations they would face while on active duty.

Instructor Kim Okada ordered all twelve 1st Years to form into two lines of six and stand at attention. Next, the rules of the first wave of training exercises were explained.

"Listen up!" Yelled Kim.

"This is the Holo-War Games Discipline Center! This will be your life for the next month! This place was built to train you as Pandora. Since the threat from the NOVA is not as great, Genetics has joined with the militaries, national authorities and enforcement centers across the globe to assign active duty to all graduating Pandora."

Summer turned slightly to Adriana.

"It's really true isn't it?"

Adriana just nodded with a smile on her face.

Kim continued, "You will serve as field commanders and elite force tactical specialists that will assist the traditional armies in whatever fashion they need."

As the instructor walked back and forth between the two lines, she further explained the expectations of the practice simulated war games.

"Phases 1 through 3 of the training will be general hand to hand combat scenarios. Phase 4 will be dedicated war games simulations."

Kim then described to them the training arena for Phase One of the program. "The arena platform is octagonal in shape. It will be raised two meters off the ground. The surrounding floor tiles encompassing the outer platform's perimeter will have a low voltage electric field which will shock an individual upon contact." Hearing this, some of the girls swallowed hard and sighed.

"There will be three rounds to each match. Each match lasts two minutes. A winner is decided when their opponent either drops to one knee or is pushed off the platform. A draw will be awarded if both opponents survive to the two minute mark. Refrain from knocking out your opponents; points will only be awarded in the final round."

As the discipline center operators tap control panels, the arena itself materialized. Summer and Adriana talked to one another about how they would accomplish the goal of this exercise. "It seems like it shouldn't be too bad." mused Adriana.

One by one, the individuals made their way to the top of the platform. The digital timer displayed two minutes. The sound of the tone signified the beginning of the training.

Match after match, there were winners and losers. Some girls purposely fell to one knee after taking a few hits because they would rather not fall into the electrical field arrays at the base of the platform.

 _GM Nine One Zero_ appeared on the display screen. Summer watched as Adriana climbed up the platform and stood ready in the traditional defensive stance. "She is a close combat fighter like me!" Summer exclaimed as she pushed her glasses back onto her nose. As the match progressed, she watched her roommate roll and dodge away from her opponent's attacks. Her graceful movements and defensive posture made it quite difficult for her opponent to land any hits. Adriana stayed on the defensive for the first minute of the match budgeting her energy.

Dodging the last roundhouse kick, Adriana immediately went on the attack and completed two three-hit combos to her opponent's upper body and face. The girl staggered back and fell over the edge. Adriana scanned the line of girls until she saw Summer. She gave her the thumbs-up and stepped off the platform onto the gangway leading down to the base.

"That was amazing!" Summer said to Adriana as they met up on the lower platform level. "I didn't know you had such great close quarter martial arts training."

Adriana beamed with pride. "I studied all my life! My instructor in America was a six time regional champion." The two girls shared a few more words while they watched the others complete their matches.

Larisa Tamm had been anxious and apprehensive for the last ten minutes. Watching girls lose and fall off the platform disgusted her.

 _Weaklings and cowards! They don't deserve to be considered Pandora._

Larisa, standing next in line watched the match unfold. In her eyes, the title of Pandora was only for the most worthy. When the next loser fell from the platform, she shook her head.

Larisa's sense of pride and her feelings of superiority could perhaps be traced back to her roots in the old Eastern European Union. Her family was part of the "nobility" and her father helped found a multinational corporation - Minsk Heavy Industries, in Belarus. Larisa was proud to be the only daughter of the Tamm family to enter the Pandora program.

When the screen displayed her number, Larisa took a deep breath and confidently walked up the ramp. Some of the 1st Year observers hushed their voices as the tall girl reached the top. She scrutinized her opponent who had stepped onto the opposite side of the fighting platform. _She seems like a short weak little runt._

Larisa's combatant was five foot two inch tall Pina Marigold. Petite and demure, Pina did not have the size and weight of her opponent but she courageously assumed the defensive stance and awaited the start of the match.

"Puny little shit, I'll show you what is expected of a real Pandora!" Taunted Larisa. Pina's expression darkened. She was quite familiar with Larisa's infamous reputation as a ruthless bully.

 _This will not be an easy fight for me. I'm going to do my best._

As the timer counted down two minutes, both girls went at each other. Larisa had almost a ten inch height advantage and longer reach over her smaller adversary. As they continued to spar, it became evident what Pina lacked in size, she made up for in speed. She was able to get in quite a few strikes and roll out safely before her opponent could connect with any of her heavy counter-strikes.

Trying to anticipate Larisa's offensive moves, she was surprised by a few low kicks and a quick left cross. As she wiped the steady flow of blood from her mouth and cheek, she could hear the taunts from her opponent. "Your fighting is adequate _Shorty_ , but you will lose!" This served only to increase the fury of Pina's attacks.

Larisa blocked each kick and punch and it soon became evident that the smaller fighter was becoming fatigued. Larisa used that to her advantage and baited her by dropping her left guard. Pina paused her overlapping attack to figure out what Larisa was planning.

In that crucial moment, Larisa straight kicked her in the stomach. Gracefully twirling to her left, she landed a roundhouse kick to Pina's face and watched as Pina stumbled back and fell off the platform.

"Whoa!" Summer exclaimed, "Who is that?"

"That up there is Larisa Tamm. She is old-school bad-ass." Adriana described. "She is someone we need to avoid. From what I've heard, she has a small following of girls who go around together and harass the weaker 1st Years. She's predicted to be Rank One in our class."

Pina shuddered from the pain. She clung to the edge of the electrified floor plate and managed to drag herself free. The Pandora hopeful found a footing and stood up. Her body was still shaking from the electrical shocks.

Summer and Adriana were standing near the spot of the platform where Pina emerged. As she searched for the medical triage station, it was evident that she had a broken nose and dark bruises on her face. Her purple Genetics uniform was ripped slightly at the shoulder. The low voltage "tasing" had disorientated her and she was staggering.

Summer and Adriana rushed over and helped Pina remain on her feet.

"Easy there killer." Joked Adriana.

"Thanks..." Pina managed to say. The medical staff immediately approached and took Pina to the mobile Triage Station to treat her injuries before the next round.

Having strolled down the gangway, Larisa noticed the two girls delivering Pina to the medical team. "HEY! What the hell are you doing helping her?"

The eight other girls in line suddenly turned their attention to what was about to happen.

"You two! Did you hear me? Don't assist her! If she can't make it on her own, she is not fit to be a Pandora!"

Ignoring Larisa, the two helped Pina make the last four steps to the medical personnel.

"HEY! Are both of you deaf? YES, you two little shits!"

Summer left Pina's side and confronted Larisa. "You won the match. Leave her alone. Can't you see she needs medical attention so that she can continue to the next round?"

Standing six inches taller than Summer, Larisa scowled at her.

"So… _The Princess_ actually has friends?"

"Leave her alone…" Summer sternly repeated.

"What's your problem _Princess_?" Larisa taunted. "When I tell you to do something you do it!"

"On the battlefield," explained Summer, "Pandora have an obligation to assist their fallen comrades."

"Not weak and pathetic ones!" snapped Larisa. The two of them stood inches from each other for a moment not speaking. Larisa mockingly replied, "I think that the daughter of the great _Untouchable Queen_ needs to yield. Your mother isn't here to help you and it would be an embarrassment if _The_ _Princess_ got injured right here."

Summer heard enough. Looking up at her face Summer snarled as she spit out the words.

"Stop…calling… me… _Princess._ "

Instructor Kim walked up behind them and tapped the taller Pandora's shoulder.

"Ok you two. Let's get back to the simulations."

Larisa grinned, "You're lucky that we are training and that I don't have time to deal with a little pain in the ass _Princess_ like you." Spinning around, Larisa walked away and got back into formation.

Adriana rejoined her roommate. "Didn't I just tell you that she is one of those girls that should be avoided?"

"Pandora are supposed to defend the weak and protect the innocent." Cried Summer. "Pina was injured. As soldiers on the battlefield, it's our duty to not only win the fight, but to rescue our fallen comrades."

"That was brave of you to stand up to her. Dumb, but brave. You know that now, you've got yourself a target painted on your back."

"You're probably right, but I just couldn't stand there and not help! I just hope things don't turn out the way they did the last time I tried to save someone. I don't want that to happen again."

Adriana understood. After all, she heard the story about what happened to Summer at Basics School.

The display read: GM Eight Seven Zero versus GM Nine Nine Two. "Here, take these…" Adriana was surprised when her roommate handed over her glasses.

"What do you want me to do with these? Don't you need them to fight? Oh, right…never mind." Summer walked up to the platform. This was her first simulation training fight with an opponent that she didn't know.

The Japanese girl on the opposite side was Kallie Osuka. Her height and weight were comparable to Summer's. Her orchid hair was tied tightly in a bun and her purple Genetics uniform fit her figure flawlessly. Her defensive stance was quite unique. Her right hand clenched in a fist was positioned low while her left hand was shoulder height with her palm up. The timer displayed two minutes. Summer recalled her martial arts training from her youth. She should be able to anticipate most of the attacks that Kallie would throw at her.

The tone sounded and the clock timer began counting down. Bursting forward, Summer landed a flurry of attacks. Kallie was overwhelmed. Summer's multiple hit combos devastated her opponent's upper body. Kallie stayed on the defensive and tried to guard her injuries and block any future strikes. The two squared off for a few more seconds attacking and blocking.

Kallie attempted a forearm cross, but Summer deftly caught it and shoved her down to the ground. Stepping back to allow Kallie to get up, Summer raised her fists and waited for her opponent's next advance.

Kallie was frustrated, she didn't think that this person could anticipate all of her attacks.

 _I can't take much more like this, I have to counter!_

Seeing an opening in Kallie's defense strategy, Summer landed a heavy blow to her left side which dropped her left arm down to protect her injury. Spinning to her right, she landed a roundhouse kick to Kallie's upper chest.

Stumbling backwards towards the edge, it was evident that she was going to fall. Summer quickly rushed in and grabbed her hand. The crowd gasped.

Kallie was dumb-founded. Summer kept her from falling. She steadied herself and then pulled her back up.

As Kallie got back to the platform, her knee touched the floor plate and the round was declared over. Nodding and bowing to her defeated competitor, Summer turned and exited the platform leaving Kallie still kneeling in the arena and hanging her head in disbelief. As Summer reached the bottom, she noticed Larisa and a few girls in line staring at her. Her smirk was enough to tell Summer that she was not going to forget what happened with Pina.

All the girls completed Round One of the simulator exercises. For the second round, the rules were modified. A winner would be declared either by a knockout or a ring out. Taking a knee would not qualify as a loss, and fights ending in a draw would not count.

The first fight of Round Two started with Summer. She made her way back up to the platform and prepared herself. Stretching her muscles, she positioned for an offensive stance.

Her opponent, Corraine Milford, was an inch shorter than Summer, having a similar lean muscular build. Her layered red hair was neatly cut just under her chin and curled around at the tips. Summer recognized her opponent as one of Larisa's friends. _She probably needs to impress Larisa. She'll try to inflict as much punishment possible._

As the timer began, Summer blocked a high jump kick and a knee to the lower stomach. With a forward roll, Summer passed under her opponent as she attempted another jump kick. Corraine became angry with herself for missing both kicks. As a result, her technique got sloppy and she didn't remain focused.

Taking advantage of the error, Summer quickly slid sideways on her next advance. Seeing that the edge of the platform was close, she side-stepped away from her opponent. As Corraine dashed towards her, Summer spun around and delivered a square kick to her lower back. The force of the maneuver was enough to add to Corraine's momentum, and as a result, she ran right off the platform's edge.

Down below, instructor Okada discreetly recorded Summer's triumph over Corraine. She made a few extra notes in her PAD, then uploaded the data to Nana Hayashi.

Two hours into the session, it was Adriana's turn again. Unfortunately, as she struggled with her opponent, she continued to take multiple hits to the face and upper body. Watching from the arena floor, Summer kept calling out words of encouragement. "C'mon Lohman! Dodge and counter!" Finally, she was able to gain the upper hand. Adriana landed some knees to her opponent's abdomen and then quickly delivered a right elbow to her competitor's forehead knocking her unconscious.

Though victorious, Adriana struggled to remain standing; her body had taken quite a beating and her head ached from the pummeling she had received. As she gave the thumbs up to Summer, she accidentally fell off the platform.

Delighted to see Summer's friend fall from the platform, Larisa clapped her hands in ovation. _Weak, just like the rest of them…_ Watching Summer help her friend off the electrified plate nauseated her. _Being the daughter of Satellizer, I would have expected a more heartless and cunning individual. From what I see, this girl is too soft to be a true Pandora._

Shortly thereafter, it was Larisa's turn back on the platform. She decided to take out her anger out on her opponent. The fight lasted less than twelve seconds.  
Immediately at the start of the match, she surprised her adversary with a swift roundhouse kick to the head. Then with two hands, she shoved her competitor over the edge. As the bystanders watched the unfortunate girl fall from the platform, their attention re-focused to the timer display. No first year Pandora hopeful had beaten an opponent under twenty seconds.

She looked over the edge at the fallen adversary. Grinning, she flipped down from the platform demonstrating some unique acrobatic skills. She met up with her friends and got back into line. Lingering for a moment, she purposely met Summer's gaze and winked.

Meanwhile, Pina Marigold was still feeling the throbbing pain in her body. She was grateful that the medical team was utilizing their portable equipment to quickly heal and treat her wounds, but as she ascended the platform, her injuries still hadn't fully healed. In her mind, she knew that this handicap would tip the balance to her opponent. As the timer counted down, she did her best to defend against her opponent's attacks. She ducked and blocked several strikes. She was successful in landing a few effective blows of her own that kept her competitor on the defensive. Overall, Pina had a much better round than before. Striving to maintain her concentration, she tried to stay in close, but received too many blows to the head and upper body and ultimately fell from the platform once again.

Round Two concluded in the same fashion as Round One. The medical staff did an excellent job in treating broken limbs, internal injuries and lacerations on the bodies of all twelve high ranked 1st Year Pandora.

With the start of Round Three, the competitors were introduced to more variations to the rules. The addition of traditional weapons were now permitted. Each student was given a Bo staff to use against their opponent. The introduction of weapons will alter the outcome of the matches, and send quite a few more contestants to the medical stations. Summer and Adriana stood next to Pina outside the line while instructor Kim explained the revisions to the rules.  
Interrupted during her explanation, Kim touched her ear piece and nodded up to the glass windows of the Holo Discipline Simulation Center's observation deck. The one-way glass hid from view various spectators who came to watch the Pandora train.

The next moment caught Summer and Adriana completely off guard. As Kim completed her explanation and stepped down from the arena, both their numbers appeared on the screen:

GM.870 - - - - GM.910

Looking at each other with blank expressions, they acknowledged one another and slowly approached the opposite ends of the platform. Reaching the top, both girls hesitantly gripped their weapons and stepped onto the octagonal platform.

This would prove to be a very difficult match. The look in Summer's eyes concerned Adriana. For a brief moment, her blue eyes seemed to glow. The two girls had grown to respect each other as friends and fellow Pandora. They even shared common fighting techniques.

Summer felt conflicting emotions swirling within herself. She had never fought against a friend. She began to feel sick. As they bowed to each other, they took similar defensive stances.

"Don't pull any punches el Bridget -Aoi!"

Summer returned a similar response, "…Not a chance Lohman."

The timer began counting down. Both girls just stood motionless for a moment looking at each other. Adriana called out to Summer, "We have to fight sometime this hour!" Summer nodded and took a step to her right.

The two friends engaged in a flurry of swings and strikes. Both girls twirled and moved in and out away from each other with each passing swing of their weapon. The sounds of the Bo staffs striking each other indicated that neither girl had landed a single hit to the other's body.

"We will…have to… hit each other eventually."

"You can TRY to hit me if you can!" Adriana shouted back.

Summer's offensive strikes started to connect to her roommate's body. Adriana successfully landed a few solid hits as well. Standing very close to each other they continued to block and strike at each other with ferocity.

With a final swing of her staff, Adriana displayed a smile. In an instant, she dropped to one knee and swung her staff backward sweeping Summer's legs out. Falling with a crash, she rolled back and flipped up. Surprised by her opponent's cunning, Summer rolled to her right to avoid Adriana's second advancing attack. They continued to trade blows for the next few seconds. Suddenly, the timer reached zero. The tone signified that the match was over.

Both girls just stood for a moment breathing heavily. "…We did it." Adriana said. "It's…a draw. Ugh, no points…shit." Both girls bowed to each other and turned to leave the platform.

Furious with what she just witnessed, Larisa screamed to instructor Kim for an exception to the last match. "This is bullshit! I demand an exhibition match against Summer el Bridget -Aoi!"

Kim attempted to calm Larisa by saying that an exhibition match was not necessary and there would be plenty of time in the future to face Summer. "NO! I want this match to happen now!" She shouted. "That last fight was a farce! Those two are roommates and friends, they wouldn't really hurt each other during the match. Look at them! They aren't really that injured."

Kim looked up to the observation windows, touching her ear piece, she nodded. "Very well GM Eight Eight Nine. All right you two, let's get this over with." Satisfied, Larisa quickly jumped up to her side of the platform and anxiously awaited her challenger.

Placing her hand on her shoulder, Adriana coached Summer on a winning strategy. "This is ridiculous, you are exhausted. It would be different if you rested up first. So, Larisa will try to take you out in the first seconds of the match. Block, cover and dodge until you get an opening to counter-attack. Anticipate her trying some irregular tactics. Don't forget, it's just two minutes."

Summer smiled and accepted her friend's advice. "I'll be ok, I'm not too tired…Hey, maybe I'll win. Then Larisa will have to leave Pina and the other girls alone for good."

Summer ascended the ramp to her side of the platform. At the top, both girls stood face to face. All sounds within the Discipline Center were muted for this moment. Larisa rolled her eyes. "Enjoy your defeat, _Princess._ It's going to be painful."

The clock began its countdown.

Larisa immediately swung her staff up and around and brought it down onto Summer's head. Avoiding the first strike, Summer rolled backward and sideways. Successfully flipping back up, she took a defensive stance towards Larisa. They circled each other for a few moments. Charging at her opponent, Larisa tried a different strategy. Twirling it in place, her Bo staff glanced inches away from Summer's mid section.

With a slight jump, Summer twisted herself and swung her left leg around striking Larisa at the base of her head with her heel - landing and then rolling to her side. Summer saw that her challenger had stumbled forward towards the edge. An enraged Larisa spun and glowered at her opponent. She bared her teeth and rushed at her once again. This time, Summer took an offensive stance and blocked her attack. With every parry of her Bo staff, Summer used her legs and forearms to inflict damage to Larisa's body.

Striking her left knee and locking her competitor's right arm, Summer dealt another blow and drove her adversary to the ground. Stomping her boot on the platform and screaming out in frustration, Larisa threw her Bo staff over the edge of the platform. "I will beat the living shit out of you _Princess_! I don't need this weapon!"

Knowing that it would be unfair to continue using her weapon as well, Summer tossed her staff over the side. "What are you doing?" cried Adriana from the base of the platform.

With both her fists level to her chin, Summer prepared a defensive stance. Disregarding form and technique, Larisa raged at Summer. Jumping into the air, she came down with a double-fist and knee combo. Summer blocked the fist strike, but the knee connected with her chest. Letting out a gasp, she tried to side-step, but Larisa caught her with a hard right to her face.

The pain was paralyzing. At that moment, Summer believed that her jaw was possibly broken _._ She could taste blood in her mouth and instantly became aware that one of her teeth were missing.

In spite of the agony, she continued to fight. Swinging up and around, she delivered a two-hit punch to Larisa's mid-section, causing her to wince in pain. She backed away from Summer and adjusted her defensive technique. _The Princess is impressive! I didn't think she would last this long._

Down on the arena floor, Kim handled her ear piece. "Yes, I did disable the timer." Kim warily looked up at both fighters, then at the observation windows. "Understood. It shouldn't last much longer anyway. Yes, I have the data."

The mood of the arena changed, the entire Discipline Center staff and Pandora hopefuls stood silently watching these two young warriors trade blows. The clock timer had stopped seven minutes ago.

They slowly continued to circle each other. Larisa was protecting her left side while Summer was slowed by a noticeable limp. Larisa could see Summer's twisted painful expression, the facial bruises started to become visible.

 _How much longer are they going to let us fight?_

Larisa lunged forward again. Anticipating the attack, Summer stepped sideways and twisted her waist avoiding the assault, but in doing so, she landed hard on her sprained ankle. The joint completely gave out causing her to fall heavy to the floor. She wanted to cry out, but her jaw barely moved. Blood and saliva had soaked the front of her uniform.

Watching from the arena floor, Adriana called out, "GET UP! GET UP!" as she watched her friend use every last ounce of strength to push herself up and balance on her good leg. Summer saw that they were dangerously close to the edge, and she realized what Larisa's next approach would be.

At the very last instant, she dodged Larisa's right fist and locked her arm with hers. Using her weight, she dropped straight down breaking Larisa's arm at the elbow. Screaming in agony, Larisa stepped backward; her right arm dangled useless.

Summer pitched forward and landed a back handed body shot to Larisa's stomach and finished with an uppercut to her chin.

Crushed, Larisa fell backwards over the edge. Without thinking, Summer reached out and grabbed the front of her uniform. The weight of the tall blonde yanked Summer down to the platform.

With her eyes wide, Larisa snarled. "Don't you _DARE_ humiliate me, _Princess_!"

Summoning her rage, she wrenched Summer's hand free and fell with a resounding thud onto the electrified plates below the platform.

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my story! Your opinion matters to me, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would take a moment and leave a review.**


	5. Compatibility

**_CHAPTER 5 - COMPATIBILITY_**

 _West Genetics, Japan_

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Adriana eagerly asked while awaiting her friend's response on the medical station's bed.

With both eyes still shut, Summer simply smiled and said "My main teacher and mentor was Rana Linchen."

"WHAT!? Are you serious? You're kidding, right?" Summer turned her head slightly and opened an eye, looking at Adriana.

"No, I am not kidding. Its true. My…mother requested quite a few…unique teachers for me."

"Summer! You have to tell me _EVERYTHING!_ Especially about being around Rana Linchen! My God, I consider her one of the best close-quarter Pandora fighters ever! Hey, wasn't she your mother's rival for many years?"

Summer managed to smile again, but felt some discomfort. "In the beginning, Rana competed with my mother for father's _attention…_ " With Adriana's help, she slowly sat up - touching her cheek. "…Is my face…healing, ok?"

"Yeah, your jaw was pretty messed up. It may take another hour for your bone to set so don't try to talk too much." Adriana replied. "You kept drooling all over the place when they carried you down; it was a little embarrassing."

Summer was disgusted to hear that her classmates witnessed her in such a compromising situation. "Never mind that please! What about my recovery time?" She insisted.

"The doctors stabilized your vitals and splinted your shattered ankle. They say you should be completely healed in twenty six hours or so."

Summer was stunned that her recovery time would be so short. Adriana handed over her glasses, and as Summer put them on, she was surprised to see so many empty med cots. "Adriana, where am I?"

"You are at the main recovery center. Your injuries were pretty severe, so they transported you here. I tagged along, I hope you don't mind. I know that you like to be by yourself sometimes."

"It's ok, thanks for being there for me." Summer was elated to know that someone cared about her enough to accompany her to the medical facility. After scanning the room, the person she had hoped to see wasn't present. "So…where is she?"

"Oh, the big blonde bully? She was treated back at the Holo Discipline Center. I'm guessing that they wanted to keep you two separate, so they brought you here."

On the opposite end of the recovery room, Pina Marigold sat alone. She felt compelled to say something; her parents always taught her to be thankful. As she got off of her med cot, she slowly approached her two classmates who had assisted her earlier during the training.

 _How can I say it though? What…do I say?_

"Um…Summer? Summer el Bridget-Aoi?" Pina quietly asked.

"Oh, hello. You're Pina, right?"

"What's up?" Adriana asked.

"I just wanted to thank you for what you did earlier. Thank you for helping me with my…recovery and I respect your actions against Larisa Tamm."

Summer felt that the girl was being sincere, and so she felt the need to interrupt. "On the battlefield, helping out your fellow soldier is the right thing to do. You don't have to thank me." Summer slowly slid her legs around to the side of the bed. "The best thing you can do for me is to continue your training and improve so that next time, you will be victorious."

While the girls were talking, Kim had quietly approached and had overheard the conversation. Noticing Kim, Adriana tapped Summer on the shoulder and helped adjust her position to face the instructor. "Instructor Kim. Thank you for coming to visit me. May I ask a question?"

"Of course, you may."

"Why did the match go as long as it did? What purpose…did it serve to keep us up on that platform for…"

"Twelve minutes!" Adriana cut in, feeling the need to speak her mind.

Kim replied matter-of-factly, "I was given instructions to stop the clock and allow your fight to continue."  
Pina held her hand to her mouth.

"Continue the fight!? Why? What the hell? Seriously?" Adriana yelled.

Summer motioned Adriana to calm down as Okada continued. "Larisa Tamm is projected to be ranked first overall in your freshmen class. I was ordered to let you two fight for as long as necessary to see if your skills and power in combat were…shall we say…as predicted."

Summer continued her stare at Instructor Kim. Adriana, however, spoke out again, "That's bullshit! C'mon, she's the daughter of Satellizer el Bridget-Aoi. Of course she would be victorious. Give me a break!"

"Enough! GM Nine One Zero! I am losing my patience. If you do not learn to control that mouth of yours when speaking to me, then you will definitely face some consequences which will be most unpleasant!"

Summer suddenly felt the need to leave. Gathering up her things, she motioned to her friends. "Thank you instructor. Please forgive my friends and me if we were in any way disrespectful. We are all a little confused." She got up off the cot, and with some help from Adriana and Pina, began walking toward the exit.

Outside, the blue sky and clouds brought Summer a sense of warmth and comfort. She spotted a bench on the side of the building near a line of neatly planted flowers. It reminded her of Millie's memorial. "Let's sit here for a moment?" Her two friends eagerly sat down next to her.

"You know, guys, I think this kind of day is why my mother named me _Summer_. I was born on a day like today; a beautiful warm sunny day. I really don't think that my parents ever considered having children when they first got together. Their duty to Genetics and the people of the world always took precedence."

"Ever since I was little, my parents were always rushing off to some NOVA clash. I was so lonely. Being that young, I never considered what would have happened if my parents never came back. All I knew was to continue my mother's training schedule."

"So that's what I did. I trained as hard as I could. My instructors were strict but supportive. I was told repeatedly that being the daughter of the great Satellizer was a great honor. They encouraged me that becoming a Pandora was in my blood."

"As I grew older, however, I began to realize that it was not all sweetness and light. It eventually became quite a burden which began to weigh heavily on my shoulders, until finally; I began to realize that I was living in the shadow of my parents, especially my mother's. There have actually been some times when what some people might consider a blessing was, to me, a curse. – And ever since what happened back then…with Millie dying…I'm still having a big problem with that."

"All of us are grateful to your parents for all that they did those many years ago. Right now however, we are grateful to have YOU here with us." Pina replied holding Summer's hand. "Someone told me something a couple years ago - When you deal with regret and frailty, it's not _how_ you start the healing process, but how you finish it. You can't keep feeling responsible for your friend's death."

Summer didn't think about it like that. She was always caught up in the depth of her failing. Nobody explained it as simply as Pina did.

Adriana interrupted. "Honestly Summer, I'm looking forward to all of us becoming Pandora and kicking some serious ass! You just have to get past this little blue funk that you're in." Pina rolled her eyes at Adriana.

"Next week they conduct our final Stigmata compatibility testing. I can't wait to see what we are going to be capable of once we get the implants! It's going to be great!"

Adriana clenched her fists and imitated throwing some punches at an invisible enemy. Pina on the other hand, wasn't looking forward to the compatibility test; she already knew what the result would be.

* * *

 _April, 2085  
_ _Pantin, 21 minutes northeast of Paris, France_

Lucie was crying again. Her husband Rémi had just opened a letter; another _rent overdue_ notice. The French government was eliminating the subsidies on the lower income housing community and the burden was expected to fall to the citizens. One of the harder hit families was the Marigolds. Rémi was a factory worker who worked long hours to provide for his wife Lucie and their only daughter, Pina.

In accordance with the Genetics initiative; and French law governing all families with female children, when Pina reached the age of ten, Rémi and Lucie completed their citizen's duty by providing the French government with Pina's blood and tissue samples. A few weeks later, the parents would receive, from the Ministry of Defense, preliminary Stigmata compatibility results.

They were excited when they received the official looking envelope from the government. This was, after all, a great honor to be given to the daughter of a lowly factory worker and his wife. Upon opening the letter, they were disheartened to learn that Pina's scores were just below the average. Fortunately, the number was above the minimum requirement for acceptance into the Pandora program.

Rémi cried out and embraced his wife at reading the good news. Both of them had spent many evenings justifying to themselves sending their only daughter away to become a Pandora. One of the major benefits of successful Pandora training is the abundant compensation they would receive upon successful completion of service. For them, Pina's becoming a Pandora would be the key to lifting them out of a life of poverty. _Everything depends on Pina…_ They would say to themselves.

Quietly opening the door to her room, her parents peered in and watched their little girl sleep soundly in her bed. Silently, they both entered and placed their hands on her. Rémi spoke softly, "Your test results came back little one. You will be able to enroll in Basics School in a few years. Then, one day, you will be a great Pandora, and save us all…"

 _August, 2090  
_ _Pantin, 21 minutes northeast of Paris, France_

The day arrived that Pina was scheduled to leave for West Genetics, having successfully completed the Basics School training. Unfortunately, her shoulder injury still wasn't healing properly. The pain was dull and irritating and she still didn't have full movement. Her father held her bags while she gave one last hug to her mother. Lucie couldn't help but cry, she decided to not accompany them to the station. The anguish of watching Pina leave was too emotional for her. "I love you mama. I will do my best." Motioning to her father, "I'm ready, it's okay."

Lucie wiped her tears away and nodded. She was very proud of her daughter. "You have a strong will Pina, use that strength to endure your training." The decision to enroll as a Pandora weighed heavy on Pina's shoulders. On the positive side of things, with the NOVA gone, she reassured herself that her service duties would be quick and uneventful. She would come home and provide what money she earned to help her family.

Rémi cleared his throat. "Ah…Pina my dear, it's time. We don't want to miss our connection." Pina hugged her mother one last time and followed her father through the door.

"Everything depends on Pina…my God, what have we done?" Lucie whispered as she tried once more to hold back tears.

* * *

 _West Genetics, Japan_

The final Stigmata compatibility tests are conducted in the building adjacent to the main medical building. The interior of the Compatibility Chamber resembles a professional sports team's locker room. The walls were polished decorative stone while the floor sported a mosaic tile pattern. Along the outer walls are shower stalls, lavatories and changing rooms. The interior wall partitions are lined with several testing pods. These pods are individual alcoves that Pandora enter to receive their final scan. Upon stepping into the pod, the individual will face the device inside. Once the door to the pod closes, the apparatus will scan and calculate the young woman's body. Data concerning body mass, tissue and blood will also be recorded. Once the test is complete, the subject will exit the alcove and the results will appear on the display screen adjacent to the pod. Each Pandora candidate receives a score that indicates the amount of Stigmata they receive along with their overall fighting classification.

The initial testing at age ten is to provide a benchmark. With the rigorous training program of Basics School plus the early training held at Genetics, Pandora should have honed their mental and physical abilities. The final compatibility test will gauge how much the subject has matured, and provide a more accurate profile.

Entering the chamber, each of the 1st Years are expected to remove their standard uniforms and change into a body towel. One by one, the Freshmen Pandora gather outside of the pods and await their turn. The screen next to the pod displays the designation number, signaling which Pandora hopeful should enter the pod. For the next hour, girls entered and exited the alcoves; receiving their overall score.

 _GM Nine Zero One_ , appeared on the screen - it was Pina's turn to enter the pod. Nervously, she peeked around inside. Slowly entering the pod, she felt confined in the tight space. The interior of the alcove was an array of sensors and pads. The door to the pod silently closed behind her. Removing the towel and hanging it on the hook, she placed both her hands on the pads. The hum of the equipment worried the young girl. She didn't really like tight spaces, and the insecurity of being completely naked didn't help the experience because she was very self conscious of her body. She did her best to breathe slowly.

The device automatically initiated its scan cycle of her body. The test lasted eight minutes. As the door opened behind her, Pina hastily covered herself with the towel and exited the alcove.

The results were displayed on the screen.

 _ **Compatibility Percentage: 013.0531**_  
 _ **Two Stigmata tablets allocated.**_

After seeing Pina's number, most of the girls whisper among themselves and make comments to each other. Pina could hear the giggles and negative comments from her fellow freshmen. She knew as well as they did, that her scores were borderline. The acceptable minimum average for Stigmata implantation was twelve percent. Anything less would result in an honorable discharge. With a heavy heart, she lowered her head and walked back towards the changing room.

"Hi Pina!" Exclaimed Adriana as she and Summer walked up. Noticing her forlorn expression, they asked her what was wrong.

"My results of the final test were not good. I… should go and get changed."

Summer saw the pain in her eyes. Looking at the other girls standing on the far wall, she heard the unkind teasing and comments. "What was your score if you don't mind my asking?" Looking up at Summer, she told them her score in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

With the tact of a six-year-old, Adriana blurted out. "Thirteen huh…? Geez, I didn't think girls nowadays could score that low." For which she received a sharp elbow from Summer.

"Ouch! Hey was that necessary?"

"Is that why your injuries don't heal quickly?" Summer asked delicately. "The medical treatments and recovery take longer on you as compared to the rest of us who have higher compatibility rates."

Adriana, still rubbing her arm added. "Oh, it makes sense to me now. I get it."

"…Yes, its true." Pina confessed. "Everything about me is border line, my Volt Texture will be weak, and my weapons will be small. I will lose energy rapidly and heal very slowly."

"It's ok Pina." Summer said.

"With your speed and agility, I think training to be a Decoy is your best bet." As the three Pandora hopefuls continued to discuss Pina's unique situation, a familiar girl walked by them on her way to the pod.

The screen displayed _GM Nine Nine Two_.  
"Look! It's Kallie." Adriana said. Let's go see her results."

Adriana grabbed Pina's arm and the three girls made their way to the center of the chamber. As they watched Kallie remove her towel and enter the alcove, the two taller girls turned to Pina.

"Wait a second, you really do strip naked when you go in there?"

* * *

 _August, 2090  
_ _Fujisawa (Kanagawa Prefecture) Japan_

Minato sat patiently on the tatami flooring. He watched his daughter enter quietly. Her white Kimono dress flowed elegantly as she approached. The orchid pattern on her dress perfectly matched her hair color.

She stepped to the tatami and sat down across from him. Earlier, she had prepared the table for them. Now, she waited patiently until he picked up his cup of warm tea. As he continued their ritual, he sipped the tea. Kallie imitated his movements, rotating the cup several times counter-clockwise and then sipping her tea until it was finished. Both of them lowered their cups back and placed them on the table simultaneously.

Her father spoke first. "The day has arrived, my daughter. I am very proud of you."

"Kallie bowed. "Thank you father, it has been a privilege to be with you these last few years."

Smiling at his daughter, his next statement completely caught her off guard. "You know, it's 2090. Our traditions are not exactly what they used to be. You can relax a little Kallie."

"Forgive me, I am a little nervous father." Shifting on the tatami flooring to remain as comfortable as possible, he lifted his hand up.

"You have honored me these last three years. You chose to stay with me when you mother left. You embraced your Japanese heritage and now you honor me again by joining the Pandora program. I just wish you could stay with me a little longer."

Willa Wagner, Kallie's mother is an executive for an American defense conglomerate. She met Minato twenty years ago when her company out-sourced several divisions to their Japanese affiliates. She was the vice chairman of the Special Projects division. Minato, along with a dozen Special Forces soldiers took part in the project's feasibility studies. The two grew close and soon became lovers.

Unfortunately, their relationship never blossomed the way they had hoped. In the years leading up to Kallie's birth, Minato and Willa struggled to balance their careers and their relationship. They soon began to feel that having a child would be the one factor which would bring them closer. Unfortunately, it had the opposite effect; they grew farther apart.

The couple never married and their non-traditional relationship simply decayed. Willa grew more distant and worked longer hours. Kallie was raised by one of Minato's friends who supervised the local daycare center. She got the love and attention from everyone except her actual parents. Minato chose to join the elite Special Tactics division. He assumed that he could spend more time at home with Kallie because his military obligations were sporadic. Willa, on the other hand, continued to find reasons not to be around her daughter. The pressures from work continued, and it was convenient to stay at luxury hotels than travel the thirty-five minutes home.

Kallie was twelve when her mother came home with the sad news that her company was leaving Japan and relocating back to America. Their last moments together as a family were brief.

Willa had her belongings sent back by way of the company courier. Her intentions were to finalize things with Minato and say goodbye to him in person. Additionally, she came to discuss with him a proposition regarding Kallie returning with her to America. A fine education and eventual employment opportunities would be provided by her company and she wanted her daughter to take advantage of it. Since Japan had been ravaged by war, and was now in the process of a tedious rebuilding effort, Willa hoped that she could remove her daughter from that environment and create a new life for her in America.

The prospect of losing Willa and now his daughter was overwhelming for Minato to bear. He couldn't say goodbye to his only child. Kallie saw how sad her father was and realized how utterly devastated he would be if she left him, so to everyone's shock and surprise, she turned down her mother's offer and chose to stay in Japan.

Willa was totally caught off guard. "You ignorant child! How could you possibly pass up this opportunity? I cannot believe that you would turn down such a generous offer. What a waste!" Willa left shortly after that, embarrassed and angry that her daughter chose to stay behind.

Later, on board the company's private jet, Willa had time to contemplate her feelings. On the surface, she was furious that Kallie would turn down her offer. But part of her was actually relieved. Settling into the overly plush airline seat, she closed her eyes. Deep down, Willa felt comfort in the knowledge that she didn't have the responsibility of _actually_ raising her daughter after all.

Minato was amazed but not totally surprised that his daughter had chosen him. After all, she had always felt closer to him, and his irregular military schedule allowed them to be together more often as the years passed. Her animosity towards her mother grew, however, as she matured into her adolescent years. She never forgave Willa for walking out on them.

"You have made the last three years of my life very special." Minato explained as they sat around the table. "This home will be empty without your spirit and energy providing life within its walls."

Kallie blushed, she always appreciated her father's compliments. "I love you father and I will do my best at West Genetics." Minato bowed slightly. "You have taught me well, and I will use your military training in my everyday practice. I will not fail. I will make you proud."

Minato smiled at his daughter. "Ah, very good. Always remember the lessons I taught you. Know your enemy through and through. Choose your allies well, and they will always support you. True power comes from the heart." Lastly, Minato leaned forward with something he had been wanting to say ever since she completed her Basics Schooling. "Kallie, I look forward to the opportunity to serve with you once you become a Pandora, and I hope the opportunity comes before I retire."

Holding back tears, she responded. "My dream is also to do that father! It will be an honor to serve on the battlefield with you. I plan to submit my application for service duty in your unit after my 3rd Year."

Her father was pleased. "Most kind. I will patiently wait until that day."

* * *

 _West Genetics, Japan_

The humming sound of the device slowed. The cycle was completed and the alcove door slowly opened behind her. Kallie stepped out and wrapped the towel around her again. She saw Summer, Adriana and Pina standing together nearby. After acknowledging the three girls, she glanced at her results. Satisfied, she decided to linger in the chamber a bit longer.; taking up a position on the far wall to survey the room.

"Hey look!" Adriana interrupted, "look at her results."

 _ **Compatibility Percentage: 071.0098**_  
 _ **Two Stigmata tablets allocated.**_

"Pina, its okay." Summer said confidently. "I am sure that you won't be the only freshman here with the lowest score."

Pina didn't share her sentiment. She was convinced that she would be the weakest Pandora in this class of 1st Years.

"I'm next! See you in a few!" Adriana cheered as she saw her number displayed on the screen. Boldly removing her towel and playfully draping it over Summer's shoulder, she pranced over to the pod and entered. As the door began to close, she turned and gave the peace sign and winked to her friends.

"Hey, is she like that all the time?" Pina asked. Summer smiled and removed the towel and held it out in front of her. "Yes, she is. At least you don't have to be her roommate…" Taking the towel, she tossed it over Pina's shoulder.

"Hey! Yuck! Take it off!" Pina exclaimed.

A short time later, the door opened up and Adriana stepped out. She stood by the screen and waited for the results.

 _ **Compatibility Percentage: 073.1145**_  
 _ **Two Stigmata tablets allocated.**_

"Oh yeah!" she cheered, proudly skipping over to her friends, and ignoring the fact that her exposed body was on display for the entire compatibility chamber. "Almost seventy-five percent! Not bad, huh? Hey wait, where is my towel?"

Summer motioned to Pina. She noticed that her new friend was holding it. "Hey, give that over here, I'm getting a chill."

The screen above the alcove displayed the next designation number: _GM Eight Seven Zero_. Simultaneously, the majority of the girls in the chamber stopped their conversations and lowered their voices. Summer approached the pod. She entered the alcove, hung up her towel and placed her hands on the pads. The low hum of the device filled her ears.

The machine did its work. The scans analyzed her entire body. She flexed her arm muscles and straightened her legs. Ever since she was a young girl, her mother had encouraged her to train and exercise. Now, she was facing the ultimate moment for a Pandora hopeful. This final test would determine the amount of Stigmata she would receive. She kept her eyes closed and imagined the pebbled beach back at her home town of Eastbourne. The sounds of the ocean, the smell of the air and the wind blowing through her hair brought cheerful memories. She missed home very much and thought of her mother often.

 _I wonder what she is doing right now?_

She continued her daydream until it was interrupted by the clicking and buzzing noises of the end cycle. As the door opened, she immediately snapped back to reality. Grabbing the towel and wrapping it around herself she exited the apparatus and looked up at the display.

 _ **Compatibility Percentage: 081.9451**_  
 _ **Three Stigmata tablets allocated.**_

The silent stillness of the room lingered. Some of the girls sighed and whispered to each other. Summer was about to turn away when the display screen flickered.

 _ **Compatibility Percentage: 081.9451**_  
 _ **Two Stigmata tablets allocated.**_

"Wow, eighty-one percent! Not bad Summer! That's really good!" Adriana and Pina had joined up with her while she stood next to the pod gazing at the screen. "What? Wait a second." Summer seemed confused. "Didn't that screen just display three Stigmata tablets just now?"

Adriana and Pina looked at each other and then back at their friend. "Umm, I thought it just said two…was it three?" Pina asked, as the trio of girls frowned at the display screen.

"Who in the hell could change the tablet request protocol _after_ the Conclusion Test?" Adriana demanded. Summer was frustrated and wanted answers. This was now the second time some overseeing body had exerted undue influence over her.

"Let's worry about it later huh?" Adriana continued to be supportive. "It's not like they discharged you or anything. Right?"

Summer looked up at the security camera that was tucked up along the corner of the wall. She stared into that little security lens for several moments.

 _Somebody on the other end of that camera is watching me._ _I will find out what is going on!_

As she turned around to leave, she walked right into the back of Adriana. "Eh, excuse me?" She hadn't moved a centimeter. "What's up? Um hello?"

Summer noticed that Pina had moved away to the far wall. She turned her head to the alcove monitor.

The screen displayed: _GM Eight Eight Nine_.

Each of her steps was silent on the tile floor. She strutted and swayed like a model on a runway. Her long blonde hair hung along the lower part of her back. There wasn't a towel present. Her perfect body glistened with just a hint of perspiration from the humidity in the chamber. Larisa Tamm walked right up to the two girls. Adriana side-stepped as she approached, leaving Summer in her way.

Quickly, Summer moved aside to let the tall blonde enter the device. Placing one foot into the pod, Larisa turned back to her. "I saw your score, eighty-one percent. Respectable, I guess." Turning away, she entered the device and the door slid shut.

"What a bitch!" Adriana was ready for a fight. Summer just shook her head and motioned for them to leave. "C'mon, let's go. I want to treat Pina to some Burger Queen."

Adriana just glared at her. "How can you think of food at time like this?"

As they met up with Pina, she explained. "It's just past lunch, and maybe I'm hungry?"

* * *

 _August 2090_  
 _Minsk, Belarus_

"I'm leaving mother…"

Marta just sat in her chair and looked out the window. The mansion they lived in seemed quieter than usual. Most of the rooms were devoid of any furniture since the majority of the servants had retired or accepted alternative job opportunities with the other noble families living nearby. The once lush greens surrounding the home were now barren and neglected.

Larisa knelt down next to her seat. "Mother, why won't you answer me?"

Marta turned to her daughter. "You are leaving me child. There is nothing to be said. This is what you wanted all along, isn't it?"

Larisa squeezed the armrest. "Aren't you proud of me in the slightest? I'm going to be a powerful Pandora. When I return, I will continue our family's legacy. You have my word."

Marta just shook her head. "You don't understand. Your father never wanted this for you. He wanted you to continue competing in those sporting events. He did hope that one day, you would come work for the company he help build. He just wanted the best for you, now look at what you are doing. He used to be so proud of you; winning those medals…"

"No. Father _always_ wanted a son, and he got a daughter instead. I tried to please him by winning those awards - running and sports became my life! It took a long time to earn his appreciation."

Marta stood up from her chair and walked up to the window. "Your father loved you Larisa. Why do you disrespect him now? His death three years ago still haunts me. Why do you do these things to me?"

She followed her mother to the window still clenching her fists. "Mother, listen to me. I'm the best Pandora hopeful in my Basics class. I will restore our family honor and integrity. This is what _I_ want!"

"And I want you to throw away this foolish fantasy of yours - running around in those silly skirts and fighting all the time. It's ridiculous!"

"Mother please…I'll come back and visit when I can. I promise." Moving back to the door, she picked up both her suitcases. "When I come back from my service duties, I'll consider a leadership position in Minsk Heavy Industries. It will be just like what he would have wanted me to do."

Marta didn't say a word.

With luggage in hand, Larisa walked straight through the doorway. Stopping just before the outer door, she paused.

"You know, I dreamed about him again last night. I saw it happen again. I was paralyzed, I couldn't stop it from happening. I was so powerless…"

All the while, Marta still had remained silent.

"Do you _really_ believe he would be disappointed in me?" Larisa asked.

"Yes." Marta quickly responded. "Your father would not have approved of this career path. You dishonor his legacy by becoming a Pandora. He wanted you to win medals in the Olympics. Working for the company was what he wanted if your athletic career never developed. Not turning your back on him like this…not like this."

"I'm not turning my back on him Goddammit! You quickly forget mother, I was there! I watched him die! I was helpless to save him! I couldn't move, I froze right there beside him! I'm becoming a Pandora for _HIM_ and also for _MYSELF_! I'm never going to be weak and helpless again!"

"Your father was the one who was weak and helpless!" Marta retorted. "That is what got him killed in the first place! Go ahead! Go if you must. But remember, I will always think of you as dishonoring your father and his wishes." And with that statement, Marta waved her hand, dismissing her daughter as one would dismiss a servant.

Surprised by the comment, Larisa gritted her teeth and walked back to the doorway and grabbed her suitcases one more time. "I hate you mother! When I come back, I will follow in my father's footsteps; I will work for the company, and in time, I will use my influence and power to take my company in new directions. As the only heir, I will eventually take control of the majority of the company's interests. Be careful mother, I may even attempt to control your shares of the company. Imagine if your new found wealth was to suddenly…disappear!"

Larisa stormed out of the door and down the steps. Marta remained by the window and watched her only daughter get into the car that was taking her to the airport. As the vehicle sped away, she smiled.

"My dear Larisa. You may become a Pandora; you may possess powers and abilities far beyond those of many others. But if you plan on challenging me, you will find a formidable opponent. You have no idea what I'm capable of…"

* * *

 _West Genetics, Japan  
_

The door opened and Larisa emerged. She stood by the screen and awaited her results of her scan.

 _ **Compatibility Percentage: 089.666**_  
 _ **Three Stigmata tablets requested.**_

The girls who remained in the chamber awaiting their turn gasped at the display. Others stepped back and whispered to each other about the high compatibility rate. Smiling, she looked around confidently at all her fellow students. "Listen up, all of you! I am here to tell you that I will be Rank 1 for our class. I will not hesitate nor show any mercy toward any of you! Remember these words well."

She gave out several laughs as she walked back to the changing room. She felt slightly disappointed that Summer el Bridget-Aoi wasn't around. She had hoped for an opportunity to confront her again.

Keeping a low profile to not draw attention to herself, Kallie heard the entire statement. Disturbed, she felt the time was right to make her choice.

 _I should notify Summer and Adriana about this new development immediately._

* * *

A Pandora's strength comes from her implanted Stigmata. These alien tablets are surgically implanted into the backs of these young women. The physiology of the human female is the most compatible with Stigmata. The power and energy that flows from them gives the individual enhanced speed, strength and stamina. In addition, Stigmata allows the young women to generate Volt Textures. These textures are converted into solid matter by redirecting the energy from the tablets themselves.

A Pandora learns to use these textures to form uniforms, defensive shielding, armor and even various types of weapons. The compatibility of the individual and the amount of Stigmata implanted will potentially govern how powerful these textures can become.

The surgery itself is non-invasive; typical recovery time is two hours. The surgeon strategically finds the optimum locations for the tablets to be inserted into the patient's upper back. Using micro-laser technology, an incision is made at each key point. Next, a hollow setting fixture is placed into the incision. This fixture will set the Stigmata. It is a small hexagon framework that the tablet sits inside and anchors to. The surgeon uses a special tool to deliver the Stigmata directly into this fixture. The tablets themselves react to living tissue and connect with thin neurons to the Thoracic Vertebrae. Once the technology has implanted itself properly, the set fixture and tablet fuse with the tissue. As a result, the patient feels the effects immediately. As the tablets mature, the individual will continue to grow more powerful.

Once released from the surgical ward, Pandora are asked to remain in the recovery area for one hour before being discharged.

Adriana's procedure was completed first. She instantly felt the effects flow through her body, feeling lighter, stronger and faster. She was disappointed that she didn't have the ability to create Volt Textures right away. With time and practice, however, she was determined to master the technique. She stretched out in one of the recovery room lounge chairs. She felt a slight ache in her back as she tried to get comfortable. Propping her feet up, she waited for her friends.

Pina was next to arrive. A nurse assisted her into one of the lounge chairs. Her tendency for impaired healing was enhanced by the Stigmata, but her overall levels were still slightly below average. Recovery times could be up to twice as long as her fellow Pandora.

"Hey there. How you feeling?" Adriana asked. Pina didn't answer, instead, she sniffled a little and looked at the wall. Her back throbbed. After a few moments, she managed a simple reply.

"…I'll be okay…"

When the door opened again, Summer stepped through and sat down in the third lounge chair. Her face was blank. She wasn't feeling any pain, but the idea of having alien technology implanted in her body made her feel uneasy. She knew that her mother endured having several of these tablets implanted in her back, but having to experience it herself was different altogether.

"Hey big shot, how ya feeling?" Adriana teased. Summer rolled her head over to her. "I'm feeling fine actually. In fact, I don't feel anything."

"What? What do you mean you don't feel anything?" Adriana sat up in her comfortable chair and frowned.

"It's what I said, I don't feel anything." Summer confessed. "I know that I have these special abilities now, but I just can't touch the new sensations. It's like I had them all along and I got use to using them. It's kind of weird."

"No, **you're** just weird!" Replied Adriana.

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my story! Your opinion matters to me, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would take a moment and leave a review.**


	6. FloodTide

_**CHAPTER 6 - FLOODTIDE**_

 _The city limits of Tokyo, Japan - October 2090  
_

"Too bad Pina couldn't be here with us today," said Adriana. "I guess some people have extra training to do right?"

Summer smiled and turned to her. "If she wants to be successful with next week's Holo war games, she will have to work extra hard." The two continued walking along the streets of the city market pausing at several vendors to shop for clothing and other items.

Earlier that morning, they had gone to see Sister Amelia about permission to visit the mainland. After granting their request, she advised the girls to wear civilian attire.

"Nowadays, the public has conflicting views of Pandora. So please go carefully." Summer chose to wear a plain sweater, jeans and shoes while Adriana wore a graphic sweatshirt, jeans and sneakers.

The young women browsed through the dress racks and tried on fancy jewelry. Posing in front of the mirror, they imagined themselves dressed up for the winter formal; which upper classmen of West Genetics participate in every year.

"Isn't it great that they still allow us to visit the mainland? Adriana remarked to her roommate who appreciated the change of scenery. After several hours of shopping, the two girls had completed their rotation of shops in the central square. Their time allowed on the mainland was ending, so they needed to return to the station to catch the train back to West Genetics Island.

Suddenly, in the distance, Adriana noticed several men behaving rather suspiciously. They were tucked in an alleyway that was adjacent to an intersection where several vendors lined the sidewalk. "Hey, what's up with those guys?" she said tapping her friend's shoulder. Curious as to what was happening, the two of them decided to sneak over and investigate. With the aid of Stigmata, Pandora have enhanced hearing and eyesight. As the girls got closer, they used their new abilities to snoop on the men. It became clear what their true intentions were when they spotted weapon lockers and military canisters stacked in the back of their cargo vehicle. The men were busily moving crates and large duffels back and forth.

The marketplace was teaming with life; folks passing by, purchasing and selling goods. Nobody seemed to notice the actions of the men deep down the alleyway. Leaving their shopping bags near a stack of pallets, the two young Pandora started down the alley. Halfway, there was a stack of empty boxes against the side of the building. "Let's use this for cover." Summer suggested as she removed her glasses.

"Volt Texture…equip!"

Activating their defensive ability, which they had been mastering for the past week, they materialized protective shielding around their bodies. Their clothing shimmered in the daylight as the energy wrapped them in protection.

The girls focused on each of the men separately. Surveying the individuals, Adriana noticed identical red tidal wave tattoos on their hands. "Hey, check out those tattoos." She whispered. "Could it be that it represents a gang or something?" The men were well armed. Semi-automatic weapons were slung inside their overcoats and they all wore side arms and light body armor.

Summer didn't feel too comfortable and suggested they contact the proper authorities and alert them to this situation.

"No way, let's just engage them." Adriana said over-confidently. "Isn't it our duty to approach these men and demand an explanation of their intentions?" Standing up straight, she proceeded to approach the men. Summer desperately tried to stop her from causing a scene, but Adriana didn't want to cooperate. As she went to grab her arm to pull her back down, the two girls accidentally fell over each other. The boxes they were using for cover crashed to the ground, and both girls look up to see that most of the men had now turned in their direction and had already drawn their weapons.

"Ugh, way to go Summer…"  
"Me? What about you, dummy?"

Knowing that any traditional human weapon could not injure them, the girls confidently stood up and began moving toward the men who had now gathered together. Adriana called out to them to identify themselves and asked why they would bring weapons to a crowded marketplace. The gunmen quickly spread apart and aimed their weapons.

Summer observed one of the men in the back of the cargo vehicle. Aiming a large cylindrical device in their direction, he pulled the trigger. "Um…Adriana? This isn't good!"

The weapon fired and a wide energy beam streaked towards the young women. Summer pushed Adriana to the side and both girls hit the ground, rolling away in opposite directions. The ground where they had just been standing crackled with electricity.

"Wow," Adriana calls out. "These guys mean business! They just tried to fry us!"

Some of the men opened fire with their suppressed weapons as both Pandora ducked, twisted and rolled safely out of the way of the projectiles. "We need to take out their SMGs before any stray bullets hit the civilians!" Summer shouted. She reached the closest gunman and took him out at the knees with a sweeping kick. Rolling and flipping up, she tackled the second gunman and elbowed him in the head. Turning and giving a roundhouse kick behind her, she struck down the first gunman rendering him incapacitated.

Adriana ducked under a volley of bullets and grabbed the third man's arm. Twisting the automatic weapon up and out of his hand, she playfully gave him a smile and wink, and broke the gun in half. With her left hand, she slammed the terrorist backwards. His body slid along the ground for several meters, coming to rest by the nearby wall.

With three of the men neutralized, the girls stood up slowly and took their defensive stances towards the last group of assailants. Astonished at what had just occurred, the remaining gunmen realized that these two were no ordinary teenagers. In a panic, they began to shoot randomly hoping that perhaps one stray projectile would fine its target. "Why again did we have to choose today to go shopping?" Summer asked while dodging several bullets.

"At least Pina isn't here to spoil the fun!" Adriana teased.

Summer leaped into the air and tackled the fourth gunman. Locking his arm, she dislocated his shoulder and drove him down to the ground. Grabbing his weapon, she flipped it up, caught it and threw it at the fifth attacker. The weapon struck the side the gunman's head and he tumbled to the ground, senseless. Diving over Summer, Adriana rolled up to the final gunman and delivered a kick to the side of his head knocking him backwards. As he landed on the ground, Adriana pounced on him like a ferocious cat and jabbed him once in the neck rendering him unconscious.

Adriana dashed for the last man who had just shut the rear doors to the cargo vehicle. Jamming her fingers into the metal, she ripped open the doors exposing the lone terrorist and the remaining lockers and crates. To her surprise, the individual didn't seem frightened or frantic. In fact, he calmly dropped his weapon and held his hands up. "I give up...Pandora."

Grabbing him by the collar, Adriana lifted him up and dragged him out from the back of the vehicle. Dumping him hard to the ground, Summer bent down over his body.

"Who are you? What is all this shit with these weapons? You'd better answer if you want to spare yourself some pain!"

Coldly, the man looked into their eyes. "Isn't it obvious? We plan to bring some chaos to the quiet people here in the city."

"What the hell does that mean?"

The man chuckled to himself and looked at his arm. Immediately, his forearm gauntlet initiated a sequence of tones and flashing lights. In the back of the cargo vehicle in a small wooden crate, a device began to click and make electronic sounds.

Both girls immediately understood what was happening, and ran into the vehicle together. "You bitches are too late!" The man called to them.

Instinctively shoving Adriana aside, Summer grabbed the small, but heavy device. Hoisting it up, she carried it out to the street. Looking down at the timer, the clock read two minutes twenty-seven seconds. Adriana followed her out of the vehicle and demanded to know the plan.

"Its too late for you, little girls!" Screamed the gunman. "You'll never be able to get that bomb far enough away, it's over!" Disgusted, Adriana back-handed the terrorist knocking him out. Both girls frantically looked at each other not knowing exactly what to do.

* * *

 _West Genetics, Japan_

The Holo warriors had a semi-transparent appearance. The ghostly female outlines made each attacker look like she had little physical substance. As Pina found out several times during the exercises, they definitely had mass! It hurt _every_ time the digital projections landed a punch or kick to her body.

The original Holo training facilities were small. Typical rooms measured thirty meters square. Pina chose to train in these junior sized rooms because the older equipment was simpler for solo simulation usage. Pandora have permission to reserve time in the training simulation by requesting time slots through the main database computer. Facilities are open twenty-four hours a day to accommodate any desired training session.

Pina designed this simulation based around her current combat skills. The difficulty level was dialed back and the safety protocols were fully activated. As she struck down each of her transparent opponents, she reassured herself that she wouldn't have to visit the medical center for any severe injuries.

The program simulation continued to repeat itself - three attackers would materialize and engage. Pina would counter each of their strikes with her Bo staff, and then deal damage to her opponents until their digital outlines vanished.

After an hour, Pina deactivated the simulation and decided to take a brief snack break. With her Stigmata implanted in her body, her speed, strength and stamina had increased significantly. She could feel the additional power and energy as she fought her semi-invisible enemies. Unfortunately, her levels were still lower than the class average for first year Pandora. Pina was painfully aware of the obstacles she had to overcome. She knew that because of her low compatibility rate, any injury she suffered could take up to four times as long to heal. Also, Volt Textures and materialized weapons would be weaker than those of her teammates and their effectiveness would be reduced.

Sitting down on the simulator floor, she opened the small ration pack and bit into the bland biscuit. The simulator display screen indicated that forty eight minutes of her reservation time remained. Appreciating the stillness of the empty Holo room, she thought to herself. _If I keep my current training regiment, I should be able to gain enough points leading up to the Spring Carnival to be considered for Second Year. My parents are counting on me. I can't let them down, I've gotten this far._

Three electronic tones from the chamber door brought Pina out of her daydream. Swallowing her snack whole, she wondered who was opening the door to her private Holo session.

"Hello? Who's there?" Pina inquired.

Kallie Osuka peered around the door. Her expression was a little embarrassed. "Hi Pina, am I disturbing you?"

"I didn't expect anyone to know that I was here." Pina said. "What can I do for you Kallie? I have around forty minutes left. Are you waiting for the next time slot?"

Motioning with her hand, Kallie replied,

"No, I didn't come here to train. I came here looking for you." She walked over and sat down next to her.

Offering Kallie the thin biscuit snack, she inquired. "So, YOU tracked _me_ down?"

"Yes, I came here to humbly request to join your team. More importantly, to become your partner."

Pina was shocked. "You want to join my team? You…want to be _my_ teammate?"

"Yes." Affirmed Kallie, "I know your two friends are roommates, so it's natural that they will gravitate towards each other for team assignments. I know that you don't have a partner. Since I don't either, it would seem to be the logical choice for us to pair up. And, since you have spent time with Summer and Adriana, it would make sense for the four of us to become a squad when we enter the Holo war games simulation. Have you had time to strategize about the war games simulation yet?"

This was too much for Pina to comprehend. First of all, she still couldn't get over the fact that someone actually asked to be her partner. Secondly, she was still embarrassed of her low compatibility scores. "This is all very flattering, but seriously, have you seen my scores? Nobody wants to be my partner."

Kallie took the biscuit Pina offered. "Yes, I am aware of your scores, and I don't care; they're irrelevant." She bit into the biscuit and winced at its blandness.

"What? What do you mean? Irrelevant?" Pina began feeling cross. "My scores will do nothing but drop your point values! You seriously don't want me."

Placing the half eaten biscuit on the ration wrapper. Kallie explained herself. "I observed your fighting matches. In fact, I observed each of your friends as well." She shifted her seating position on the floor. "In my opinion, our combined scores will make us an effective team."

Pina thought to herself that she had never met anyone so analytical and to the point. _She studied each of our fighting styles? I'm sure she studied Summer's especially well since she was defeated by her during the initial training session._ "So…you really want to be my partner huh?"

Kallie smiled. "Your two friends complement each other. I wish to be your teammate so that I can complement you." Pina blushed again. It was hard for her to believe in Kallie's sincerity. "In addition, I would like to volunteer to assist in your training for the Spring Carnival."

"Really? That would be so helpful! Thanks!" Kallie looked at the display screen. Twenty eight minutes remained. "Hey, let's give this simulator one more go before the time limit expires. What do you think?" Smiling as she jumped to her feet, Pina was eager to fight off her semi-transparent opponents one last time.

"Sure, let's do it! Okay Kallie, I'm ready! Initiating simulation." Pina reactivated the simulator and increased the difficulty two levels higher.

 _I wonder what Summer and Adriana are doing right now? I can't wait to tell them about Kallie. I bet they found a café or some relaxing spot by a park to enjoy the afternoon sun. They are so lucky! They get to have all the fun while I'm sweating in this simulator!_

* * *

 _The busy streets of Tokyo, Japan_

"I just wanted to take a few hours off, just go into the city and check out the market. Maybe do a little shopping, enjoy a relaxing afternoon among the friendly vendors…Shit, two minutes-eleven seconds on the timer!" Summer finally realized that there were not many options. A bomb slung over her shoulder - set to go off in two minutes and hundreds of innocent bystanders all around.

Suddenly, a thought: there was a river that ran through the center of the city. _It has to be a few blocks away! I can throw the bomb into the water!_

She then recalled that they had seen an elevated transit bridge earlier while they were walking to the marketplace. It crossed over the river! "Adriana, I've got a plan! Time to go! Run!" Summer steadied the device over her shoulder with her right arm, and breaking into a full sprint, headed toward the bridge.

Unfortunately, some patrons passing by from the marketplace took notice of the men who were lying on the ground in various states of consciousness. Pointing and shouting, several of them began to run down the alley to investigate.

With the waterway in sight, Summer looked down at the timer: 2:00…1:59… In desperation, she ran faster. Falling behind, Adriana called out, "HEY! Wait for me!"

Running as fast as their Pandora abilities allowed, they covered a city block in a few seconds. Rounding the final corner, they were faced with a very troublesome obstacle. In front of them was a large group of pedestrians. "You've got to be kidding…" complained Adriana. Showing no sign of fatigue, the girls lowered their heads and started to run straight through the crowd.

Pushing and shoving people aside, they continued their mad dash to the bridge, which of course irritated many of those who had been knocked over. Several of them began yelling while others helped fallen individuals get back to their feet. Moving through the mass of people, Summer and Adriana lost valuable time as they approached the bridge.

Leaping over the protective fence, they ran down the rail deck until they reached the middle of the bridge, Summer glanced down at the timer display; 0:12…0:11… With one final heave, Summer threw the device over the side and the two girls watched as it plummeted down to the water below.

The splash as it hit the surface of the river was followed up seconds later by an eruption of water. The loud explosion sent out a shock wave across the river and up to the bridge. The sound echoed through the streets and between buildings. Everything within sixty meters got drenched in water.

Relieved and gratified that they had been successful, the girls looked at each other and smiled. _THIS_ is what they were trained for. "Holy shit that was intense!" remarked Adriana. "Hey, are you okay?"

Summer just kept hanging over the bridge railing watching the waves rippling over the surface of the river.

"I think, I'm in shock." Summer protested.

Concerned for her friend, Adriana grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the railing.

By now, the commotion throughout the marketplace caught the full attention of onlookers, pedestrians and also the national authorities. After the explosion, people walking along near the river screamed and pointed fingers upward towards the girls standing on the bridge. Several other bystanders called for help and ran to notify the closest peace keepers.

"Time to go!" Adriana called out.

The national authorities arrived in their ground vehicles while some officers were running along the river's edge investigating the blast. The young women realized that they would most likely be detained or arrested. It would take several minutes for the authorities to reach their position on the train bridge. Knowing it would be quite an embarrassment to get caught, they decided to run. Escaping down the opposite end of the bridge, they altered their Volt Textures creating new clothing for themselves. Summer looked over her shoulder as the two girls became lost in the mass of pedestrians walking along the busy sidewalks.

Arriving back at the transit station, they waited for the train that would take them back to West Genetics island. Adriana elbowed Summer and motioned her to look up at the video monitors. On the screens was rolling images of national authority officers walking around on a very familiar rail bridge. There were several cut-scenes of officers walking along the river investigating pieces of debris. The news video then cut to a reporter standing in an alleyway reporting the events while several men on stretchers were being placed into ambulances. Since the video monitor was muted, the rolling type at the bottom of the screen explained that a terrorist plot had been foiled and authorities were looking for any information leading to the capture of additional suspects.

Leaning over, Adriana smiled as she whispered to Summer. "That was some crazy shit you pulled! Totally Awesome!"

"Thanks, I guess. I just reacted. That was pretty dangerous of us to do that."

Adriana seemed puzzled at her remark. "What do you mean by dangerous, we're Pandora. That bomb wouldn't have injured us."

Summer frowned at her and shook her head. "No, you don't understand, I know that _we_ would have been fine. It's the people. The innocent civilians we are sworn to protect. We were pretty stupid to do what we did. The situation back there could have gone seriously wrong."

"Get a grip Summer. I get it. You're right, if things went the wrong way, there would have been casualties. Probably massive property damage as well. BUT…it didn't happen okay? Imagine if we didn't intervene; that bomb could have detonated near the middle of the square."

Boarding the train, the two girls sat near the back and looked out the window with sullen faces. They both realized that if they had been caught, both of them would have faced serious charges that could have threatened their continued training as Pandora. As a rule, underclassmen are forbidden with interacting with the procedures of the national authorities. In the eyes of the military, it would be a dishonor to have non-service soldiers acting out in the field.

"Hey Adriana." Summer whispered. "I'm sorry. You're right, we saved a lot of people today, but I think it's best that we not mention this to anybody. Not even Headmistress Amelia…"

"Okay! No problem. But we still make a great team." Adriana replied. "Hey, next week is the Holo War Games simulation. We have to choose teams before hand. Did we ever decide who we want to ask for the other two team members?"

"No, I didn't really think about."

Looking out the window, Adriana replied: "Just make sure we don't ask Pina Marigold to be on our team. Her scores are abysmal and all she would do is drag our point system down."

* * *

Back at the school mess hall, the two roommates watched the news videos again about the foiled terrorist plot in the downtown marketplace. It was reported that the terrorist leader, known only as Mavis, was behind the attack. Members of the terrorist group, FloodTide, were wanted by the authorities for the recent string of violent acts across the city. The national authorities have been investigating Mavis for the past six months, but have had no solid leads in bringing him or his members to justice.

Adriana admitted to Summer that she would love to do more rogue acts of heroism to help the authorities stop these criminals. Summer on the other hand didn't think it was a good idea. "We are freshmen enrolled in West Genetics, we can't behave like this! Wait until our Third Year? How about that?"

Adriana sagged her shoulders and agreed, "I know, if we were to get caught it would be quite embarrassing for us and for West Genetics to be in the political spotlight. It would be a real scandal."

In recent years, there had been a good deal of tension between the leaders of Genetics, the recently dismantled Chevalier and the general public regarding the use of Pandora in creating unstoppable armies. Despite the fact that the NOVA were erased from the planet during the Great War, the citizens still had mixed feelings as to why Pandora were still being trained.

"So, after we graduate, what would you want to do?" Summer asked. "I mean, what service duty would you request?"

Adriana contemplated her question for a moment. "I will go wherever your duty assignment takes you. I'm good with anything. My sister is already in the top elite corps; Platoon 13. They do all this top secret Spec Ops stuff - I doubt we'd be good enough to get into that group. Plus, they're all stuck up so it wouldn't be any fun. I honestly don't care; infantry duty or Army Ranger…you know, I always wanted to fly an aircraft."

As Adriana kept talking about all the different jobs she wouldn't mind doing, Summer reflected on how thankful she was to have found a new best friend - one who, fortunately out of just pure dumb luck became her roommate. Deep down, she had begun to feel that maybe Millie's death **wasn't** her fault and it was really ok to let people get close and not be so hesitant to make new friends. It was almost unsettling to realize that she was catching herself not thinking as much about Millie as she used to.

Pina and Kallie entered the mess hall to grab a late dinner. They were still talking about their Holo training exercise. Noticing that Summer and Adriana were in a booth against the far wall by the window, Pina enthusiastically hurried over.

"Pina at three-o'clock." Adriana whispered. Summer kicked her leg from under the table. With a jump and a yelp, Adriana announced Pina's arrival.

"Oww…Oh hi Pina, what's up? Is that Kallie with you? Hi there…" Standing close behind Pina, she bowed her head.

"So, listen to this guys!" Pina exclaimed. "So you know that you need two more people for your team for next week's Holo war games right? Well, Kallie and I just agreed to be partners! We wanted to respectfully come in person and request if we can join your team."

Visibly showing her disgust, Adriana was about to open her mouth to speak her mind about the choices for teams but Summer interrupted her. "That sounds like a great idea Pina! We accept."

Kallie raised an eyebrow while Pina clasped her hands together. "This is great! We are now a four person team!"

Adriana's mouth stayed open for a few moments. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What, wait a moment!"

Summer turned to her and kicked her leg a second time. "Oww! Summer! Goddammit!" The three girls looked at Adriana with a puzzled look.

Visibly upset, "Fine. Congratulations I guess?" Adriana had a half sincere tone in her voice. "Welcome to the team…" _Damnit Summer, you dummy! Now Pina is on our team! That's just great. Ugh!_

Suddenly, Adriana let out another loud scream as a strong pair of hands grabbed her shoulders. "Boo!" Shouted a tall brunette dressed in a distinct flowing navy blue uniform. The tell-tale patch on her shoulder was emblazoned with a number stitched into the crest – the number _13_. Marcella Lohman, Adriana's older sister, tightly gripped her little sister's shoulders and teased her about being an underclassmen. "Whoops! Did I scare you little freshman? Geez, sorry about that!" With a big grin, Marcella pushed past Pina and forced herself into the booth.

Adriana, feeling uncomfortable, rolled her eyes at her older sister. "Hey Marcy. So, what are you doing here?"

"Why am I here? I attend this school too little sister." Marcella joked. "So who are all these little First Years staring at me? Don't be shy, I'm Marcella, but you can call me Marcy. What are your names?"

Summer recalled the final Basics School commencement challenge. _Marcella Lohman? Impossible! Asset 4? This can't be a coincidence. That's her sister?_

Adriana felt compelled to introduce her friends. "Uhh, this is Pina, Kallie and my roommate Summer."

Pushing her glasses back up on her nose, Summer continued to be caught in her daydream. "So, what's up with your roommate?" Marcella looked Summer square in the eye. "She seems to be in some sort of weird trance."

"Yo! Hey Summer?" Adriana tried kicking her leg, but missed and kicked the seat cushion of the bench.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Summer replied. "You look…familiar, have we met before?"

"Nope, don't think so." Marcella replied.

"So…why are you here bothering me and my friends?" Adriana asked again.

"It's about the Holo War Games you idiot! But before I get into that, I have a piece of advice. It is extremely important always to obey and respect your upper class students. Got it? There is a chain of command around here and you will always respect it." The girls around the table nodded but didn't speak.

"Ok, good. Now that I got that seniority intimidation crap out of the way, let's talk for real."

Marcella looked around at the four freshmen sitting at the table. "So, let me see if I memorized your names. Pina Marigold - GM Nine Zero One, Kallie Osuka - GM Nine Nine Two. So, that leaves just you, Summer el Bridget-Aoi - GM Eight Seven Zero." The four girls were stunned. They were surprised that Marcella knew each of their last names and designations.

Focusing on Summer, she stuck her hand out. "Its an honor to meet you. I respect what your parents accomplished for the freedom I, and my classmates enjoy. My sister has told me a little bit about you."

As Summer shook her hand, she thought to herself about their previous meeting. _Obviously she is not revealing to any of them about our simulation mission at Basics School._

"So, newbies, have you heard anything exciting about the Holo war games?"

"No, we haven't heard anything important yet." Pina explained.

"Great! Let me give you some information."

Marcella revealed to the freshmen that the Holo war games were the latest high tech training simulation implemented for this school year. All First Year students would be the test subjects to try out the brand new system.

"Basically, here is the low-down on how the simulated war games work. There are teams made up of four people. Each teammate will wear special sensors fitted to her uniform. These sensors will help gather data on where on her body she is receiving the most damage. The athletic trainers will use the data to help create improved exercises that will target the trouble spots and improve them."

Marcella grabbed Adriana's drink and took a big gulp. "Now, the goal is to survive all the waves of enemies that will materialize on the battlefield. The actual battlefield itself will be chosen at random. The environments could be forests, deserts, mountainous highlands, low level shorelines and even Arctic tundra."

"Each team will reserve a time slot and will enter the battlefield arena. Then, it's total survival mode. The team will continue to engage the enemies either until every last Pandora is eliminated, or the thirty minute timer runs out.

"WHAT?" Adriana interrupted. "Say that again?" Summer wasn't impressed either. Marcella smiled and slapped her little sister on the back.

"C'mon sis, it's not that bad. You know the medical facilities regenerate your injuries right?"

Pina didn't like what she was hearing. Even Kallie, who continued to listen carefully, seemed to flinch at the brutal expectations of the war games.

"Anyways, as I was saying…" Marcella continued her description. "Most important, the enemy AI." The young freshmen leaned in closer.

"As you complete each thirty minute interval, the strength, sophistication and aggressiveness of the AI will increase. Your enemies will become fiercer, tougher, hardened and more relentless. The goal is to survive all the waves of enemies that will materialize during your intervals."

"Wait, the enemies get harder as we level up?" Pina exclaimed.

"YES, now don't interrupt newbie." Pina looked to Summer who simply nodded to reassure her of the facts.

"Anyways, let me finish telling you all the facts. I am told that the levels become fatal after the 5th interval." Each of the Freshmen took a deep breath. "Additionally, if your team can clear the 6th interval, the Holo program will grant you additional weapons. I think there are 10 intervals to complete, unless you time out or die on the battlefield." The four girls just sat speechless contemplating Marcy's descriptions.

"Well that's all the time I got for you newbies! Good luck and I'll see you around. Take care little sister…" The Third Year Pandora gracefully spun herself out of the bench seat and walked out of the mess hall. The girls were left looking at each other with blank, wide eyed expressions. Finally someone spoke up to break the silence.

"I trust her." Remarked Kallie. "She is ranked in the top ten for the Third Year class. I believe her information to be accurate."

Pina just looked down at the table and whispered. "I don't want to die…in that simulator room."

"Goddammit! Really, Summer? Why did we choose to accept these two? A weak little midget and an analytical android!"

Slamming her fist on the table. Summer looked around at the group of girls. "Enough! It's pointless! What are we? Why are we here? We have a duty to perform."

Looking Adriana square in the eyes as she removed her glasses. "Don't _EVER_ disparage your squad mates again. They may not say it to you, but I will in their defense. It's unacceptable to call them names, and I will not allow it in _my_ squad. Am I clear?"

All three girls were dumbfounded to hear what just came out of their self proclaimed leader's mouth. Summer felt power in her words. For a moment, she couldn't figure out why she was so quick to scold Adriana. Something inside was calling to her. It made her feel bold and aggressive.

"Un…Understood." Adriana replied nodding her head. Red with embarrassment, she turned to the girls across the table. "I…I'm really sorry. I was wrong to say those things." Both Pina and Kallie appreciated her apology; however they were still disappointed in her poor attitude towards them.

"So…um…which time slot do we want to sign up for?" Adriana blurted out trying to break the tension. All three girls just sighed and rolled their eyes. "What? Don't look at me like that! What did I say this time? Don't we have to pick a slot?"

* * *

 _A secret location_

Mavis's office was neat and orderly. There were various military photographs cluttered around his desk and on the adjoining walls of his office. Various weapons were propped up against the walls. Out in the hallway, several men dressed in military fatigues were moving large crates in and out of the rooms along the hallway.

"Thanks for the tip." Mavis said into his handset. "As agreed, you will be compensated for your time investigating this for me." Tapping his handset, Mavis called in his friend, and second-in-command.

Sledge entered and stood at attention. The lieutenant was in his late 40s with a very muscular build and multiple scars on his neck and face. His two meter frame towered over his commanding officer's desk.

Mavis revealed to Sledge the details of his earlier phone call. "They were Pandora…" Letting the silence linger for a moment, he slapped his open hand on the desk, disrupting some papers. Then he let out a brief sarcastic laugh. "They busted up the boys pretty badly. Collapsed lungs, some organ failures and shattered bones mostly. Regretfully, no casualties. We lost some good equipment as well."

Sledge exhaled loudly but didn't speak. Mavis leaned his elbows on the desk and clenched his hands together. "This…this is the moment we have been waiting for. Now is the time that we will not only show ourselves to the world, but we will bring about the beginning of the end of Genetics…and their Pandora."

Sledge still didn't move a muscle.

"Those meddlesome over-rated girls! If my plan goes accordingly, they could be quite useful to us…for one last time."

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my story! Your opinion matters to me, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would take a moment and leave a review.**


	7. War Games

_**CHAPTER 7 - WAR GAMES**_

 _West Genetics, Japan_

The Holo War Games time slot roster was handed to Sister Amelia by her assistant Nana Hayashi. "Thank you my dear, you may leave." Scanning down the list of squads and names, Amelia paused to read:

 _ **SLOT-HWGS.008 0900hours**_

 _ **\- GM870 Summer el Bridget-Aoi**_  
 _ **\- GM901 Pina Marigold**_  
 _ **\- GM910 Adriana Lohman**_  
 _ **\- GM992 Kallie Osuka**_

"Hmm, this should be interesting. I'm impressed with you Summer…"

* * *

The day arrived for their reservation in the Holo War games. Summer and Adriana planned to go directly to the Discipline Center immediately after their morning workout, but Pina and Kallie convinced them to meet and have breakfast to settle their nerves and talk strategy. It was Kallie's idea to head to the Holo Discipline Center as a team. As they entered the building, instructor Kim was there waiting for them - clicking on her tablet and swiping interactive markers as she greeted them. "Good morning squad, are you prepared? Let's begin by getting those Volt Textures materialized."

The four girls activated their Volt Textures and modified their current uniform into the predetermined battle suit. Some support staff assisted in attaching their sensor zone patches to the armor. Summer hesitantly placed her glasses in the hand of one of the assistants as he finished activating her sensor patches.

"These sensor zones will monitor your vitals as well as stimulate your nervous system when it registers critical damage. The simulator will adjust when it reads your vital signs and automatically upload data to the medical staff upon sensing any severe injuries."

"Most important soldiers, even though this is a simulation, do not forget that the trauma to your bodies will be real. You will experience everything a Pandora would feel on the actual battlefield." As they prepared to begin the simulation, one staff member handed each of them titanium Bo staffs. These weapons were to aid them during the battle intervals. Stepping back, Kim wished them good luck. As she walked off the grid floor, the gigantic battle room crackled with energy. The once vast brightly lit chamber materialized into a programmed landscape environment.

The simulator room had definitely changed. The air felt humid, everything felt wet and lush. The grass was soaked with dew, and the tree limbs hung low from a recent rain storm. The redwood trees reached high into the sky, much higher than the simulator room ceiling would allow. The realism of the simulation teased their senses; the sounds of wind through the leaves, the birds and other forest creature echoed around them. The girls knew that they were inside the Holo chamber, but the digital effects were quite realistic. It took time for them to adjust.

Up ahead was a clearing, "I think we need to go there." Adriana suggested. The four of them traveled through the thicket for several minutes until they reached the clearing. The patch of open grass and dirt measured one hundred yards in diameter. The teammates moved defensively, turning slowly left and right hoping to catch a glimpse of the hidden enemy. So far, nothing had materialized.

"Spread out to the edges of the clearing." Summer instructed to her team. Obeying, the girls fanned out in all directions. As Pina reached the east perimeter of the clearing, she scanned the horizon. Her enhanced hearing detected rustling sounds within the tree line. Turning her head, she noticed six human males wearing Special Forces combat gear materialized just inside the tree line. As they emerged, she observed their armor and equipment; side arms and automatic weapons. Spinning the staff around in her hand, Pina called out to her squad mates.

"Here they come! East perimeter!" From a distance, Summer saw the first three soldiers engage Pina directly while the other three flanked her right side. As the men raised their automatic weapons, the small Pandora swung the staff into the air, catching the closet assailant in the neck. Spinning in place, she caught the second soldier in the mouth with a high kick. The third and fourth soldiers began firing their automatic weapons. Pina dropped to the ground and tumbled to the side avoiding most of the bullets. Adriana reached Pina's position first and grabbed one of the gunmen. Clutching his arm, she knocked his rifle away. The Holo-soldier quickly went for his side arm, but Adriana fell to one knee and swinging her staff around, struck the man in the chest. The force of her assault sent him sliding backwards into the mud.

Kallie tackled the next gunman as Adriana turned to re-engage. Smashing his weapon aside, she leapt into the air, grabbing his helmet. As she flipped up and over him, she ripped his safety glasses and headgear away from his head. After landing, she turned around to get a look at the man's face. The blank expression on his face was frightening and disgusting. He had no pupils in his eyes! With a look of disgust, Kallie pitched around and slammed her staff into the man's throat. As the defeated soldier fell to the ground, Adriana shouted. "That's four down!"

The remaining two soldiers continued to shoot their weapons at the three Pandora. With cat-like agility, Summer crashed down between them. In one continuous motion, she grabbed the left arm of one soldier and pulled him down to the ground. She lifted her leg over his head and delivered a round house kick to the adjacent soldier. Both men crumpled to the muddy ground. Stepping over their bodies, she delivered final blows to each of their helmets with a fierce punch.

The squad stood together around the fallen soldiers and watched as each body disappeared into nothingness. "Pina, how we doing?" Summer inquired.

Pina held her staff tight while she continued to breathe heavy. "I…I'm ok for the moment. No injury.

"That's great." Summer assured her. "I was impressed with what I saw. I can tell you have used your training time wisely." Blushing, Pina spun her staff around and scanned the horizon for the next wave of enemies.

Adriana walked over to her squad leader. "Hey, that wasn't so bad…right?"

Summer grimaced, and exhaled deeply. "No, but remember, each interval increases in difficulty as we complete the level."

Adriana still didn't seem too worried. "Let's keep this up! I can beat the shit out these guys all day!" She tossed her Bo staff in the air and caught it behind her back.

"Adriana." Kallie interrupted. "How do you know that the AI will continue to produce human adversaries?"

The spunky brunette was just about to answer her, when something caught her attention to the west. Along the grass perimeter, materialized a dozen Special Forces soldiers. This time, all the men were equipped with armor, masks, shields and ranged projectile weapons.

Realizing the imminent threat, Summer began to run toward the front line of the enemy. "Overwhelm them before they can use their ranged weapons!" She ordered.

As she reached the front lines she began her assault. With an open palm, she shattered the first soldier's shield. Twisting her waist, she connected a round-house kick to the soldier's neck, dropping him to the ground. She arched backwards and avoided a ranged weapon blast from the next closest enemy. The weapon shot a concentrated yellow pulse of energy, and the ground next to Summer exploded into pieces sending dirt, grass and debris in all directions. Wincing from the blast, she turned her head away just as muddy chunks landed on her face, hair and uniform. Rolling forward, she pitched up and struck the second soldier in the arm forcing him to drop the energy weapon. As she grabbed it, she swung it around by the barrel and connected a blow to the side of his head. As he fell backward, she grabbed his chest armor strap and lifted him sideways to heave him at the third soldier. With a mighty shove, she knocked them both to the ground.

Seeing that four soldiers had drawn their ranged weapons on Adriana, Kallie turned her attention on them. She spun the staff around her head and leaped between each of the men hooking one of the man's legs and then striking the other under his arm and pulling them both to the ground. Adriana jumped over the two fallen soldiers and rolled over and up to grab the other two soldiers' shields. Taking both in her hands, she stepped between the two men and struck the man on her left with her elbow while the man to her right received a backwards spin kick. Throwing one of the shields to the ground, she turned to face the five soldiers who were rushing in. One of them aimed and shot his weapon. Leveling the thick shield just in time, the defensive plating exploded into pieces. The shock wave of the blast sent Adriana backwards onto the ground.

She was flat on her back. The grass surrounding her body was smoking. Surprised that she was still conscious, she held up her arms and looked at her hands. Her Volt Texture rippled with energy; her defensive barrier surrounding her body held firm.

Smiling to herself, she flipped up and rushed back to engage them.

Pina and Summer had the final two soldiers wrapped up in quick order. Pina disarmed one with a series of strikes from her Bo staff. Her feelings toward the enemy were conflicted. She wasn't hesitating to deliver fatal strikes to them, but she wondered to herself if it was because this was all a simulation and that these soldiers weren't actually alive. These Holo-soldiers seemed different from the transparent opponents she fought in the older training rooms. With the interval almost over, Pina didn't care. She was feeling great! Kallie's training was quite beneficial and effective.

* * *

The next two intervals continued to materialize human soldiers. Each time, the soldiers produced stronger weaponry, tougher armor and improved resilience to attack. In succession, the team eliminated all the threats.

All four girls exhibited some fatigue, but Pina was affected the most. The sounds of her labored breathing concerned her teammates. "Ah…Level 5…everyone!" she managed to call out as she leaned on her Bo staff.

Summer compassionately analyzed her little friend. _With her low compatibility, she will probably receive several severe injuries during this interval._

"Great! I wonder who will be next." Adriana mused as she walked north to the edge of the clearing. The determined look on her face changed to complete dread when three humanoid NOVA materialized nearby.

"Look out! N…NOVA!" Adriana shouted as all the girls turned their heads to see what had materialized. Kallie and Pina regrouped and withdrew while Adriana crossed in front of them and engaged the closest humanoid creature.

"Adriana wait!" Summer screamed as she rushed over.

The history database describes humanoid NOVA as ferocious woman-like abominations that ate the flesh of Pandora and other humans. Standing just under two meters tall with oversized arms, a massive chest, thin legs and a long droopy head. The creatures' appearance in this simulation matched the database, but there was something different about their behavior. The creatures grunted and pointed their oversized hands in different directions.

"They are communicating!" screamed Adriana. "These things are organized, this is _not_ good!"

The humanoid monsters began bounding on all fours towards the group. As the three continued to come closer, one of the monsters had gotten a little ahead and engaged first.

 _The war games become fatal after the fifth interval…._

Kallie rolled to her right and avoided a swing from the humanoid's arm. Summer dodged to the side and called out a second time to Adriana to retreat and regroup with the remaining squad members. "Don't engage each creature individually!"

Running sideways, Pina accidentally tripped on a rock that protruded through the ground. She fell in front of one of the creatures. Noticing the little Pandora, the creature raised its arms with the intention of crushing her body. Scrambling out of the way, the monster missed and only grazed her foot.

From behind, Kallie jumped up and grabbed the creature's outstretched arms and locked them together with her staff. Summer ran up, pitched and rolled and took her own staff and drove it directly through the monster's forehead. Twitching and falling backwards, the creature ceased to move. Summer left the staff buried in the monster's head as she turned to face the other two.

As Kallie helped Pina to her feet. She noticed that Pina was limping, most likely due to her injured foot. Kallie asked if she was ok, but she knew in her gut that her teammate was doomed, due to her limited movement. "Adriana! Back-up Pina!" Kallie requested.

Leaping over to join Summer, the two of them engaged the next NOVA. This second creature seemed different from the last. Its attacks were more calculated and defensive than the first one. It didn't seem so mindless.

Since Summer's Bo staff was lodged in the skull of the first defeated humanoid, Kallie took point and engaged their second target. The two Pandora timed their attacks together and seriously damaged the creature. Kallie swung a heavy strike to the monster's back while Summer slid in low and grabbed its legs. Propping her Bo staff in the ground, Kallie locked its arm in between the staff and her own arm and pulled down. The breaking sound of the creature's bone structure was satisfying. Kallie smiled as the large arm fell useless to the side of its body.

Summer delivered a flying knee directly to the faceless NOVA, driving it backwards. Kallie's Bo staff was a blur as she delivered a side arm swing to its lower leg, injuring its knee. Wincing, the NOVA groaned and swung its remaining arm at its attacker. Kallie was too fast and flipped backwards and away. Frustrated, the monster continued to drag itself around in a circle, swinging its good arm back and forth trying to inflict damage to the two young women.

Adriana attempted to engage the third NOVA, but unfortunately, it jumped over her head and bounded over to its injured companion. Showing concern for its own kind, the third creature reached out with its arms and pushed it out of the way. As the injured humanoid fell to its side, the third creature grabbed Kallie around her waist and carried her a few meters away from Summer.

She struggled to break free, but the grip was overwhelming. Summer immediately ran over. In one motion, she reached down and grabbed Kallie's staff and continued to sprint after them. Dodging one of its strikes and ducking under another swing, Summer successfully jumped up onto the monster's back. She had to act quickly, her friend wasn't going to survive much longer.

Kallie could feel her insides being crushed. The sounds of her ribs cracking brought her to tears. She tried one more time to flex her arms to break free, but it was useless. Balancing on the monster's back, Summer swung the titanium steel staff around and drove it straight into the back of its head. The weapon bent sideways and broke in two.

"Adriana, this final NOVA has hardened skin! Watch out!" Summer warned. Running out of options, she tried striking the monster in the head with her fist to no avail. She tried to grab the creature's arms, but this also proved futile. She just couldn't break its grip on her teammate.

Kallie had stopped moving. Her eyes had glazed over, and it was obvious to Summer that the creature was succeeding in crushing most of her internal organs.

"NO!" screamed Summer, "Kallie!"

Pina heard the cries. As she turned, she witnessed the monster slamming Kallie's lifeless body to the ground twice before tossing her onto a pile of mud.

Hearing Summer's cries, Adriana turned her attention to see what had happened. During that moment, the injured humanoid grabbed onto her left arm and pulled violently. "Hey, get the hell off me!" Adriana yelled.

Pina immediately tried to assist, but her ankle injury made her fall again. Determined to help out her team, she crawled along the ground to where the two of them were wrestling. Getting back to her feet, she attacked the monster with her staff. Turning its back to block her strikes, the monster swung its muscular leg and knocked Pina aside. She landed with a resounding thud, the side of her face covered with blood and mud. She struggled to lift herself up. As she wiped away the dirt and debris from her eyes, she saw her teammate continuing to fight the injured humanoid.

Adriana pulled with all her strength to free her left arm. She struck its head again and again, but it wouldn't let go. Digging her heels into the ground she tried once more to pull her arm free. As she did, the NOVA simultaneously pulled the limb in the opposite direction with gruesome results.

The pain shot through her like lightning. She screamed hysterically as her flesh tore free from her bone. The tendons and ligaments ripped free as well and her bones separated and broke. Hearing her cries for help, Pina saw that Adriana's left arm was missing up to her elbow. The blood saturated her uniform.

Their eyes connected. Pina could see the tears running down Adriana's cheek; she could hear the cries of agony. She figured that the pain must have been paralyzing in its intensity. She had to do something to save her. _I'm not as strong as the others. I'm probably not going to survive this final attack. I have to save her. Oh my God…_ Swinging her staff up over her head, Pina charged in. The pain kept Adriana in shock. With her arm severed all she could do was writhe on the ground and avoid the monster's one armed attacks. Pina twirled around and struck the staff against the side of the creature's neck and drove her boot into its chest.

Still clinging to the back of the third NOVA, Summer witnessed the grisly scene. Brave little Pina continued her relentless attack. Dodging and striking at the injured creature. She couldn't believe the strength, speed and determination in her teammate. "Yes Pina! That's it, drive it back!"

Pina had a smile on her face. Her attacks were working. Protecting itself, the monster was staggering away from Adriana. _I am doing it! I am driving the monster back!_ Pina dodged one last swing and prepared to deliver another strike to the creature's body. She set herself up for a combination of using the Bo staff and ending with a flat kick. As she started her maneuver, the creature anticipated the attack and grabbed the staff while Pina swung it around, forcing her off-balance. Losing all her momentum, Pina fell to one knee.

The monster grabbed at her head with its remaining paw and began squeezing. Pina struggled to loosen its grip. She dug her fingers into the large hand trying to separate the three fingers. The creature fought back by lifting her off the ground and smashing her body back down into the earth. From the fury of the assault, Pina Marigold's neck snapped.

Adriana was mortified with Pina's sacrifice. Still convulsing violently, she managed to stand. Picking up Pina's Bo staff, she swung it around at the injured monster. She blocked and ducked its attacks. Its arm came down with a crash on the ground right next to her. Using the opportunity, she jumped up on its arm and jabbed the staff into its face. Shuddering and shaking, it retreated backward.

The excessive thrashing of the last NOVA shook Summer off its back. As she fell towards the ground, she tucked herself up and rolled along the ground and jumped back up ready to re-engage her adversary.

Scanning the battlefield, she noticed Kallie and Pina were down and Adriana was slowly pursuing the second injured humanoid. "NO! Back off Adriana! Regroup on me!" she shouted. Turning back toward her attacker, she saw that the monster was just about to reach her. It covered the distance in several seconds and was about to engage. Summer closed her eyes and focused. Disregarding the fearsome, snarling sounds of the NOVA, she immediately dropped to one knee and opened her eyes just in time to see the creature swing and miss her head with its open clawed hand. With her right arm, she used its momentum to force it down head first. The earth exploded as the heavy monster smashed into to the ground.

"YES! Kick its ass!" Adriana managed to yell. As the creature rolled over and shook itself, it attempted to stand up. Summer ran over to where the first humanoid monster fell. The corpse still had her Bo staff impaled through it, so she used her heel and broke it away. Turning back to her enemy, she swung the staff around her head and charged at the monster which had turned around and begun bounding towards her on all fours. Skidding to a stop, she held up the staff as she would a sword and stood in her defensive stance. Adriana was able to close the distance to where Summer was standing, trying to back her up.

"Get back!" Summer ordered, but it was too late. As if planned from the start, the NOVA side-stepped and rolled away from Summer and swung its large arm wide and struck Adriana directly in the chest. Summer was able to turn around just enough to see her roommate's crushed body fall backward and sideways onto the ground. The monster then landed on top of her crippled body.

"No, no, no…" she whispered as the creature delivered several crushing blows to Adriana until she stopped moving.

 _As you complete each 30 minute interval, the strength, sophistication and aggressiveness of the AI will increase systematically. Your enemies will become more fierce, tougher and more relentless. The goal is to survive all the waves of enemies that will materialize during your interval._

Summer's hands trembled as she gripped the staff. The shock of losing her teammates overwhelmed her. _It's happening all over again… I can't save them._ Several images flashed through Summer's mind; distorted outlines of corpses, sounds of suffering, fiery explosions, and bright eruptions of white light. The disorientating feelings were frightening. More importantly, everything around her seemed to decelerate. As she looked at the simulated environment, she could see pixelated after-images of the Holo chamber walls overlaid with the digital representation of the forest battle scene. Things were happening in slow motion.

Suddenly, there was calmness within her. Her anxiety replaced with feelings of peace. It was a strange sensation. It was difficult for her to process these emotions. Then, as if activated by a switch, she suddenly felt a surge of strength and power. Her peaceful thoughts now being replaced by anger and violence. Waves of energy flowed out of her body. Her light-brown hair billowed from the intense power emanating from within. With luminous, octagonal blue eyes, she taunted her humanoid enemy. "HEY! I'm not done with you yet!"

The creature turned, leaped forward and charged. Summer held her ground; she raised the staff into the air and prepared to drive it square into the creature's mid section. She knew that its hardened skin would deflect the weapon. It didn't matter, she felt an enormous amount of power. If the weapon failed, she would just use her bare hands to tear the creature apart.

With outstretched arms, the creature lunged at Summer; its cavernous maw open and ready to destroy its prey. She could feel the energy flowing from her hand into the Bo staff. At that very moment, the interval timer chimed and the humanoid NOVA vanished. Its digital after-image passed straight through Summer, leaving no trace that it ever existed. The other injured monster which was several meters away also disappeared into nothing. Instantly, the lush red wood forest disappeared, and in its place were the stark features of the Holo chamber.

The lights illuminated three bodies and one shaking survivor.

"NO! It's over!" Summer shouted. "It's…over! It was a…simulation." Summer rushed over and dropped down beside Adriana. Her intensive energy was leaving her body as quickly as it manifested itself. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Oh my God!"

Adriana's torn body was unrecognizable, her uniform shredded from the monster's vicious attack. Still shaking, she tried touching her face, but couldn't bring herself to do it. Summer couldn't bear to look at her arm.

The portable medical stations had already been activated. Teams of doctors were dispatched from their posts and began tending to the three fallen Pandora. The doctors pushed Summer out of the way as they frantically treated Adriana.

The tears were leaving clean lines down her dirty face as she watched them feverishly wrap her roommate's severed arm. Still breathing heavily, she turned her head around to see Kim Okada walking up to her. The instructor had a sullen look on her face and just nodded. Barely able to muster a sentence, Summer asked if the training simulation was over. Kim looked surprised. "Summer, you did excellent; yes of course it's over."

Summer was sitting cross-legged on the floor. The doctors had moved Adriana to a stabilization area for further treatment. Getting up slowly, Summer spoke to her instructor. "No, I didn't do well, I lost my entire squad." Kim's expression grew more distressed as she listened to Summer. "If that interval timer had not gone off, I would have died next! That thing was impossible to defeat."

Kim shook her head. "It doesn't matter, you survived five intervals. In the real world, situations like this can _and_ may occur. You can't stop everything, you can't save all your squad mates and you could certainly die on the battlefield. This was a simulation, and you met the expectations. The goal was to survive through five intervals."

Summer wasn't satisfied with Kim's interpretations of the events. With some residual fight left within her, she asked the instructor a question that had been on her mind for some time.

"Permission to ask a personal question."

"Granted."

"Instructor, back at the Stigmata Compatibility Chamber, I was originally assigned three Stigmata tablets, then the screen adjusted and then it displayed two. What went wrong? Was my allotment in error?"

Kim glared at her for a moment, then shrugged her shoulders. "Soldier, I cannot answer that question. However, what I _can_ tell you is that there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. It must have been a glitch in the computer."

Summer became more frustrated.

"May I ask why did it even happen?"

Kim stepped closer and grabbed Summer's torn field jacket and pulled her close. She scanned the room, making sure nobody was watching. "Listen soldier, it's classified. Please! Just leave it alone. It was simply an input error on…my part. There isn't anything wrong with you. You'll have to trust me right now."

Summer wasn't satisfied, but the expression on Kim's face led her to believe that there was more going on that what she was allowed to say. For the moment, Summer figured that she would have to continue playing along. "This isn't over, instructor!" Summer growled.

Meanwhile, the medical staff had revived Adriana, and was preparing to take her to the infirmary for regeneration. Summer rushed over and kneeled down next to her stretcher. Adriana opened one eye, gave a half smile and whispered.

"…Did you…beat its…ass…down?"

Summer shook her head. "No, the interval timer ran out."

Adriana's smile got a little wider. "…Dumb-ass."

Kallie and Pina's conditions warranted immediate extraction. They were both transported to the advanced surgical regeneration ward in the lower levels of the main medical building. Forty minutes into the regeneration procedure, the lead surgeon sent a message to instructor Okada reporting the results of their current status. She was discouraged with what she read on the data pad:

 _ **GM992 Kallie Osuka – Status: Alive**_  
 _ **Stable condition.**_  
 _ **Field duty capable within 3 hours.**_  
 _ **Combat ready within 5 hours.**_

 _ **GM901 Pina Marigold – Status: Alive**_  
 _ **Critical condition.**_  
 _ **Field duty capable within 12 hours.**_  
 _ **Combat ready within 24 hours.**_  
 _ **Recommendation - Combat ready +36 hours.**_

Kim felt discontent. It was difficult dealing with Summer's frustrations over the tablet error, but having read the surgeon's report on her injured soldiers added fuel to her rage.

 _Why did Nana tell me to re-program the simulator? Why did Amelia request such a difficult adversary? Implementing the humanoid NOVA was premature. The team wasn't ready! What is the headmistress's endgame?_

Tapping her ear piece, she contacted the main campus building. "Yes, this is instructor Kim Okada. I am requesting an immediate meeting with Sister Amelia. Yes, thank you. Okay, thank you." _All right, the easy part is done. Now for the hard part…confront the Headmistress about her obsession with my best pupil: Summer el Bridget-Aoi._

* * *

 _A secret location_

While Summer and her team were engaging in a life-and-death struggle in the Holo simulator, Mavis and Sledge were trying to finalize their strategy.

Mavis knew full well the power that Pandora possessed. His plan would work _only_ if he could manipulate these young women into doing exactly what he wanted them to do. "Using their own powers against themselves is the only way that there will be a chance of success."

Sledge was interested to know the details of his plan. He had witnessed Pandora abilities before, but only on the battlefield. "How can we defeat them? Even the weak Pandora failures are considered _elite_ in the eyes of the traditional military and national authorities."

"Listen to me Sledge, those two little crime fighters just have to take the Goddamn bait."

"If your plan fails, and you underestimate them, our mission directive that we have spent so many years trying to build would be in vain."

Mavis shrugged his shoulders. "Possibly, but I have good feeling about these two. Don't forget, _she_ told us a little bit of information about them so it's even better than I originally thought." Taking a sip of coffee he continued. "If in fact our informant heard the statements correctly from our captured comrades, these girls were _NOT_ Pandora…yet."

"Trust me, we won't underestimate them. I know that they are strong and resilient, but it won't matter. Now, what I want you to do is to call in the new recruits so we can implement our plan immediately."

Within ten minutes, four young men stood in Mavis's office with puzzled looks on their faces. The first two soldiers were similar in build with beards and mustaches. The third soldier was taller than the others, but appeared thinner. The fourth man had painted green and black camouflage on his face and neck.

Once they had all assembled, Mavis began to address the men. "Soldiers! Do you know what a Pandora is? Are you aware of what they are capable of?" Most of them seemed to know, and looked at each other wondering what this was all about. "We have two little annoying crime-fighters in our city and we need to get rid of them. Now, your job is going to be to get their attention, so to speak."

"And how will you do that?" Mavis inquired. "Very simple – with 'acts of terrorism.' Oh, nothing big…just enough to get the attention of these inquisitive females. Detonate a car bomb, or perhaps a random shooting? Nothing too messy."

The men looked at each other and then back at Mavis. "Sir, what if we are caught?" asked one of the mercenaries.

"Griff," replied Mavis, staring straight into the man's eyes, "Use your talents. It is imperative that you NOT get caught. If any of you are captured, of course you can expect to be dealt with most severely by the authorities. Unless, of course, something _tragic_ should happen to you while in custody. . . Do I make myself clear?"

One of the soldiers interrupted with a question. "What about getting paid? It seems to me that we're going to be out there, risking capture, doing all the dirty work; the men all feel that we should get paid extra for this mission."

Mavis walked up to the young soldier. "Michaels, is it? Ah, yes. You know, there's an adage which goes back hundreds of years, in a language which has now been forgotten: _Radix malorum est cupiditas_.

The men stared at Mavis with confused faces. "Greed is the root of all evil? Haven't you ever heard that?" Mavis explained, upset that these young men didn't know what the old Latin phrase meant. "Of course, you will be compensated for your work, and upon its successful completion, you will, in fact, receive a rather handsome bonus."

That evening, Mavis sent an encoded message to his top assassin, a mysterious man named Goshen. The following day, Sledge escorted Goshen to Mavis's office. Upon entering the office, Goshen was invited to have a seat across the desk from Mavis. "Goshen, I have an extremely difficult task for you."

"Good! You know I like challenging missions."

Mavis explained the mission, and how he plans to send his four recruits out to terrorize the city. "Now, your job will be to observe each of the target sites our men will attack."

Goshen didn't follow. "What am I going to be observing?"

Mavis's smile widened. "You will be looking for two young girls. They will look like teenagers. Girls that belong in school. Do you understand?"

"What is this? You want me shadowing young girls like a pervert? What's up with that? That's going to cost extra."

Mavis chuckled. "No, no. These are not ordinary girls. These are Pandora."

Goshen sat forward in his chair. "You mean to tell me that Pandora are still walking around free on the mainland unchecked?"

Mavis nodded, "Yes, they are indeed."

Goshen figured that Mavis must have some devious intent; maybe his goal was to reveal the identity of these girls to the public and maybe end up using them for some sick twisted game of his. "I don't know what kind of shit you got going here. If all you want me to do is observe, I got no problem with that. But I ain't planning to get into it with them. That's way too dangerous. You couldn't pay me enough for that! Yeah, I'll do what you want, but it'll cost you double my usual fee."

"Agreed," said Mavis. "And now, if you will excuse me, I have some business to attend to. Sledge, would you please escort Goshen out the door."

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my story! Your opinion matters to me, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would take a moment and leave a review.**


	8. Volt Weapons

_**CHAPTER 8 - VOLT WEAPONS**_

 _West Genetics, Japan_

"Classified? How is this considered classified to me, Headmistress?" Kim wasted no time displaying her displeasure with Amelia's short answer.

"Instructor Okada, perhaps you have forgotten how things work around here. I am sure you would like to know the inner workings of the leadership at West Genetics. Rest assured that you will just have to trust me when I tell you that your concerns are noted and any further inquiries are considered classified."

"Forgive me headmistress, but that is not good enough. Those four girls were exposed to a simulation interval they were not prepared for."

Sister Amelia smiled. "They still got to Interval Five didn't they? GM Eight Seven Zero survived until the timer expired. Am I not correct in these facts?"

"Headmistress! The humanoid NOVA simulation was not part of their training schedule. Only after they have mastered their Volt Weapon materialization do they participate in that! I regret that I agreed to your order of altering the simulator parameters."

Watching her become more enraged, Amelia raised her hands. "What's done is done Kim. At this point, we prepare them for the next simulation."

"Prepare them? I have three girls who could be permanently traumatized by your premature NOVA interval and I still have one girl who hasn't been released from the surgical regeneration facility yet."

Amelia raised an eyebrow. "Yes…we should talk about GM Nine Zero One. Kim, perhaps your recommendation on her immediate termination from the program?"

Stunned, Kim became defensive. "Negative. Pina is an asset to her team. Her size and speed are a complement to her teammates. Under my supervision, I encouraged her to devote her training to becoming a battlefield Decoy. If you followed her daily schedule, you would see that she spends a lot of her time in the old simulator chamber running multiple battle programs…"

"Irrelevant. Her skills are sub-par." Amelia interrupted. "However, I trust you, instructor. And, I'm willing to take one more leap of faith on your judgment with GM Nine Zero One. The girl can stay for now."

"Thank you headmistress." Kim replied. As her anger subsided, it was time to ask one final question. "Sister Amelia, another minute of your time?"

"Oh? So many questions…Yes instructor, speak your mind…you've been doing it since we started our friendly little chat. I'm sure you are going to inquire on the Stigmata assignment for GM Eight Seven Zero?"

Ambushed by Amelia's uncanny ability to predict her thoughts. "Um, yes about that sister…" Feeling awkward, the instructor found herself searching for the right words. She was honestly intimidated by her superior. Usually, subordinates don't question the authority of the headmistress.

"My data pad displayed three Stigmata tablets assigned to GM Eight Seven Zero. Yet, Summer was only implanted with two. I…request an explanation."

Amelia put her hands together and rose from her chair. "Instructor Okada, there are things presently going on that you don't need to worry about. The judgment on Stigmata assignments does not concern someone such as yourself. It was a simple error. If there isn't anything else, I think our time is up. Thank you."

With fists clenched, Kim backed away and lowered her head. "I see. Please…forgive me Headmistress. Thank you for your time in this manner. I will continue to provide Nana with the data she needs." She turned and reached for the door.

In a low voice, Amelia teased. "I know you read Maya's report. Why would you _really_ concern yourself with Summer's Stigmata assignment? It's none of your business."

Keeping her back to the headmistress, she turned her head slightly so that she could see over her shoulder. Their eyes met again. "Headmistress, is that your confirmation that Summer may have an additional Stigmata tablet implanted somewhere in her body?"

Amelia's eyes went wide. "Kim, if what _you_ just said is true…if she does in fact have… _something_. It is of a type that we have not encountered or detected. That could make her quite dangerous and unpredictable. Wouldn't you agree? Let's keep this little secret to ourselves. The future of the world may depend on it."

* * *

 _West Genetics Infirmary_

Pina was heart-broken. _Thirty hours? That can't be right can it?_

Alone in isolation, she lay quietly in her bed, reliving the dreadful moments of the humanoid NOVA encounter. Those creatures were the most frightening things she had ever experienced. She wept for her fellow teammates, especially her friend Kallie. _I wonder how she is doing. I bet she is already regenerated and back with the team._

The sounds from outside her door caught her attention. There was a voice and then the door chime alerted the patient that she had a guest. Of all the possible visitors, Pina couldn't have imagined the individual standing at her bedside.

"Hi Pina, how are you feeling?" Adriana asked. "I was able to speak with the surgeon briefly. He told me that you will recover in a few days?"

"Yeah, they told me at least thirty hours of recovery time." Adriana winced as she gripped the bed rail. "I'm…I'm so sorry." As she continued twisting, the aluminum rail began to bend and distort.

"Adriana, please don't feel any guilt towards me. In fact, it was me who failed to save you. And please don't break my bed." Adriana caught herself and quickly released the railing.

"Pina, I was so nasty towards you. Despite my taunts and behavior, you still didn't hesitate to save me. I owe you my thanks and respect."

"…It's fine. That's what teammates do. It's what friends do…" Feeling the tightness in her chest, Pina paused to take another breath.

"Listen, you just rest. I am going to meet with the rest of the team and tell them that you can receive visitors." Adriana said excitedly. Pina's face brightened and managed a smile. "Once you get out of here, we are scheduled for Volt Weapon training. You better heal quick and get some points added to your overall score when you materialize your weapon for the first time."

"Don't worry Adriana, I plan on getting out of here as soon as I can." She closed her eyes and tried to rest for a few moments. The procedures to regenerate her neck and spinal column had been tedious. The dull pain from four hours ago still hadn't faded away.

"Ok, so I'm going to come back with the rest of the team. They don't know that I am here. Summer wanted to be the first one to visit you, but I beat her to it! She thinks that she's the leader of our team. Can you believe it?"

Overwhelmed by Adriana's bantering, she nodded her head and took another short breath. "She is Adriana, she is...our leader." Pina adjusted herself in the bed. "I look forward to seeing all of you soon. I'm going to rest, can we talk later? Thanks for coming to see me."

Adriana closed the door and stood in the quiet corridor, she couldn't help but feel sad and powerless. _How could she forgive me so quickly? I really didn't want her on the team, and then she had to go and save me!_

Still leaning against the wall, she recalled the events of the NOVA simulation. _Those monsters were way out of our league. Not even Summer was able to defeat them. What is that all about? Perhaps once we activate our Volt Weapons, those humanoid monsters won't stand a chance._ Turning to leave, she took one last look at Pina's door and smiled. Then, she quickly walked down the corridor to meet up with her squad mates.

* * *

Volt Weapons are generated by focusing and reorganizing energy through a Pandora's Stigmata. The matter formed from the energy manifests itself into solid mass. Depending on the compatibility, Pandora can materialize any type of weapon. Typically, the weapons created are based on fighting styles, squad position and personal preference.

The technique is similar to creating a Volt Texture. Pandora must concentrate and focus their energy as the alien technology creates the desired effect.

Kim Okada welcomed the Pandora team back to the advanced Holo simulator room. "I am very pleased to be your instructor for this Volt Weapon training exercise. I asked that all four of you be together, so that as you develop your weapons, you can associate your squad positioning as well."

Adriana showed a wide grin. "I can't wait instructor. Let's do this!"

"Soldiers! Creating a Volt Weapon is extremely important. If the NOVA ever return, this weapon will be the ONLY thing that can inflict damage on them. In addition, you will be using these very weapons against your fellow classmates in the Spring Carnival." Just hearing the word _NOVA_ brought back mental trauma from their deadly training simulation the week before. It had taken them a few days just to confront their anxiety and return to the simulation room.

"Unlike in the past, your new Stigmata tablets are stratified with microscopic layers of phased plasma. With the new implantation procedures, your bodies are immune from the Freezing effect the NOVA produce. _Freezing_ is the NOVA's attack and defense tactic which they use against us. The aliens emit a pulsating energy field that freezes organic and in-organic objects. The resulting effect is that you are _frozen_ as the enemy kills you. An additional side effect of your layered Stigmata is your materialized weapon; it will be stronger and more durable than the Volt Weapons of the past."

"Instructor?" Kallie inquired, "When we receive our service duty assignments, will our platoon allow Volt Weapons in the field?"

"Excellent question. Unfortunately, the use of Volt Weapons will depend on your platoon commander. Typically, Pandora must refrain from using them unless it's absolutely vital to the mission. When you begin cooperating with the traditional armies, you will find that their policies and procedures dictate if and when you deploy your weaponry. You must follow the orders of your field commander. We can't afford to injure our fellow soldiers due to our destructive abilities."

"Well that sucks." Adriana whispered to Summer.

"All right, that's enough!" Kim shouted.

"It's time to generate your weapon! Now, as you focus, try to use the same technique you use to generate your Volt Texture. However, this time, stretch out your power on creating a weapon. Manipulate its energy into creating mass. With practice you will be able to summon the weapon at will. Ok everyone, let's begin."

Kallie and Adriana spoke the activation sequence: "Volt Weapon…deploy!" They frowned and wrinkled their foreheads trying to make the weapon. Pina, on the other hand had much more success. After focusing her energy, a pair of long daggers materialized in each of her hands. Excited at the appearance of the blades, she turned them in her hands and felt their weight.

"Hey!" Adriana cried while pointing at Pina. "How did she get hers to work so fast?"

"Adriana, try again." Reassured Kallie, "I'm confident that our efforts will produce a weapon."

Pina impressed herself with her new found ability. Without thinking, she was able to make them vanish and re-materialize. Summer held out her hand and asked Pina if she could hold one of her daggers. Grasping it, Summer felt its weight. The blade was razor sharp and gleamed under the lights. She spun it once around in her hand and gave it back to her friend.

"Kunai?" Summer inquired. "An effective weapon for someone with your skill set. Excellent."

Pina was relieved to hear that Summer was pleased with her abilities. Even instructor Kim was impressed that her Volt Weapon would benefit her role as a Decoy.

In battle situations, the Decoy would act simply to distract and move rapidly around the field of battle confusing the enemy. Pina's speed and acceleration were exceptional, so it was natural that she would adopt the squad position wholeheartedly.

"What about you Summer?" Pina asked.

Summer looked down at her friend. "Me? I haven't tried making one yet." She confessed.

"Give it try, what do you think it would be?"

With encouragement from Pina, she attempted to focus. In an instant, a slender sword materialized in her right hand. The whoosh of air as she swept the weapon back and forth made everyone take notice. The mass of the sword made if feel awesome in her hands. She analyzed it carefully; the blade's edge was true - a very exquisite example as she plunged it straight through the air. To the young Pandora's surprise, the red colored swatch of cloth dangling from the pommel reminded Summer of her mother's red dress that she wore during her early academy days.

"A Koto…" Summer smiled. "I practiced with something similar during my sword training back at Eastbourne."

Curiously, Kim came over to examine Summer's sword. "Typically, the Volt Weapon could manifest itself from a past experience or perhaps a personal preference." Summer turned the sword, examining its edge. "It seems that you created a weapon that you are quite familiar with. Excellent work!" Okada exclaimed.

Summer swung the sword around her head, flipping the hilt backwards in her hand and bringing the weapon down towards the ground. It cut through the air with an additional swooshing sound.

"Don't we have to name our weapons?" Summer asked. Kim nodded as she went over to assist Kallie. "I name this weapon… _Virga_ ," Summer declared - remembering from her studies that a Virga is a weather phenomenon when rain falls to the Earth and vaporizes before it touches the ground. Within the next moment, Summer made the Koto disappear.

"Very interesting GM Eight Seven Zero." Kim said. "Where did you come up with that name?"

"I read it in a weather book." Summer replied.

"Listen up soldiers, when you have mastered materializing your weapon, make sure to designate it. Get to know your weapon, it will become an extension of yourself. In less than two hours, you will take part in your next interval simulation. This time, you will use your new Volt Weapon."

After twenty minutes of concentration, Kallie was able to materialize a pair of Kusarigama; a traditional Japanese hand-held weapon with a curved blade and thick handle.

Each Pandora was fascinated with her new abilities - everyone except Adriana. No matter how hard she tried, the Volt Weapon technique eluded her. "C'mon everyone! If I could just get mine to work! Guys, help me out here! Volt Weapon…DEPLOY! Ugh it's not working!"

* * *

The land surrounding them was uneven and white. Even with their Volt Textures activated, they could still feel the cold air biting at them. Their limbs felt numb. Clouds of condensation lingered around their nostrils and mouths as they slowly marched through the barren tundra. "This sucks…majorly." Adriana complained. "Couldn't instructor Okada have picked a beachfront simulation instead?"

"Just…keep moving." Summer instructed.

The four Pandora had traveled a few kilometers through the frozen wasteland searching for the next wave of enemies. Earlier, they had successfully eliminated all the threats from the first four intervals. Now, it was interval five, and everyone was anxious about the next wave of enemy AI.

Suddenly, the wind changed its direction, shifting and blowing the newly fallen snow directly into their faces. As they used their hands and weapons to block the snow, the team continued their journey through the blank frozen expanse. It seemed like hours of walking. Kallie had moved behind Pina to help her step through the densely packed snow since the depth increased the further they traveled.

On point, Summer stopped to check on her squad mates; ultimately finding them wearied, but willing to continue. Their implanted Stigmata steadily energized their bodies, and as a direct result, there was no fatigue in their muscles. Their minds however, were exhausted from traversing the barren landscape with no engagement of enemies. Reaching the next crest, they saw the horizon stretched out as far as they could see. There was nothing ahead; it truly was an Arctic wasteland.

"Over there…" Pina pointed. Two kilometers away was a small crevice. It appeared to be an entrance to a cave. As the squad mates looked at each other, it was obvious that the next wave of enemies would either emerge from that thin opening or the four of them would need to enter the cave and engage the enemy inside. Summer motioned the squad to investigate.

The narrow passageway was just wide enough for the girls to pass through.

"I'll go first!" Adriana declared.

"Figures." Pina responded.

"Just be careful, don't lose a limb in there." Summer teased.

Turning back to her roommate, "Not funny! Just back me up will you?"

"Sure thing! Kallie, you and Pina sit tight until I signal for you."

"Acknowledged." Kallie responded.

Summer and Adriana cautiously entered the mouth of the cave. The smooth walls of the entrance expanded into a much larger area. Clicking on their personal light emitting devices, the pair explored the room. The inner chamber itself measured thirty meters across and the ceiling was eight meters high. The artificial light from their PLEDs illuminated enough of the chamber for them to realize that an additional passageway lay directly ahead.

"The interval time must be almost up. Too bad, I was hoping to use my weapon on some NOVA scum!" Adriana said.

"Patience…" Summer replied, while tapping their coordinates to her two other squad mates through the handheld tracker. "Something has to happen soon. I can't believe that they would let the timer run out."

As Kallie and Pina rejoined the group, they continued to press forward. The temperature inside the tunnel grew warmer the farther they descended until they found themselves entering an extremely large chamber.

"Something doesn't feel right." Kallie warned.

"Yeah, I feel it too." Pina said. "Something tingling on my back."

Impatient with her teammates, Adriana walked ahead toward the center of the cavernous space. Turning to face her friends, she flashed her light at them. "Hey! There isn't anything here. You guys are ridiculous! What could possibly happen? Look! Nothing here…see? It's just a boring cave."

At that same moment, Pina and Kallie saw it. Behind Adriana, a large figure emerged from the darkness. It measured at least twenty meters in height. It moved slowly, waving its slender tentacles as it approached. Its armored shoulders and breastplate were conical in appearance. The faceless head looked down at them. Adriana noticed her teammates' reactions and turned around to look in their direction.

"It's a Goddamn Type-S NOVA!" she screamed. Standing before the frightened freshmen was a prime example of mankind's deadliest arch-enemy.

"Retreat! Retreat! Get out of here!" Summer commanded. As Kallie turned to flee, a razor sharp tentacle crashed down next to her. Rolling to safety, she swung her Kusarigama and cleaved the alien's limb. As chunks of matter came free from the writhing appendage, she dodged another strike that attempted to grip her arm.

"Don't let it touch you!" Kallie shouted.

Leaping over her friend, Pina launched into the air. "Volt Weapon, equip!" Materializing her Kunai, she threw them at the creature's head. As the weapons stuck into the thick armor, the creature turned its attention to the small Pandora. "I'll keep it focused on me as you guys clear out of here!" Kallie backed away as the squad's Decoy kept the alien distracted while the three girls made their way back through the tunnel.

"We can't leave Pina in there!" Adriana shouted as they stumbled out into the chilling air of the frozen tundra.

"Give her a minute." Kallie said confidently. The ground began to rumble. The ice shifted and cracked. A heavy white cloud of dust and debris blew out the mouth of the cave as Pina emerged from the narrow crevice.

The ground behind them continued to tremble and separate. "It's coming out of the ground! Holy shit!" Adriana screamed.

"Ok team, get ready!" Summer ordered. "We know our squad positions, so let's coordinate and defeat this thing!"

"It's still coming out of the ground!" Adriana shouted.

"Get a grip!" Pina exclaimed as she twirled a Kunai in her right hand.

As chunks of ice and snow exploded into the air, the gigantic NOVA climbed out of the crater and began to swing it's tentacles at the four person team. Summer gripped her Koto and shouted to her squad mates.

"Pina, I need you to distract the NOVA again."

"Adriana, you're my Striker! Crush that breastplate with your Eiku Bo staff to expose its core!"

"Kallie, once the core is exposed, use your Kusarigama to slice it open!"

"I'll deal the final blow with _Virga_! On my mark! Execute!"

The small Pandora flew into action. Pina dodged and evaded every advance from the alien's tentacles. Her speed and acceleration was remarkable. She continued to throw her Kunai daggers at its face and upper body structure. While dodging and dashing under its attacks, she materialized another pair of Kunai and gracefully cut and sliced at the swaying tentacles. The terrifying creature continued to track Pina while Adriana launched herself into the air and struck at the immense armored breastplate. Her large Eiku Bo staff shuddered as she drove its blunt end into the alien's chest armor.

In training, Adriana had struggled to create her Volt Weapon - when she finally mastered the skill, she was rewarded with a very formidable two handed weapon. Her Eiku Bo was shaped similar to a boat's oar. Its weight and size would easily crack through the armor of the NOVA, and so she naturally adopted the position of Striker to implement this massive tool.

Realizing Adriana's plan of attack, the NOVA ceased its interest in Pina and re-focused on its new threat. Over and over, Adriana smashed her blunt weapon against the chest plate armor. Evading and ducking under the entangling tentacles, she continued to leap up and smash the plating. Once the cracks were exposed, she pried the cracks open, exposing its core.

"Watch out!" Pina exclaimed as one tentacle reached around and gripped Adriana's waist. As it pulled Adriana away from its body, the young Pandora was able to land one last blow to the outer-most shield covering. Materializing another pair of Kunai, Pina leapt up and grabbed onto the tentacle that held Adriana. Slicing down and across, Pina successfully ripped the tentacle free and both she and Adriana fell to the ground.

Kallie used Pina's distraction to initiate the final assault. Thrusting herself upwards, she aimed for the alien's core. As she drove her weapons deep inside, the core membrane began to tear. The alien swayed as its insides were ravaged. Its core energy drained, the monstrous figure began to collapse. Behind Kallie, Summer dashed in and drove Virga deep into the alien's exposed breast plate and severed the core membrane from its anchoring tissue. The alien crashed to the ground sending chunks of ice and earth in all directions.

The lights of the Holo simulator facility were turned on as the final elements of the Arctic environment vanished. Just moments earlier, the interval timer had sounded and the simulation came to a close. The four squad mates stood triumphant at the defeat of their enormous opponent.

"Great job team! Well done!" Summer shouted.

"We did good didn't we?" Pina replied.

"Another great example of our coordinated efforts." Kallie added.

"We kicked its ass!" Adriana cheered.

Instructor Kim approached them and applauded their efforts during the last interval.

"Much better soldiers! I was very pleased to see your teamwork. You four are an excellent match for each other. You should be very proud of your accomplishments."

Through the one way glass on the third level of the Holo facility, Sister Amelia scrutinized the four Pandora. "How disappointing…they all managed to survive. Nana, send a memo to Instructor Okada. Remind her that GM Eight Seven Zero's training simulations must continue to be rigorous. Please tell her that I don't appreciate low level AI from Type-S NOVA." _If that clash had been real, the Type-S would have killed or assimilated all of them within minutes._

Nana inquired if there were any additional messages to the instructor. "No, that will be all. Thank you my dear."

* * *

 _West Genetics, Spring 2091_

Summer kept staring at the monitor. The reporter's words having more significance now than they had in months.

 _ **"…and authorities seem baffled by the spate of violence which seems to have overtaken our city. The amount of violence and destruction seems to have increased, and sources who wish to remain anonymous have told us that the organization known as 'FloodTide' is responsible…"**_

As Summer walked up to the monitor and deactivated the display, Adriana made an interesting suggestion: "Why don't we venture out to the city tomorrow morning to see if we can visit some of those crime scenes and gather intelligence. Perhaps it could help the authorities get closer to Mavis?"

Sitting down in the chair across from her roommate, Summer contemplated what she was proposing. "Pandora are not supposed to be on the mainland without permission." Summer reminded her. "We were lucky nobody identified us with the whole bomb incident thing. Sister Amelia trusts us; she thought we were just shopping for clothes. We can't waste valuable energy and time on matters that should be handled by the national authorities. If a Pandora interferes or undermines the normal routines of the national authorities without strict orders, it would be an embarrassment to the community and more importantly to West Genetics."

Frustrated, Adriana stood up and walked over to the window. "But, we can help solve these crimes! C'mon, it'll be fun! I promise, plus, we could use a little alone time away from the stress of training. We earned two days leave with that last session."

Summer wasn't amused.

"All I'm asking is that we use our _natural talents_ to go check out the crime scenes. Don't you think with our abilities, we would be able to find evidence the traditional investigators have missed? Perhaps ask the witnesses some questions and then send any intelligence anonymously to the national authorities."

Summer remembered how she felt in the marketplace five months earlier, and how rewarding it was to be able to save innocent people's lives. As she wrestled with her reasoning, she decided nothing really bad would happen as long as they visited the mainland for only a few hours. "I don't like keeping secrets from people." Summer whispered.

"We aren't keeping secrets; we just want to go _shopping_ again."

"Just collect whatever Intel we can and report our findings…Nothing more, _right_?" Summer petitioned.

"Correct. So…are you with me?"

* * *

As planned, they left the island in the early morning, not aware, however, that someone was watching their every move as they boarded the train. Her long blonde hair fluttering in the cool morning breeze - Larisa stood silent in the shadows. She was puzzled as to why Sister Amelia called her to the train station at such an early hour. _Did Adriana Lohman and Summer el Bridget-Aoi leave the island without permission? The headmistress must have had a reason for calling me to the transit station. She said she wanted to meet me here, so…where is she?_ Watching the train depart, Larisa walked out to the platform and observed the train crossing the bridge to the mainland.

Dressed in civilian clothing, the girls set out from the transit station and arrived at the first bombing site to begin their investigation. The spring air was cold as they looked over the rubble and debris from the explosion. Finding nothing of use, they decided to interview a few of the inhabitants. The girls casually spoke to several patrons, store owners, clerks and nearby residents as to when and how these attacks were carried out. Most of the people they spoke to described the terrorists as young men in their mid twenties.

Each witness seemed fearful and concerned as to why the young girls were interested in the bombings. With a big smile Adriana assured them that it was for a school project.

The rest of the morning and early afternoon was uneventful. The young Pandora visited every bomb site throughout the city and found nothing of interest. The girls were growing weary of their failed investigation. Arriving at the last location, the roommates found that they were the only ones on the barren streets. There was nobody in the vicinity; the streets seemed eerily deserted, and the neighborhood itself seemed to be a complete wasteland.

Curious, the girls explored the damaged building and surrounding areas, careful not to disturb any barriers set up by the authorities. Using their enhanced eyesight they scanned through the rubble looking for detonator-like devices similar to what they had encountered months earlier.

After fifteen minutes of searching, the girls had just about prepared to abandon their mission and return home when a strange man called out to them from across the street. He appeared to be in his late thirties; dressed in a green jacket, gloves, dark pants and white sneakers. Jogging across the street, the man approached.

"Hi there! My name is Goshen! Do you girls need help?" Both girls shook their heads. "What are you doing around this part of the neighborhood? It's not safe here you know! There was a bomb attack a few days ago, this is a National Authority secured area."

Adriana and Summer were a little cautious, but the man didn't seem dangerous so they acknowledged him. "Hi, I'm Adriana and this is my friend Summer. Can I ask you some questions about the damaged area over there? We are doing a…school project on it."

"School project? Sure no problem."

Goshen told the same story they had previously heard from the other witnesses. The two girls listened as he explained the happenings in this part of town. He was quite friendly to the Pandora as he spoke about the community and the hardships they had endured.

He also told them that he knew of someone who attempted to join FloodTide, but was ultimately rejected. He confessed that FloodTide had changed this neighborhood and was quite upset that the National Authorities couldn't stop the organization.

Pointing to a high-rise apartment building, "See that silver tower there with all the glass? They all hang out there at that place for…"

Adriana interrupted him. "How do you know that?"

Goshen smiled and explained that everyone in the neighborhood knows, but are too scared to do anything about it. Adriana turned to Summer. "We have to see if this is true!"

Goshen scolded them. "You girls crazy? You don't belong around here, go home"

"You're right," Summer replied "What were we thinking? You'll have to excuse my friend here. She gets a little carried away!"

"Let me walk you two home." Goshen offered. "Before it gets…late."

The two friends politely declined his offer and quickly excused themselves. They walked around the corner and down the street toward the nearest transit station.

Goshen couldn't help but laugh out loud. Shaking his head and smiling, he pulled his handset from his jacket pocket.

With a click, the call was made. "It's me."

"Goshen. Did you acquire the targets I told you about?" Mavis responded.

"Yes, the targets were acquired. I don't think they suspected anything, I didn't have to try…"

"I told you that they would be easy to track."

"Are you sure they are the _ones_?"

"Positive. She told me they were on the mainland again. Did you recognize the one with the light brown hair?"

"She did look familiar; do we know her?"

"She's the daughter of Satellizer."

"Really? Now what you told me makes perfect sense."

"Did you tell them where we are?"

"Affirmative. I put your plan into action. I figure you should be expecting them within the hour."

"Excellent. Everything's ready here."

"It's really too bad. They seemed so naïve and innocent. You sure about them?"

"I couldn't be more sure, Amelia explained everything to me."

"Understood. I'll see you around Graf. Been nice doing business with you."

Goshen clicked off his handset and strolled down the empty street.

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my story! Your opinion matters to me, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would take a moment and leave a review.**


	9. Freezing

_**CHAPTER 9 - FREEZING**_

 _Outside FloodTide's hideout, 2091  
_

"We should not be doing this." Summer pleaded.

"Listen to me, it's just an Intel gathering mission. Let's just confirm that associates of FloodTide are based in that building."

Adriana was adamant. She didn't want to quit now that Goshen had conveniently showed them where the hideout was.

The two Pandora spent the next hour walking a roundabout path back to the street where the supposed hideout was located. It was late afternoon when they arrived at the side courtyard of the high rise apartment building.

"Goshen was quite specific." Remarked Summer. "You don't think he purposely gave us the information so that we would intentionally walk into a trap?"

"That's crazy. Goshen is just a frightened civilian living in the neighborhood." Whispered Adriana. "He couldn't possibly be an agent of FloodTide. Damnit, now you got me all paranoid."

Walking down a ramp leading to the underground garage, the girls stopped as they approached the bottom. They peeked around the corner and noticed that the parking lot was empty. Summer felt uneasy. "I told you there was something off here. Why aren't there any vehicles? I really don't like this. Something doesn't feel right. Let's get the hell out of here." As Summer turned to leave, Adriana grabbed her arm and called her attention to the far side of the lot.

Five heavily armed men exited an elevator. The men walked to the outer perimeter of the lot and then regrouped at its center. For Adriana, this definitely didn't seem normal for an underground parking structure. Carefully pulling her handset from her clutch, Adriana messaged the coordinates of the building to her sister Marcella. In addition, she took several images of the garage layout, attached the pictures to a new message and sent that as well.

"This HAS to be the place." Adriana whispered.

"I sent a message to Marcy. Hopefully she can round up her three Platoon 13 buddies and get down here to support us."

"We should be supporting them." Summer replied. "We don't belong here."

Suddenly Adriana's handset began ringing.

"It's Marcy calling! Shit!" Adriana fumbled to turn off the ringer.

The five gunmen spun to see the girls crouched down at the end of the garage. "It's them!" They shouted, as they opened fire.

High speed rounds flew by Adriana's head as she took her sister's call. "Hi Marcy! Sorry, I can't hear you that well; taking gunfire at the moment!" The incoming bullets shattered and exploded parts of the concrete pillars supporting the parking lot levels. Clouds of dust and debris rained down around the girls. Adriana continued to dodge and twist away from each of the projectiles while she continued her conversation.

"It's a little late for that now, just let the national authorities know and get down here! Let them know we located FloodTide's base of operations! Yes, I am on the mainland…No! They opened fire on us! They are shooting at _us_ idiot! Just get over here now! Bye!"

"Volt Texture, equip!" Adriana commanded as she put away her handset. The defensive shield pattern checkered across her body as she dove towards the first gunman.

"Platoon 13 will be inbound in five minutes! ETA, twelve minutes." Adriana shouted as she jumped on the 1st terrorist. Summer slide-tackled the 2nd gunman, knocking him to the ground.

Adriana rolled out and stood up straight in front of the 3rd gunman. With a quick smile, she dodged his melee attack. Grabbing his right arm, she shattered his elbow and watched as he writhed in pain before stumbling backward only to have Summer jump on top of his chest and deliver a punch to his face.

Looking over at her friend, Adriana had already dispatched the other two men and tossed them against the wall like rag-dolls. The final soldier stepped backward speaking calmly into his earpiece. "Targets proceeding to the elevator…" Quickly, he raised his large weapon and fired.

The electro-static device shot a wide beam of energy directly at Summer. Gracefully avoiding the large burst, the young Pandora rolled down and under the blast and leapt through the air; landing on top of him. In a panic, the soldier fired the weapon point-blank. The electric charge erupted next to Summer, knocking her sideways. Side-stepping to his right, the soldier re-aimed his weapon.

Summer hit the floor hard. She rolled over and slowly got back to her feet; her Volt Texture crackling and hissing as the electric field rippled over her body. From the opposite side, Adriana shoulder-locked the last soldier and violently removed the devastating weapon from his hand. In retaliation, the man pulled a large knife from his breast pocket and swung it diagonally across Adriana's face. The blade sizzled and sparked as it grazed her left cheek.

"You bastard!" Lifting her stunned enemy off the ground, she carried him over to the elevator doors and slammed his face into the call button panel. When the doors slid open, she tossed the unconscious body aside and motioned to Summer to enter the elevator first.

"After you, Miss el Bridget-Aoi."

Adriana followed Summer into the elevator, and pushed the only button visible on the inner console. As the doors closed, both women modulated their Volt Textures. Abandoning their civilian attire, they materialized the recognizable purple uniforms of West Genetics.

"You know this is going to be a trap."

"I know…" replied Adriana.

"Tell me again why we are in this elevator?" Summer complained. "We're going to get in so much trouble for this. Hell, we might even get discharged. Have you thought of that?"

"Cheer up! Marcy and the gang are on their way. When they get here, everything will change. They will take the credit for the apprehension of the terrorists while we stand by on the sidelines. Trust me, there won't be a scandal, and nothing will happen."

 _Nothing will happen? I just can't believe that…something's not right here. I can feel it._

The express lift took them to the upper floors. As the doors quietly opened, the two girls were greeted by at least two dozen heavily armed men pointing traditional high caliber weapons at them. At the end of the long hallway, came sounds of clapping. The girls confidently stepped off the elevator and approached the closest group of soldiers.

The cheering came to an end as a man in his middle 50s emerged from behind the phalanx of mercenaries. He didn't seem very tall, no more than five foot six. The scarring across his face and neck showed evidence of many years on the battlefield. His toned muscles were tense under his battle gear. With a fabricated smile, he walked toward the girls with his hands in the air. "Pandora! I humbly give up!"

Puzzled by his immediate surrender, the girls continued their defensive posture. Mavis approached within several meters of their position and stopped. The group of soldiers remained steady, training their high powered rifles on the girls.

"You two seemed eager to meet me. Well, here I am bitches. Are you going to arrest me?"

"Mavis, leader of FloodTide." Summer declared.

"All of you!" Adriana interrupted. "Lay down your arms and surrender peacefully…or there will be further violence!"

At this point, Mavis's smile grew wider.

"Most certainly!" He joked as he turned to Summer. "You don't know me doll, but I sure as hell know who you are."

"What are you talking about?" Summer replied.

"Your hair and body are slightly different of course, but who cares! It's your face…and those _eyes_ which reveal to me who you truly are."

"What the hell is this guy talking about Summer?" Adriana demanded.

"My _eyes…_ will be the last thing you gaze upon, you Goddamn terrorist!"

Clapping and laughing hysterically, Mavis directed his comments at Summer. "How confident! I am actually frightened at your threats." Jokingly, he turned to the soldiers, "Truly, you young Pandora are way beyond any of us, aren't they men?" Some of the mercenaries chuckled. "That is precisely what's going to make this so much fun."

The girls looked at each other and then back over to Mavis. _The man was up to something, but what was it?_

* * *

 _ **Nineteen-Twenty hours**  
 **October, 2077 The Great Battle, Japan** _

The explosions were erupting into plumes of fire taller than some of the city buildings. There was devastation throughout. The evacuation routes were interrupted due to so many inter-dimensional anomalies. Innocent civilians were caught in the middle of the fighting. The NOVA were everywhere and Japan's defenses were collapsing. The aliens had successfully cut a swath through the city down to the waterfront; their target was West Genetics Island.

Buried deep within the island was the vault that protected the very first Pandora, Maria Lancelot. Maria's precious body contained the genetic makeup and cells necessary to continue manifesting modern Pandora offensive and defensive capabilities. If the NOVA were able to breech the vault, they could destroy the future of Pandora on a global scale.

Commander Junior Class, Graf Brennan, code-named _Mavis_ , was leading a small platoon of soldiers through the damaged streets of the war torn city. Their mission was to provide assault fire to repel the humanoid NOVA while their Pandora strike team took out the larger alien threats. As they moved through the debris and rubble, they came upon a towering Type-S NOVA. The creature, measuring over twenty meters in height, sauntered through the city, casually knocking over buildings and crushing vehicles under its massive weight as it continued toward the bay.

Oblivious to the humans below, the alien continued along its path focused on reaching the island. As the men jogged behind the alien, one of the soldiers used an infrared laser to paint a target on the creature's back. The red marker helped designate the alien's position for the heavy counter-offensive fire. Using his open com link, he called to his Pandora strike team and demanded a situation report. What he got as a response was static and hissing through the earpiece.

"Damn! I can't get a signal. I think our girls are dead! Continue painting the target!"

Understanding that their weapons were useless against the large NOVA, Graf decided to continue shadowing the creature as it made its way down to the sea.

High above the chaos, Satellizer el Bridget-Aoi hung outside the open gangway door of the tiltjet aircraft. Her long blonde hair whipping as the aircraft sped through the darkening sky at subsonic speeds. Her tattered battle uniform exposed dozens of clotted lacerations and bruises from days of fighting. Holding _Nova Blood_ at the ready, she scanned the area below.

Locating a Type-S NOVA that was moving to the southern bay-front area, she alerted the pilot to intercept.

"Divert to that NOVA there!"

As the aircraft banked into a dive, Satellizer and her team of Pandora prepared an assault on the large alien.

From the ground, Graf and his platoon observed the tiltjet's approach. The aircraft swooped in and hovered just behind the monster as five people leapt from its open door. As the five Pandora engaged the monster, Graf ordered his men to withdraw.

"These girls are going to make a mess, let's give them some space!"

For the next hour, the five Pandora fought with the alien. From their position, Graf observed the battle. The NOVA had taken serious damage and had stopped advancing on the island. As it continued to swing its tentacles and arms defending itself against the Pandora, it suddenly re-focused its attention on Graf and his men.

Disregarding its previous objective, the large monster turned and began approaching the soldiers extending its razor sharp tentacles to attack. Some of the men in Graf's platoon panicked and opened fire on the alien.

"NO! You fools! Our weapons are useless against these targets! Hold your fire! Retreat! Retreat!"

Satellizer observed the alien's new direction and desperately coordinated with her Pandora squad mates to re-engage. Unfortunately, it was too late. The alien had slaughtered the small group of soldiers.

Graf's team was obliterated. Legs, hands and other body parts lay scattered among the debris. Of the eight men, only two soldiers survived. As Graf comforted his dying teammate, he turned to face the towering monster. Though defenseless and vulnerable, he never abandoned his training and the oath he had taken; the cause was just and he was prepared to die. "Go to hell you alien bastard!"

Closing his eyes, he waited for the monster to deal the final blow. The creature swung its tentacles and shot them towards the last remaining survivor. At that very moment, the NOVA's front chest plate exploded from the inside out. From the gaping hole emerged a blonde haired Pandora. Graf opened one eye and witnessed her heroic deed. As the alien collapsed, she rode its body down to the ground. Leaping off of it and landing on her feet, she sprinted over to him.

"Are you hurt commander?"

Graf was in shock. His internal injuries were making it hard for him to breathe.

"What is the extent of your injuries?" She asked a second time. Graf kept shaking, still holding tightly to the now lifeless body of his comrade.

"He's dead commander, leave him. Sir, we need to move, this area isn't safe." She grabbed his hand and forced him to release his grip on the fallen soldier. As the soldier's body fell to the ground, Graf suddenly became hysterical. "NO! You pre-programmed robot! I can't leave my entire team here! Let me go! We have to save them! They're my men!"

Satellizer lifted up the injured soldier and carried him to the extraction zone. As the tiltjet aircraft landed, she and her team assisted the injured man onboard. Once airborne, the jet maneuvered around the buildings and flew towards the inner city. As her Pandora subordinates treated Graf's injuries, Satellizer was on the radio relaying their position and requesting a situation report. Graf requested a headset so that he could listen in on the radio transmissions. The report was grim. The aliens had overrun several of the military bases and had focused some heavier attacks on Sector Three.

"Repeat! What's the percentage of casualties reported in Sector Three? We are two minutes out!"

"Sector Three? What happened Field Major?" Kim Okada asked.

"I don't know soldier." Satellizer replied. "The transmissions are cutting in and out."

Sector Three was the designated area for sheltering the survivors from the inner city. Satellizer's heart sank. The garbled report came back that the shelters were completely decimated. All the survivors had perished.

"Impossible! That can't be right!" Satellizer screamed into the headset. "We were just there two hours ago! There were no threats within range! We were ordered to Sector Five for a support mission! The area was secure! Repeat, the area was secure!"

When Graf heard that Sector Three had been destroyed, he hastily removed the headset and struggled to stand from his med cot. His greatest fear was now confirmed; his wife and three children had been taken to Sector Three. In an instant, he had lost his platoon, and his entire family as well. All of it due to the fighting between Pandora and NOVA. In his twisted view of the tragic events, he blamed the Pandora for everything that happened.

"Field Major!" Pointing a finger at Satellizer, "YOU…are responsible for all the deaths at Sector Three! You stone cold heartless witch! How can you live with yourself? You left those innocent people to die. Because of you, I've lost…everything. EVERYTHING!"

The four young Pandora under Satellizer's command gazed at the distraught man before looking away, ashamed of themselves. Only Satellizer approached the commander.

"That isn't fair commander." She spoke delicately. "There were no threats in the vicinity. We had orders to leave and…"

"ORDERS? To hell with orders! You should never have left those people to die! My God there were children in those bunkers!"

"McGeady, help him back to his seat."

"Understood, Field Major." Maya replied.

Satellizer didn't have the right words to calm the man. The commander was beyond reasoning. As Graf sank to his knees looking out the open gangway door of the tiltjet, he cried out. "You ended up saving my life instead of the lives you should have protected back at Section Three!"

The tiltjet arrived and circled the location designated as Sector Three. What remained was demolished buildings and huge craters in the ground. The smoke billowing from the destruction wafted in different directions by the tiltjet's engines. Mavis was helped back to his seat by the young Pandora. Instead of looking down at the smoldering mass of devastation, he instead turned and focused all his attention on Field Major Satellizer el Bridget-Aoi.

* * *

 _FloodTide's hideout, 2091_

"Well dolls, this has been a real pleasure meeting you. I hate to run, but duty calls. Gentlemen, the cause is just, so please do your best!"

Mavis's final sentence must have been a code word to engage the two Pandora. Suddenly, the entire platoon opened fire.

The elevator doors separated into pieces as the large caliber rounds tore through them. The freshly painted walls and the wooden interior doors exploded. Furniture in the hallway was reduced to splinters as the barrage of projectiles continued. Amid the fury of the projectiles, both Adriana and Summer had knelt down on one knee and protected their heads with their arms. Their Volt Textures absorbing the attacks as their outer uniforms ripped away from their bodies. The high caliber rounds inflicted bruises on their skin as they bore the full brunt of the assault. Slowly, each of the gunmen ceased firing. Observing the thick cloud of dust and debris at the end of the hallway, none of the soldiers was able to get visual confirmation of the two Pandora. Mavis smiled as he hastily retreated. As the men reloaded their weapons, two figures walked out of the dust cloud.

With each step, their Volt Textures reloaded their stripped uniforms until their outfits were as new as the day they were issued.

Surprised, the soldiers opened fire again. In the usual fashion, the girls rolled, ducked and slid from most of the projectiles shot at them. Every so often, a high caliber round would strike their shoulder or mid-section which would slow down their advance. After reaching the first wave of gunmen, they engaged in close quarters combat. One by one, the terrorists fell; either severely injured or rendered unconscious. The fighting between mercenary and Pandora was extremely one-sided. Summer alone was able to incapacitate a dozen soldiers. Adriana had grabbed a baton from one of the fallen soldiers and had used it to inflict significant injury to the rest.

Watching the action, Mavis marveled at the sheer power of the Pandora. Drawing back to his safe room, he ordered the last remaining men to stay at their posts. Reminding them that the plan was going perfectly.

From the far end of the hallway, Summer saw Mavis enter the doorway.

"Mavis!" She screamed knocking a soldier against the wall. Sprinting through the gun fire and fallen bodies to reach the doorway, Summer was too late – A heavy door slammed shut just in front of her. Summoning her inner rage, she dug her fingers into the thick steel door and began to bend it backwards. She pulled with all her strength and the door began to flex and bend. With another heave, she successfully ripped it free of its hinges. Upon entering the safe room, a larger and thicker secondary door crashed down behind trapping her inside. It didn't matter, she was a Pandora and Mavis wasn't a threat.

In reality, Mavis's 'safe room' was more of a luxury office. There were floor to ceiling windows looking out over the city skyline. The view would have been amazing if the situation were different. Summer cornered Mavis by his bookcases.

"It's all over!" she shouted.

"Well done doll! Well done! Miss el Bridget-Aoi!"

"Who…Who are you?" she screamed.

"Still don't know who I am? Let me help fill in the gaps from…"

Mavis's words seemed to catch in his throat as Summer rushed him and grabbed him by his battle vest. Her eyes glowed a bright blue as she hoisted him off the ground, preparing to slam him against the wall.

"Whoa! You truly are your mother's daughter! Easy does it Summer, you wouldn't want to continue injuring people you are sworn to protect."

Summer halted her attack and set the soldier back on the floor. She took a step backward; her eyes still glowing a slight haze of blue. The muffled sound of gunfire outside the door came to an end. "What in the _hell_ are you talking about?"

Mavis proceeded to tell Summer everything. He explained what happened on that tragic October day during the Great War. He described Satellizer's heroic victory over the Type-S and how the traditional army was laid waste by the NOVA clash. He concluded his story with how her mother left Section Three unguarded to go on a reconnaissance mission. A decision which lead to the total annihilation of the survivors left behind.

"I will never forget what happened. My men, my family. All because of _your_ mother."

Summer was shocked to hear this version of the story. She attempted to defend the Pandora's action in the battle. The glowing of her blue eyes dissipated.

"The NOVA were our enemy! They couldn't be stopped by conventional firepower! You know this, I don't have to tell you! I won't accept that my mother abandoned those innocent civilians! Enough of this! Surrender, so that no more of your men have to suffer!"

"You are done, Miss Pandora. Did you hear me? DONE! You have no idea what's going to be happening here today. Things have been put into motion that you cannot stop. Your journey to becoming a Pandora ends today!" Almost as if to punctuate his sentence, Mavis slammed a button on the console and several secret locker doors opened, exposing many different types of weapons. He lunged for the closest locker and grabbed a futuristic looking weapon from its rack. Training it on Summer, he felt it quickly become operational and shot a precise beam of green energy at the young woman. Summer attempted to dodge the blast, but as she twisted away, the beam penetrated her left arm just below the shoulder. Her Volt Texture pixelated then collapsed.

Summer landed hard on the ground. She gripped her shoulder and felt warm blood oozing from the injury. The energy beam had gone straight through. Shocked, she looked up at Mavis, who stood there with a malevolent smile on his face.

"Oh. Have you been injured, Summer? How does it feel to suddenly be vulnerable? I'll bet you've never encountered a weapon like this have you? It's a prototype phased-plasma rifle. Its purpose is to disrupt your Stigmata tablet structure. Your materialized weapons and textures are useless against it!"

In a panic, Summer scrambled over Mavis's desk as he fired another shot. The beam missed its target and created a gaping hole in the wall. For the first time in a long time, Summer didn't know what to do. Her arm was going numb. She had never felt this kind of pain before. He fired a few more shots which Summer barely avoided. By now, the once luxurious high-rise office was reduced to a smoking war-zone. Summer had slid behind a massive pillar for cover. Her heart was racing as her body continued to shut down.

"It's no use!" Mavis taunted. "It's over! You have no defense against this weapon! Come out, and face your destiny!"

 _Face my destiny…_

Summer's mind began to flash. She saw herself as a ten year old on the shores of Eastbourne. Then her memories advanced to her as an early teenager training in her mother's personal dojo. Quickly it changed again to her first day at Basics School. Suddenly, everything around her went dark as Millie's face appeared from the shadows. The twisted beaten face of her former friend staring back at her.

 _Embrace who you are... Embrace the power within yourself…_

"Millie? Is that you? I don't understand, what is happening to me?"

 _Embrace who you are... Embrace the power within yourself…_

"I don't understand! Embrace what power? The power within me?"

 _Embrace who you are..._

Summer looked down at her arms and hands. There was a pattern of octagons appearing all over her skin.

"What's…happening to me Millie?"

 _Embrace who you are…_

Another green blast of energy erupted nearby. As the floor, wall and parts of the pillar exploded into pieces, Summer rolled away and leapt to her feet. Her eyes had now become glowing, bright blue octagons. Mavis now began to experience a strange phenomenon, as he saw Summer walking toward him with her right arm extended. Her octagonal shaped pupils were pulsating as she aimed her open palm in his direction.

Mavis soon discovered that he was "frozen" in place. He couldn't move his arms or legs. Trying with all his might, he couldn't raise and aim the weapon. He knew what was happening, but couldn't believe it; "You're initiating a Freezing? That's just…impossible!"

Summer had a blank expression on her face as she approached him. She didn't seem conscious; her actions appeared to be through instinct. Gently taking the weapon from his hand, she threw it across the ravaged office. The rifle smashed into several pieces as it collided with exposed rebar and concrete bricks from the broken walls.

"No! That was the only prototype!"

The heavy steel door began bending as Adriana desperately pushed it inward.

Turning her head sideways, Summer grabbed Mavis around the neck and slammed him down to the floor. Picking him up once more, she drove him straight into the side of his destroyed desk. The brutal assault broke Mavis's left arm, dislocated his left shoulder, shattered his knee and broke several ribs.

Unable to stand or fight, Mavis grimaced with pain, as he tried sitting up. Coughing up blood, he taunted the glowing Pandora with the notion of killing a human being. "I…don't know what the hell you are, but I know…you won't kill an unarmed person. You've been programmed…"

Summer's expression was sullen as she reached down to grab him once more. Tightly gripping his neck, she lifted him off the ground.

"It's…your prime directive! You…can't kill the people you are…sworn to protect!"

Summer's octagonal pupils faded as she realized what she was doing. Slowly, she released her grip and covered her mouth in shame. Mavis fell hard to the floor.

"What have I done…?"

"Told…told you. You can't do it…" Mavis replied as he moved away from her. "The daughter of the great Satellizer; a freak of nature…"

Summer shook her head.

"What…are you talking about? What the hell is happening to me?"

The reinforced steel door flexed and buckled as Adriana continued to pulverize it.

"You ignorant little girl. You…you don't even know what's inside you?"

Summer sank to her knees still holding her mouth. The extreme pain in her shoulder had returned. She was slowly going into shock, as his statement resonated in her mind.

 _A freak of nature…_

"The whole thing; this…everything, was planned from the start to lure you here. And everything went according to plan. It's a shame…you don't know what's going on."

Summer tried crawling backwards toward the door as he continued talking. Behind, she heard Adriana's forcible efforts to break into the room. "Now for the…real fun. Somewhere in this city, there…is a bomb. It's similar to the one you disposed of, but this one has a much larger yield. It has been planted…in a school and it's ready to be detonated."

"You…can't be serious, Mavis…those are innocent children. You can't…" Summer's attitude changed. Summoning what energy she had left, she glared at Mavis. "Where is the bomb?"

Summer tried getting up, imagining her hands tearing his body apart. Unfortunately, her limbs didn't respond to her commands and she clumsily fell back down to the floor.

"It's too late. Look at you; you're actually turning pale. . .you are in no condition to do anything."

She shook her head. "No, please…tell me where the bomb is. They're children…"

"Now who has the upper hand? I will do this, however; I'm going to make a prediction and I want you to remember: today's _event_ will be a victory for FloodTide and the beginning of the end of Genetics and the Pandora program."

Mustering one final demand, "Tell me where the bomb is!"

The device on his forearm gauntlet began to light up and flash. The signal to unleash the bomb's devastation had already been sent. Mavis propped himself up and pointed to the east windows.

Summer screamed as a fiery explosion erupted upward against the skyline.

"Dear God, I have failed them…"

She crawled to one of the broken window panes and gazed at the puffy gray smoke billowing from a building several kilometers away.

Using her confusion and shock to his advantage, Mavis crawled to an escape hatch hidden in the floor while Adriana and the other Pandora blasted through the door.

With tears running down her face, Summer cried out to her rescuers: "We've been horribly deceived! The entire battle was nothing but a distraction to frame Genetics and the Pandora!" As Summer realized the hard truth, the plan all along was to use innocent people as tools to discredit the Pandora in the eyes of the allied nations and bring everyone to the conclusion that Pandora are no longer needed in the world.

* * *

As Leslie Durand wrapped Summer's shoulder, she marveled at the severity of the wound inflicted by Mavis's mystery weapon. Once the field dressing was secured, she lifted the young Pandora to her feet. Meanwhile, Ella Henry completed her investigation of the trap door tunnel. Shaking her head upon returning, Ella informed the group that Mavis had escaped without a trace. Marcella and Adriana turned to Summer, who still held her head in shame. "I can't believe I let him get away…"

Yumi Huhn rejoined the group from the inner safe room. She had retrieved several small part fragments from the phased plasma rifle Summer had destroyed earlier. "This appears to be parts of the weapon that did that nasty injury to Summer's shoulder."

Adriana felt awful, she sadly watched her best friend and roommate struggle to stand. What made things worse were the words Summer kept repeating.

"We have failed. I have failed. I have failed those children…"

* * *

Appearing in front of a formal tribunal, Summer el Bridget-Aoi, Adriana Lohman and the 3rd Year Pandora of Platoon 13 were questioned about their actions during that tragic day. Genetics's chief defense counsel supported their position that they were just trying to stop the terrorist organization. The argument was based on the fact that Mavis's real intentions on attacking the school were not known. The Pandora acted solely on the intelligence gathered beforehand.

The tribunal spoke directly to Amelia on their displeasure with losing two of Japan's most wanted terrorists, because of the Pandora. Accusing them of gross negligence, the tribunal argued that the amount of damage and death toll suffered, couldn't justify the failed capture of Mavis and Sledge.

After several hours of deliberating, the tribunal returned to announce that there wasn't enough evidence linking the Pandora and West Genetics to the atrocity at the school. They indicated that they weren't going to seek any additional charges against the group. There also wasn't enough evidence to convict the Pandora on their negligent actions which resulted in the deliberate bombing the school. In addition, the tribunal told Sister Amelia, who sat among the accused, that there would be no further disciplinary actions against the Pandora. Relieved to hear the news, sister Amelia graciously thanked the tribunal and escorted the young women out of the courtroom.

* * *

Upon returning to West Genetics, Adriana and Summer were both summoned to Sister Amelia's office.

"Suspended? For how long?" Adriana asked. Amelia crossed her arms and stepped closer.

"Two weeks in the brig and four weeks confined to quarters. That goes for your roommate too." Summer didn't flinch; she just continued to stand perfectly still. The sight of Amelia's office brought back negative memories of her last visit to the headmistress's office.

"Your disciplinary action begins immediately. You will be escorted to the brig, and you will be able to return to active status once your punishment expires. I'm extremely disappointed with the both of you! You are dismissed, get out!"

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my story! Your opinion matters to me, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would take a moment and leave a review.**


	10. Spring Carnival

_**CHAPTER 10 - SPRING CARNIVAL**_

 _West Genetics, Japan_

Two months had gone by since the incident with FloodTide. The Spring Carnival was just weeks away. Summer, still stricken with grief over the events with Mavis had become reclusive and withdrawn. During her time in the brig, representatives from Genetics interviewed her about Mavis's mystery weapon. They were curious about its potential to damage living tissue despite the protection of Volt Textures. When asked about her injuries, Summer explained that once the Stigmata activated its regeneration sequence, everything healed without issue. She added that the surgeons had difficulty stimulating the Stigmata during the muscle and tissue reconstruction, because the technology wouldn't interface completely. After a few failed attempts, the natural healing process began. The specialists hypothesized that the phased weapon disrupts more than just living tissue - the very fabric of the Stigmata symbiosis is vulnerable.

When the Genetics recovery team returned to FloodTide's base of operations to retrieve the phased weapon, they found no evidence that it ever existed. They searched the building thoroughly but didn't find the missing prototype. The only evidence proving its existence were the small parts Yumi Huhn recovered.

For a while, Summer and Adriana had been distant with their teammates due to their suspension. To make matters worse, both roommates had to deal with varying opinions from their freshmen classmates. Most of the student body admired them for stopping the terrorist organization while others felt that they had permanently tarnished West Genetics's reputation.

Unfortunately, Marcella and her 3rd Year team faced similar embarrassments for their role in the tragic events of that day. Ultimately, everyone knew what they did was justified, but the aftermath was too costly a price to pay. It took another week for the teachers and the students to begin accepting the shunned Pandora again.

* * *

The space around her was pitch black, everything was quiet. The darkness was disorientating. At the opposite end of the tunnel was a shimmering outline of a woman. She couldn't make out who it was, but the scene itself frightened her.

"Hello? Who's there? Who…are you?"

The glistening form stepped toward her. As the entity got closer, Summer recognized her face.

"Mother! Oh I am so happy to see you! I missed you so much. I…did some bad things. I'm scared, I just want to come home."

The floating image of Satellizer just stared at her. Then, without warning, a deafening sound filled the quietness of the space. Summer winced as the volume blasted her eardrums.

 **"WHY DID YOU GIVE UP?"**

Summer was stunned; the figured didn't actually speak, but the voice seemed to come from all around her.

 **"WHY DID YOU LOSE?"** Came the scolding voice again.  
"Please don't yell at me."

 **"A STRONG PANDORA WOULD NOT HAVE HESITATED TO KILL THE ENEMY."**

"Mother, please believe me! You're being unfair. I'm just not you! The whole battle was a trap set just for me! I was deceived! A simple pawn in a scheme so evil…"

Summer couldn't finish her sentence. In the distance, a large explosion lit up the dark space. The brilliant burning shock wave traveled out from the center, vaporizing Summer and her mother.

* * *

Screaming out as she awoke from the nightmare, Summer found herself shivering and drenched with perspiration. Adriana was across the room, sitting on her bed holding her knees to her chest.  
"The same nightmare again?"

"Yeah. You still awake?"

"I just can't sleep. So many things have happened to us…" Adriana just looked down at her bed with a sad look on her face. "What was the dream this time, if you don't mind me asking?"

Summer changed her shirt and sat at the end of Adriana's bed. "I saw my mother. She scolded me for hesitating to kill Mavis. Then, a huge explosion killed me and her in a very unpleasant way."

"Sounds pretty scary…" Adriana replied. "I'm sorry that I screwed up. I should have never encouraged you to go back into the city. I feel terrible that you got hurt."

"No, it's nobody's fault. From what Mavis told me, I was targeted from the beginning. If it didn't happen that way with FloodTide, it would have happened another way instead."

"How awful to live knowing that you are a target of some political plot. I feel so sorry for you."

"It's my destiny, Adriana. I have been told more times than I can remember that I was born to be a Pandora. My ambitions and future plans…are all irrelevant. With everything that has happened to us, I have come to terms that I will forever be a Pandora. So…I will serve out my duties to the fullest; defending this world against a threat that no longer exists." Summer seemed almost agitated at the thought of the NOVA being gone forever.

"Have you spoken with your mother since the incident?"

"No, I'm too embarrassed to contact her. In my dreams, she is so disappointed in me. I failed her and the other Pandora. All those deaths are because of me…" Summer returned to her bed, laying down on top of the sheet. "Have you talked with Pina and Kallie?"

"Just briefly." Adriana replied. "Pina seemed more talkative than Kallie. They were sad that we were suspended, but more upset that we never told them about our…adventure. Kim reminded them that our suspension ended and we were returning to our duties tomorrow."

"Is that so?" Summer mused.

"Yeah, I'm told Larisa Tamm has been eager for your return as well."

"I doubt that very much. In fact, with the Carnival next week, I'm sure that she will target me for sure."

"Don't worry about Larisa. Pina told me that she is going to take her out in the first few minutes of the Carnival so you won't have to worry about her."

Adriana chuckled for a moment while Summer shook her head.

"Relax, it's a joke. You know, I'm actually feeling a little better talking with you about all this. I was thinking, can we schedule a separate training session tomorrow and get some heavy practice in? We have to be ready for the Carnival, and I'm a little bit rusty."

* * *

The tunnel was just as dark as in her previous dreams, and the question was the same:

 **"WHY DID YOU GIVE UP? WHY DID YOU LOSE?"**

This time however, Summer mustered up the courage to confront the shimmering figure. "Who are you? You are NOT my mother!"

 **"EMBRACE YOUR POWER!"**

"No! I will not listen to you! What the hell are you?" The figure of her mother mutated into a hulking humanoid NOVA. Snarling, it violently grabbed her neck and squeezed. She struggled to escape, but couldn't break the vise-like grip around her throat.

 **"EMBRACE YOUR POWER!"**

"…What…power? Ugh…let go of me! You monster!"

 **"MONSTER? YOU ARE THE MONSTER!"**

The explosion happened just as before and vaporized everything with its massive shock wave.

* * *

Awakening from the nightmare, Summer was again perspired and cold. This time however, she was determined to figure out what the dream meant. Rolling out of bed, she grabbed her tray before heading to the shower.

Adriana had already changed and was sitting on her bed reading.

"Hey Summer, training today?"

"Yeah, let me just clean up real quick and we can go get breakfast on the way."  
 _Am I really a monster? Everything is so confusing, what does all this mean_

* * *

Sister Amelia sat quietly at her cluttered desk, watching Nana close the door behind her as she exited the office. Shaking her head, she opened a drawer and pulled out a small headset device. Attaching the earpiece, she dialed his number.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"We are on the boat heading away from Japan." Amelia's voice was hard to hear over the sounds of the waves crashing down the sides of the speeding vessel.

"I see. Do you have any plans on returning?"

"No, at this time we will separate and I will regenerate Commander Brennan."

"How is he? Will he…continue to function?"

"He will recover with time. He told me that she did something to him that none of us anticipated."

"What happened?"

"She initiated a Freezing and destroyed the weapon."

"What did you just say?"

"It is just as I said, Amelia; he wasn't able to kill her."

"How very disappointing. Were you able to recover the weapon? I trust you still have the data?"

"Yes, we have most of the pieces. My goal is to meet the contact in Eastern Europe. Supposedly she has a manufacturing facility that can mass produce the weapon."

"Good, that may work out nicely. This setback shouldn't interfere with our plans. Enjoy your time then. Be safe. Goodbye."

Sledge removed his headset and placed the device back into his pocket. The small yacht bounded up and down on the waves as it steamed further away from the mainland. Mavis was huddled under some heavy blankets with various leads attached to his body which were monitoring his injuries. As Sledge walked to the stern, he watched the skyline and West Genetics Island disappear over the horizon.

* * *

"Hi Mum, how are you?" Summer asked while sitting in a private communication cubicle.

"I've had better days sweetheart, how are you holding up? We received the notification of your suspension. What happened?"

Summer decided to speak to her mother face to face. She believed that the nightmares would stop if she confronted her mother about what she was experiencing.

"Mother, I…have done things…"

"What do you mean? Done what darling?"

"Mother, I miss you so much. I have dreams about you every night, dreams in which you are so disappointed with me…"

"Oh Summer, what happened to you?"

A single tear ran down Summer's face as she continued to confess to her mother how she had been having trouble dealing with being a 1st Year Pandora.

"It's been so hard Mum…with Millie, that girl Larisa, my team and all the other drama. Plus, with the incident with FloodTide and all those people… I don't know how you did it, how you balanced everything. I don't know if I can still do this. I feel so broken, I miss being home."

"Oh my little Summer's day. I am so very proud of you. I can't imagine everything that you are going through. Just remember what I told you - you've always been very strong. Perhaps even stronger than me. You just need to believe in yourself."

"No, I'm not strong at all."

"Summer, listen to me. **You** are the future of humanity. I have no doubt that you have the ability to rise above all of this. The power and abilities you possess are incredible. Use them for good. Make me and your father proud."

Satellizer's gentle words were a comfort. With tears in her eyes, Summer touched the digital image on the screen.

"Mum, I miss you so very much. I have to go soon, my time limit is almost up. I have to ask you one more question."

"Of course, what is it luv?"

"Is there…anything wrong with me? I mean…is there something wrong with my body? On several occasions, I have experienced visions, strange feelings and enhanced abilities that I can't explain. Some people have noticed. I suspect people here are watching me."

Satellizer's demeanor changed. The once proud former Pandora was now displaying some anxiety.

"Summer, there is…absolutely nothing wrong with you. Explain to me these things you experience."

"Okay. Sometimes I have emotional mood swings, I feel angry and hateful towards others who've hurt me. It's hard to explain. I have injured people pretty badly during my practices, and sometimes…I've actually enjoyed it. The powers that I possess seem to warp my sense of reality. It frightens me…"

Satellizer's face became sad. "I'm so very sorry Summer. I really, truly am. I can't imagine what you are going through. Are you able to control yourself most of the time?"

"Yes, I have even made some friends. Being around them helps me out a lot, especially my roommate Adriana. We are such opposites sometimes, it works out perfect."

"In combat, how have you performed with these abilities? Are you able to perform feats that you normally couldn't achieve? Have you displayed any other enhanced abilities?"

"What do you mean by that Mum? Hey, wait! No!" The communication monitor blinked a red square across the screen and the call was abruptly ended. Summer hung her head in defeat. She pounded the table in frustration that her time limit had expired. There was still more she wanted to discuss, especially about this _unnatural behavior_ she was experiencing. With the Spring Carnival tomorrow evening, she wanted to let her mother know that she was going to do her very best to make her proud. The Spring Carnival event was the final ranking test of her freshmen year at West Genetics.

* * *

The annual Spring Carnival for 1st Year Pandora began at twenty-hundred hours. Traditionally, during most Carnivals, the forecast called for rain.

Before the scheduled event, Pandora are ranked according to the points they've achieved during the school year. During the Carnival confrontation, each individual must continue accumulating points by eliminating her classmates. On rare occasions, if a lower ranked participant defeats a higher ranked opponent, that Pandora receives additional points that would improve her overall standing.

The Carnival arena is located on the far side of the island. Over the years, the circular battlefield had been retrofitted and fortified with taller barriers, tougher obstacles and new environmental situations; all in the hopes of ensuring the most brutal fighting experience. The inner area of the battlefield consists of multiple demolished half standing buildings and other debris and rubble. The majority of the structures are in total ruin. The ring shaped area resembles a post-apocalyptic city ravaged by war.

The Citadel is the largest building on the edge of the battlefield grounds. Within it are mazes of tunnels that lead to the arena. On the lower levels of the Citadel are several changing rooms and older style athletic locker rooms where Pandora prepare for battle. Lining the perimeter barrier walls are banks of high intensity stadium lights that illuminate the treacherous terrain during the night battles.

The preliminary ranking numbers were displayed on the digital monitors in the spectator's viewing area. For the audience's entertainment, there were dozens of traditional video and infrared cameras mounted all over the arena. As the guests and spectators assembled in the viewing rooms, the screens displayed the top ten names of the 1st Year Pandora.

 _ **Pandora 1st Years Projected Top Ten** **Spring Carnival 2090**_  
 **Rank1 GM.889 Larisa Tamm**  
 **Rank2 GM.870 Summer el Bridget-Aoi**  
 **Rank3 GM.879 Brittany Temple**  
 **Rank4 GM.910 Adriana Lohman**  
 **Rank5 GM.1001 Davina Dahwan**  
 **Rank6 GM.992 Kallie Osuka**  
 **Rank7 GM.882 Corraine Milford**  
 **Rank8 GM.952 Nii Akuro**  
 **Rank9 GM.926 Cyrilla Georgas**  
 **Rank10 GM.1009 Natalie Coletti**

All 1st Year Pandora were separated and led to different entrances in the Citadel. Unlike past events, freshmen have now been permanently separated from their upperclassmen during the event. This assures that the freshmen can battle without the interference of the upperclassmen.

The audible tones signaled the beginning of the battle royale. All thirty-six participants entered the arena from different locations. The circular area was divided into North, South, East and West quadrants. Hovering above the Carnival were several tiltjet aircraft; their intense search lights illuminating the ground and walls of the area as they soar safely above the melee. The white squares with red crosses painted on their open gangway doors symbolize how dangerous this event will become. Remaining on standby, teams of medical personnel remain ready to intervene and remove injured or dead Pandora from the battlefield.

As the battle progressed, several fighters were disposed of within the first ten minutes. Every participant desperately wanted to be ranked with the highest points. It was a game of cat and mouse as the strong hunted the weak. Summer was one of those on the move; after thirty minutes of fighting, she had successfully defeated eight classmates. The glare of the search lights made it difficult at times for her to see approaching targets. Her soaked uniform showed evidence of blood splatter, but the steadily falling rain washed away many of the crimson stains. As she continued searching for more combatants, she vaulted over an obstacle of rocks and jogged up a steep hill to the next demolished building.

Corraine Milford appeared from behind cover and lunged at Summer. "You stupid bitch! I'm going to kill you right here!"

Using _Virga_ to parry the attack at the last possible moment, Summer grabbed Corraine's hand and spun around slicing just below her elbow. The alarming speed of the Koto blade made short work of Corraine's arm and as a result, the severed limb flopped to the ground with a wet, resounding thud.

Just barely able to speak over the agony, "That…isn't going to…slow me down…"

But Summer was determined that this adversary would not go any farther.

With another lightning fast strike, Summer gashed her leg and knee, dropping her to the ground. Corraine writhed as she tried to stand, but it was futile. Summer had successfully sliced through several of her arteries and the blood loss was significant. There was no choice but for her to withdraw. The injuries were severe enough to warrant immediate extraction. The tiltjet rescue aircraft hovered overhead anxiously waiting to collect her body. From the aircraft's radio transmissions, dispatchers were frantically informing the medical teams of incoming wounded.

The jet wash from the twin engines blew Summer's hair to the side as she walked away from Corraine's blood soaked body. From the comfort of the viewing booths, the onlookers hailed and cheered Summer's actions. She did indeed seem to be heading toward the top ten ranking very quickly.

* * *

Adriana dashed through an opening and ran down a large tunnel to an open area on the other side. Jumping over a rise was Cyrilla Georgas. The two of them skidded to a stop as they almost collided on the pathway. Immediately, Adriana swung her Eiku Bo staff sideways and down, striking Cyrilla in the abdomen. Adriana's Striker-based weapon, _Knights Edge,_ had double the mass of a traditional Volt Weapon. Cyrilla's broken body went tumbling backward from the assault and landed in a heap by a large boulder. Adriana spun her staff around a second time and drove it towards Cyrilla's head. Missing the target by a few centimeters, the Eiku Bo buried itself into the rock wall.

"You're fast Georgas!" Adriana exclaimed as she released her Bo staff and tackled her opponent. As the two Pandora struggled on the ground, Adriana was quickly able to gain the upper hand and delivered a forearm cross to Cyrilla's face. As the dazed girl lay motionless for a moment, Adriana dragged her by the hair to the closest rock and smashed her face into it. A tiltjet rescue aircraft hovered high above the ground, shining its lights on their position. Cyrilla was the next Pandora to be extracted from the Carnival with skull fractures and internal organ failures.

* * *

Kallie Osuka fell over the edge of a concrete wall as she avoided another attack. The ground had become slippery with the heavy rainfall and every surface was treacherous.

Davina Dahwan was adept at using her Pata sword to deflect every advance from Kallie's Kusarigamas. Frustrated at her failure, Kallie abandoned trying to remove the Pata from Davina's grip and adjusted her fighting style to take a more offensive approach.

Davina was very clever and had anticipated several of Kallie's attack patterns. She became concerned when she noticed that her adversary had changed her fighting stance.

"What're you up to bitch?" Davina taunted.

Kallie de-materialized one of her two weapons and lunged. As she deflected Kallie's frontal assault, she went to swing her Pata up to catch Kallie in the neck, but Kallie knew that she would execute that kind of counter strike, so instead, she dropped to one knee and kicked Davina's left leg.

Off balance, Davina had no choice but to fall to the side and regain her position. Unfortunately, Kallie had already swung her Kusarigama down and buried the weapon deep into her upper back. Davina frantically yelled as she felt the tip of Kallie's blade penetrate through to the front of her uniform.

Immediately, she spun and knocked Kallie sideways with a roundhouse kick. Pulling the curved weapon from her back, Davina tossed it aside and grabbed Kallie by the throat.

* * *

Of the thirty-six that entered the arena, twenty-seven had been eliminated. Only the elite 1st Years remained.

Earlier that evening, when the Carnival had just begun, Larisa Tamm sat in the locker room deep under the Citadel. She had equipped her Volt Texture and stood facing the mirror admiring herself. As the top ranked Pandora, she had the privilege of entering the arena at a later time. With a smirk, she nodded to herself and spun around toward the passageway to the entrance of the battlefield. As she marched to the entry, a single thought kept repeating itself:

 _Watch out Princess! I am coming to kill you!_

* * *

Natalie's arm was crushed. There was no choice but to abandon her weapon as she fell to the ground. There was just no defense against such a formidable opponent. Natalie Coletti feverishly crawled through the mud while Larisa casually followed behind - there wasn't any sense of urgency. Since entering the arena, Larisa had one single thought - _Find Summer el Bridget-Aoi._

Growing tiresome of Natalie's grunts, Larisa grabbed the helpless girl by the hair and lifted her up off the ground. With one thrust, Larisa impaled Natalie with _Simargl_. The crunching sound of the Yari penetrating through her chest resounded off the wet concrete walls. Larisa shook her head and tilted the weapon sideways as Natalie fell to the ground motionless.

"All right! Who's next?" Larisa shouted as she tossed her drenched hair up and away from her face. "Summer el Bridget-Aoi, I know you're out there! Show yourself, damn you! You're not gonna get away this time!"

* * *

Nii Akuro was surprised to see the short girl standing over her. "Impressive! I never would have thought you had it in you. It doesn't matter, you're finished right now!"

Pina Marigold stepped backward, allowing Nii to struggle back to her feet. Spinning a Kunai in her hand, she smiled and bowed her head. The two girls dashed at each other again with ferocity. Nii's twin Katana swords swooshed through the air but were too slow for Pina who dodged each swing and parried with her Kunai knives. Ducking under another thrust, Pina stepped in and carved several new wounds into Akuro's left arm and right leg. Nii became enraged as she saw the blood dripping from so many deep lacerations.

"Impossible! I can't lose to you! I won't!"

Pina stayed calm and focused, Kallie had taught her to budget her energy and breathe slowly in battle. Preserving her stamina, she was actually outlasting her stronger and higher ranked opponent.

"I'm done playing around with you shorty!"

Pina flipped both her knives around in her hands and gestured to continue fighting. Nii de-materialized one of her Katana swords and used a two-grip form to try to overpower her target. With each whoosh of the sword, Pina could feel the wind blow past her face. Remaining steady, Pina slowly increased her speed, using her stored up energy to stay ahead of the deadly blade.

Suddenly, Pina saw an opportunity as her adversary slipped on the muddy ground. Stepping sideways, she dug one of her knives into Nii's side causing serious damage to her kidney.

"YOU! You're going to die right here, you little shit!"

As Nii's Katana swung upwards, Pina somersaulted under the attack and sank both her Kunai knives into Nii's upper body. Pina's trembling hands still gripped the handles as the blades continued to bury themselves deep into tissue, bone and muscle. Baring her teeth, she released both knives.

Nii looked down at the two handles sticking out of her chest. As she dropped to her knees, she whispered, "…It can't be. I'm losing to the…worst Pandora in First Year…"

* * *

Kallie felt the pain from her four broken ribs. Her right arm was useless and dangled as she dodged Davina's next attack. There was no place left to go, Kallie had little energy left. Determined, she continued to dodge and block the Pata sword. The rain hadn't slowed and the ground around the area was saturated with puddles of mud.

Pina crested a rise and looked down the slope seeing Kallie tumble to the ground from Davina's forceful strike. "Kallie!" she shouted as she impulsively sprinted down the hill. Davina just had moments to turn her head as she saw the knives flash at her neck. Deflecting the attack, she grabbed Pina's arm and threw her to the ground.

Rolling over and jumping back up, Pina stepped in front of Kallie and spun her knives around in her hands.

"Seriously? How interesting! You defend your partner? This is Carnival! There _are_ no alliances, you foolish little bitch!"

"…No, Pina you can't…"

"Shut up! I got this!"

"You should listen to your dying friend, she makes a lot of sense. You aren't going to win this fight."

Pina snarled and attacked.

In agonizing pain, Kallie tried desperately to stand. She had analyzed her opponent and she knew that Pina was no match for the 5th Ranked First Year Pandora.

Pina dodged, spun and ducked under each of Davina's thrusts. Her Pata sword was light and moved much faster than Nii's Katana.

"Stupid little shit! You're fast, but not fast enough!"

Davina adjusted her swordplay and successfully sliced Pina across the side of her face. Falling backward onto the ground, Pina clutched her face as blood flowed down her cheek to her neck.

"Interesting, that wound shouldn't bleed that badly. How…incompatible are you?"

Kallie successfully rolled over and tried crawling to where the two girls were fighting, she continued to struggle, but her efforts were in vain. Overcome by her injuries, Kallie collapsed exhaling one last breath.

Pina gritted her teeth, and jumped up to attack again. Davina blocked her lunges. Rotating slightly, she stabbed Pina in the shoulder. Instantly feeling the shock, Pina dropped both her Kunai. Her legs felt weak as she began to shake. Smiling, Davina twisted the sword back and forth.

"It's over Pina Marigold! Kallie's dead and soon you'll be joining her. So unfortunate! If only I could have found your two other squad mates. I could have defeated your entire team in one shot! I would have loved the chance to defeat the great Summer el Bridget-Aoi."

Pina sank to her knees, tears running down her face. The anguish she felt was unbearable. Davina slowly pulled out her Pata sword and reinserted the blade carefully into a new location on her victim's small chest. Pina huffed and coughed each time Davina repeated the torture.

"Does it hurt? It was…almost fun for me." Shivering, Pina tilted her head up just slightly to look into Davina's hateful face.

"No! Pina!" Summer shouted as she witnessed the last thrust of Davina's sword through Pina's heart. Raising _Virga_ into the air, she charged.

"You!" Davina screamed as she rolled sideways away from Summer's deadly swing. With lightning reflexes, the Pata swooshed through the air and bounced off the thick Koto sword. The water droplets flew from both weapons as they collided.

Summer ducked under the next thrust, de-materialized her sword, and punched Davina square in the stomach. Quickly following up with a roundhouse kick, Summer knocked her adversary against the concrete wall.

Stunned, Davina had seconds to duck as Summer's right fist smashed a gaping hole in the wall where her head used to be. Chunks of stone flew in every direction from her massive strike.

"Holy shit!" Davina screamed as she tried to roll away. Jumping back up, she swung her Pata around, slashing at Summer's neck. Blocking the weapon with her left forearm, Summer struck Davina again in the face, and then slammed her down to the ground.

Looking up into her face, Davina almost didn't recognize the girl she was fighting. The octagonal pupils glowed eerily in the darkness.

"What the hell? What is…going on with you?"

Summer grabbed Davina by her torn uniform and yanked her to her feet. Dazed, Davina tried raising her sword. Re-materializing _Virga,_ Summer swung the weapon around and cleaved Davina's sword arm at the shoulder.

In one continuous graceful motion, Summer spun around. Implementing a multiple slashing combination, she sliced through Davina's remaining limbs. With a final thrust, she impaled Davina through the back and calmly stood waiting for her stricken enemy to stop convulsing. After a few moments, she lowered her sword and let the lifeless body slump to the wet ground. The glowing octagons faded from her eyes.

Summer ran to her two dead friends. Kneeling down next to Pina, she stroked her soaked brown hair. "I'm so sorry that it had to end this way." Moving over to Kallie, "I'm sorry for you too, I will see you later my friends." Slowly getting back to her feet, she turned and walked slowly up the hill toward a large rocky area. The tiltjet aircraft was already hovering above to remove her fallen comrades.

With four Pandora remaining, Summer imagined herself becoming the overall winner. Her energy pulsated. She could feel the anger and power flowing through her body. Nothing could stop her now.

As she traveled through the arena, her thoughts drifted back to her roommate; to think that she would have to face Adriana. From the very beginning, they understood that their friendship would be tested when it came time to battling one another in the arena.

As she continued exploring the ruins however, Adriana was nowhere to be found.

 _Could it be that she was already eliminated? I can't find her anywhere._

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of someone dashing around the corner.

 _Wait! Who's that?_

Altering her direction, she sprinted in the direction of the fleeing individual, rounded the corner, and raced down a narrow passageway and into a lighted tunnel.

 _This one can run really fast, I can barely keep up!_

Once inside the tunnel, Summer stumbled to a stop and came face to face with the person she didn't expect to meet quite yet - Larisa Tamm. They stood, silently staring at each other. The heavy rain wasn't letting up. Summer's heavy breathing caused clouds of condensation to form around her face. Larisa, on the other hand, seemed calm and focused. Summer began to ponder this situation.

 _Larisa_ _isn't showing any signs of fatigue from running. Who was I chasing just now?_

Summer's attitude and demeanor remained solid. She was prepared for this...she knew they had to fight sooner or later. As Summer prepared to attack, Larisa de-materialized her massive weapon, raised her hands and spoke in a soft gentle way.

"Summer, did you know any ages of the deceased children from that school you let blow up?"

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my story! Your opinion matters to me, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would take a moment and leave a review.**


	11. Destiny

_**CHAPTER 11 - DESTINY**_

 _The Citadel arena, Freshmen Spring Carnival 2091_

"Well? Are you going to just stand there, you stupid idiot?"

 _Did I know the ages of the deceased children? What the hell…?  
_ Completely caught off guard by the remark, Summer relived that day all over again and her feelings of remorse and guilt began anew.

"Answer me, _Princess!_ You embarrassed **me** and all Pandora of West Genetics with that stunt. I wished that every moment of your pitiful life was a repeating nightmare of your utter stupidity. You really are the _Failed Princess_ , and your actions caused the death of innocent children."

Summer couldn't process her emotions. Rattled from Larisa's taunts, she felt helpless. The fighting spirit within her subsided. As if done on purpose, the two Pandora were concealed within the tunnel - off camera, so that any spectators were oblivious to the conversation. The infrared cameras picked up their heat signatures, but nothing else. This privacy was all Larisa needed to break down her opponent. With the taunting and disrespect destroying Summer's resolve, Larisa declared that her enemy would soon get her wish of going back home.

* * *

 _The Citadel's VIP observation booth_

"What is she waiting for?"

The two women stared at the infrared monitor displaying red, orange and yellow outlines of GM889 and GM870. "I don't understand, headmistress. Why isn't el Bridget-Aoi engaging?"

"I don't know Nana." Amelia responded. "From what I'm seeing, the two of them are having…a conversation?"

Their stateroom, overlooking the Carnival arena, was located on the uppermost floor of the Citadel. Every so often, the flash of tiltjet search lights illuminated the room. Both women kept their eyes on the infrared display as the confrontation continued. Suddenly, a man's voice could be heard from across the room. "Amelia, what's your opinion on the situation below?" Amelia turned and looked up to see an elaborately decorated military officer standing in the doorway.

"Ah, General Kun. I'm privileged that you came to observe the Freshmen Spring Carnival. Won't you please join us?"

The man smiled, but declined. "No, I just wanted to ask your thoughts on this year's 1st and 2nd ranked freshmen."

"Oh, you mean Larisa Tamm and Summer el Bridget-Aoi?"

"Yes, especially el Bridget-Aoi. I understand that she has achieved high marks this semester, despite the blemishes on her military record."

"Yes, she has done especially well despite the setbacks."

"Good, glad to hear it. The top officials have been monitoring her progress closely. We have high expectations for exemplary performance in the next two years of training. Do you believe she has what it takes?"

"Most certainly. Come, just spend a few moments with us as this battle progresses."

* * *

"Do **you** even know what it means to be a Pandora? You've brought shame to your mother's honor and reputation! **You** don't belong here, and I'm going to kill you in the most violent way possible!"

In a blur, Larisa materialized _Simargl_ and attacked. Strike after relentless strike wore down Summer's defenses. Larisa's weapon was imposing. Every time it clashed with _Virga_ , it caused severe vibrations in Summer's right arm.

"Your puny Volt weapon is worthless against mine." Larisa screamed as she used combinations of cut and block techniques to inflict bruises and wide lacerations over Summer's arms, chest and legs. Her once perfect uniform had turned to a shredded mess exposing Summer's skin. Larisa continued taunting and humiliating her.

Despite its impressive size and weight, Larisa handled here weapon with ease. It was difficult for Summer to counter and defend herself. As she twisted away from another one of Larisa's forward thrusts, the weapon smashed into her elbow, dislocating it. In an instant, _Virga_ vanished from her grasp.

Summer dodged the next flurry of attacks and fell backwards out of the tunnel; into the full view of the Carnival camera recorders. The anxiously awaiting spectators realized this new battle unfolding and re-focused their attention on them.

Larisa stood at the mouth of the tunnel watching Summer attempt to crawl her way backwards. The aircraft's search lights illuminated her face momentarily as she smiled at her injured prey. "You make this too easy! Look at yourself! Groveling in the mud, you're pathetic!"

Marching down from the tunnel, Larisa picked up Summer by the throat and slammed her against a concrete wall. Gripping her neck as tightly as possible, she came within inches of Summer's face: "This is the end for you, _Princess_!"

* * *

The cold, unlit void looked familiar. Summer once again faced the sparkling image of Satellizer.

With tears running down her face, Summer reached for her mother. "Please…help me."

The ghostly image stepped backward shaking its head as if it were ashamed. Summer cried out in desperation as the image faded into oblivion: "Mother, please! Don't leave me!" She was alone in the darkness. The coldness of the expanse made her skin feel prickly. The peaceful space surrounding her stretched endlessly in all directions.

She suddenly experienced a sensation of weightlessness. _Is this death? Is my time as a Pandora over?_ Summer felt somewhat relieved. She imagined herself walking along the shore back home in Eastbourne. Visiting the Wishtower, shopping at the marketplace and taking a walk in the afternoon sun - living a normal life.

Then, Summer noticed something peculiar. From the darkness, an outline re-appeared. This figure was covered head to toe in glistening silver armor. The armor reflected rays of blinding light as the person continued to walk closer. Summer guessed the individual to be equipped with some futuristic version of the Pandora Mode protective shielding. Stopping just inches away, the figure bowed its head acknowledging her presence. Slowly, the helmet dematerialized revealing a middle-aged reflection of herself. The shapely armor fitted every curve of Summer's body.

"Who…are you?"

"Seriously?" The reflection joked. "I'm _you_ …can't you tell?" The armored figured turned around, tossing her long, flowing brown hair.

"This isn't happening, I blacked out. I have to be dreaming, aren't I already dead?"

"Get a grip will you?" The woman instructed. "Get your ass back into that fight and crush your opponent!"

"What do you mean? I was defeated! I'm no match for Larisa Tamm. It's over…" As she touched her neck and looked down at herself, she was saddened to see her injuries and torn clothing were present within the dream.

"Really? You are a Pandora! Start acting like one! Look at this amazing battle suit! You won't earn this armor if you don't get back in there and fight! Don't ever give up! Embrace your power. Embrace who _you_ are."

"What does that mean? How can I embrace this power?" Summer pleaded.

"How? It's simple." The older woman took her gloved hand and touched her left breast. "Tap into your raw emotion - buried deep within your heart. The power you possess is there, and it's quite formidable. You just have to learn how to control it. It acts like a booster for your power."

"I don't understand, I'm afraid."

"Don't be. It's who we are. It's your destiny. Mum had similar abilities, but she needed a lot more Stigmata to Transcend."

"A booster?"

"Yes, when you tap into your emotion, it triggers and it boosts your Stigmata flow rate. We are the only ones who have it…"

Summer was intrigued, "When I have felt those sensations, I've witness octagons on my body. Isn't the lattice structure of Stigmata shaped like hexagons?"

The armor-clad woman smiled. "I told you. We are the only ones who have it – we're unique and special. Be aware, however; the foundation for all Stigmata is based on our enemy's physiology. Stay cautious of its intoxicating power."

Touching her neck, Summer started feeling a slight sensation of Larisa squeezing the life out of her.

"I can feel her hand around my neck…"

"Of course you can. You're being choked to death as we speak."

"No. I can't die, I won't…ugh." With a labored breath, she whispered. "I can't give up, I will not be defeated."

"Good! Start acting like the powerful Pandora that you are! Tap into that raw emotion!"

Summer stared at the woman wearing the bright shimmering armor; noticing her glowing octagonal shaped eyes.

"You're right. I am a Pandora, and this is my destiny! I have to keep fighting! I won't give up, I promise! Thank you."

Her reflection inside the armor smiled and nodded. Within seconds, the adult version of herself disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

In a bright flash of light, Summer regained consciousness, gasping for air. She gripped at Larisa's hand and tore it free from her neck. Dropping to one knee, Summer delivered a roundhouse punch to Larissa's stomach and shoved her away. Surprised by Summer's renewed power, Larisa smirked that the fun wasn't over yet. Re-materializing her Koto sword, Summer attacked with deadly precision and began to overwhelm her adversary with accurate strikes. Summer successfully sliced deep lacerations into Larisa's chest and legs.

 _How is this possible?_ Larissa thought to herself. _She was severely injured!_ At that moment, Larissa's anger began to increase as Summer gained the upper hand.

"What's the matter Larisa? Are you surprised? Are you forgetting that I'm a Pandora, just like my mother! I will not give up on her! I'm going to finish this fight!"

The two combatants continued their furious battle. The clang of their weapons rang through the air. Every onlooker in the area was transfixed on this single battle – the battle of the top ranked freshmen. As far as the spectators were concerned, there was no one else fighting in the arena but those two unstoppable forces.

With an effort that seemed almost super-human, Summer lowered her sword and shoulder tossed Larisa over a pile of rubble. Surprisingly, Larissa tumbled backwards several meters before gracefully rolling up and rushing back at Summer.

Summer continued her furious attack; implementing her Koto strikes and close quarters martial arts techniques. Summer slammed her right leg into Larisa's abdomen and followed through with an upper cut of her thick Volt Weapon. Larisa missed on a downward strike and embedded her Volt Weapon into the wet ground.

Rolling around and spinning over the stuck weapon, Summer drove _Virga_ into Larisa's lower back. Reeling in the pain, Larisa shoved Summer backward and retrieved her weapon from the mud. She scrambled over a pile of rocks, climbed atop a small platform and jumped to a nearby ledge, with Summer hastily pursuing her over the same obstacle.

Running along the ledge, Larisa leapt to another platform. Turning around, she saw Summer running along the ledge about to the make the same traverse. Analyzing her position, Larisa realized that her back was literally against the wall – she had nowhere to go. Summer had successfully made the jump and landed at the end of the platform. Larisa could see the glowing blue octagons emanating from Summer's pupils. Gripping _Simargl_ tightly, she re-engaged.

Summer deflected Larisa's initial attack and delivered a left punch to her head. Shifting her feet, Summer grappled Larisa and forcibly drove her down to the platform. Flipping up and rolling sideways, Summer thrust her Koto forward, catching Larisa in the leg again. The blade ripped a new gash down the length of her thigh. Clutching her leg Larissa lost her balance, and in the mad scramble, scooped up a short piece of broken re-bar. Gripping it tightly, she rolled forward and swung the rod at Summer's face, grazing her eye.

Larisa somersaulted off the platform while Summer clutched at her face, feeling the warm blood flowing from the injury.

The initial impact of falling 6 meters onto rocks and other jagged debris blurred her vision. It took several seconds for Larisa to regain her bearings. As she rolled over to get back up, she heard Summer landing on the ground nearby. Larisa frantically used her Volt Weapon as a crutch to stand back up. To her surprise, Summer had already covered the distance and delivered another roundhouse kick to her face, shouting, "I will not give up...Larisa, never!"

With one final swing of her sword, Summer knocked _Simargl_ out of Larisa's hand.

The Yari made a loud clanging sound as it landed on the rocky terrain. Larisa looked up into Summer's glowing blue eyes and saw the octagonal shapes a second time.

"What are you?"

Summer spun around and delivered another kick to Larisa's face knocking the tall girl backward.

"Ugh…It's going to take a lot more than kicks to keep me down _Princess!_ "

Reacting to her challenge, Summer rushed her opponent. Clenching her fist, she struck Larisa in the face with all her strength, knocking her against a broken concrete wall. The impact of Larisa's body striking the wall sent stone fragments flying in all directions. Her knees buckled as she slumped to the ground.

Her face was contorted and bruised; blood dripping from her nose and mouth. Larisa could barely look at her adversary. Dumbfounded, she just shook her head. _What just happened? I defeated el Bridget-Aoi! Where did all this energy come from?_

Executing one last maneuver, Summer spun her sword around and plunged it through Larisa's chest puncturing her lung. Larisa screamed aloud in pain, coughed and sank back to the ground. Summer wouldn't let go of the Koto, and continued to drive it into Larissa's body as she collapsed.

"…I didn't think you… _cough_ …had it in you _Princess_." The intensity of Summer's pulsating blue eyes concerned Larisa.

As Summer was about to deliver one last, crushing blow, Larisa quickly held her hand up. " _Ugh_ …Wait!" Larisa coughed again, "Did you know that Sister Amelia…knew that you were going back to the mainland to investigate FloodTide?"

Summer's glowing eyes began to fade, as she lowered her weapon to a defensive stance. "What did you just say?"

"…You heard me, you…little shit. Somehow, she knew you were going after that terrorist group."

"You're lying! You don't know anything."

"Ugh…she contacted me the morning you and Lohman boarded the train…said something about meeting her at the transit entrance." Larisa stretched her fingers out, and then made a tightly gripped fist – stealing a glance at _Simargl_ which lay just inches away.

"When I arrived, I saw you two get on the train. Amelia was nowhere to be found…seemed suspicious to me why she would ask me to meet her there. Now I know why. She…wanted a witness to you leaving the island illegally."

It all started making sense to Summer; if Amelia really knew what their plan was, why didn't she try to stop them? Stepping back away from Larisa, Summer recalled that they never asked for permission to leave the island the second time. Why would Amelia do this? What was her motive? As the headmistress of West Genetics, she swore an oath…As she contemplated what she just heard she lost her focus.

Larisa quickly reached for _Simargl_.

The sensation of tearing flesh sent shock waves of pain through Summer's body. Looking down, she saw Larisa's Yari had punctured deep into her stomach. Summer couldn't believe her eyes. All the fear and doubt came rushing back - her resolve and confidence stripped away.

"You stupid failure." Larisa replied as she slowly stood up. Gently taking _Virga_ from Summer's shaking hand; she tossed the weapon several meters away. The sound of the weapon hitting the ground echoed off the concrete.

"You fool, you had your chance to defeat me!" With that statement, Larisa violently pulled her weapon free of Summer's abdomen. Pieces of muscle, tissue and entrails fell to the muddy ground.

The pain was so intense, her insides felt like they were on fire. Summer began violently coughing up blood as her convulsions increased. She slowly collapsed to her knees.

"I admit that your form and power was extremely impressive. That little trick you did with your eyes…you almost resembled a Pandora."

Larisa knocked Summer to the ground with a heavy punch. Pulling her hair and forcing Summer up off the ground, Larisa continued to taunt and deny that her foe was a Pandora.

"You will always grovel in the shadow of your mother!" Larisa shoved her face down to the ground. "You don't belong here _Princess!_ "

Desperately looking around in the hopes of finding someone who could help, it occurred to Summer that this was not a simulation. There were no alliances, and nobody was coming to rescue her. Her Volt Texture was failing and it wasn't compensating for her eyesight.

 _Recognize your destiny…Embrace your power…_

"No…I will not give up…I am a Pandora…just like my mothe…" Summer gasped and coughed as her punctured lung continued to fill with fluid. Larisa stood silent as Summer attempted to stand up.

"Ugh, I…will not…give up!" Summer struggled to stand, her Volt texture abilities were gone, and there was just no energy left. With another mighty swing, Larisa slammed Summer to the ground. And, just as before, Summer strained to stand.

A battle-weary Adriana appeared from the top of a mound of rubble. Holding her Eiku Bo Staff, she watched the savage scene unfold. Summer's one remaining eye caught a blurry glimpse of her teammate, while a solitary tear rolled down her cheek. _Is that you Adriana?_

"Why won't you stay down bitch?"

Larisa swung her Yari around in the air and cleaved Summer's right leg just below the knee. Summer dropped back to the ground with a thud. The blood oozed from the separated muscle and tissue. Larisa stepped over Summer's broken body swinging her imposing weapon around in the air.

Adriana desperately tried to scale down the mound of rocks and debris to get to her best friend.

Rolling her defeated enemy onto her back with a hard kick, Larisa forced her weapon down into Summer's exposed chest. Pulling Summer's bloody face close to her own, Larisa taunted her one last time.

"Right now, your friend is coming to rescue you, but it's too late. When I'm finished with you, I _will_ kill her next. It's completely over for you and your pitiful group of friends."

Adriana had closed the distance in no time; she could see Summer laying there underneath Larisa; the gigantic weapon sticking out of her body. Focusing all her attention on getting to her roommate, Adriana failed to see the flashes of two blades catching her at the waist. She fell to the ground several meters from her best friend. Brittany Temple was on top of her in seconds, stabbing her several times in the neck and chest.

"When you wake up at the medical regeneration center, I hope you remember what was done to you today _Princess_. You are an embarrassment to Pandora everywhere. You aren't worthy of your mother's name, and you _never_ will be."

Having said enough, Larisa pulled _Simargl_ from Summer's motionless body and with a final swing, slashed a deep gash across her neck.

* * *

 **Pandora 1** **st** **Years Top Ten Final Results** **Spring Carnival 2090**

 _ **Rank1 GM889 Larisa Tamm**_  
 _ **Rank2 GM879 Brittany Temple**_  
 _ **Rank3 GM910 Adriana Lohman**_  
 _ **Rank4 GM870 Summer el Bridget-Aoi**_  
 _ **Rank5 GM1001 Davina Dahwan**_  
 _ **Rank6 GM901 Pina Marigold**_  
 _ **Rank7 GM992 Kallie Osuka**_  
 _ **Rank8 GM952 Nii Akuro**_  
 _ **Rank9 GM1009 Natalie Coletti**_  
 _ **Rank10 GM882 Corraine Milford**_

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?"  
"No," replied Summer.  
"C'mon, it's not that bad…"  
"Leave me alone Adriana."

Poking the tightly wound bandages around Summer's neck, chest and stomach, Adriana giggled.

"It's a good look for you. A new fashion trend?"  
"Please stop it, don't touch me…"  
"What's this? The _Untouchable_ Princess…?"  
"Not funny…"

Adriana stood up from the park bench and looked down at her roommate. The blue sky above them was absent of any clouds. The midday sun shined brightly. Summer didn't notice; she still buried her face in her hands.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Adriana said. "Seriously, you can't still be depressed, on the day we all leave for Summer Break! You should be happy to go home."

"Seriously…leave me alone."

"No way roomie, you're stuck with me!" Adriana smiled and looked up at the sky. "It's a beautiful day, let's enjoy it. I don't want to miss the opportunity to say goodbye to Kallie and Pina before they leave, so c'mon, let's go!"

"No, I'm too embarrassed. Go without me…"

"Ugh, stop being such a poor loser! A real leader doesn't give up that easily. So Larisa Tamm beat the living shit out you. Who cares? It was just the Spring Carnival; you are ranked in the Top 5! You are still considered _elite_."

"Am I? I seem like a big failure. I shouldn't even be here. I'm worthless." Summer kept her bandaged face in her hands.

"Are you jealous that I'm ranked above you? Is that it?" Adriana tried to joke.

"Of course not! It's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?" Adriana sat back down on the bench and disturbed Summer's bandages again. "You had Larisa beaten down! What the hell happened?"

"Larisa knew about us secretly leaving to go investigate FloodTide. I guess Amelia told her. It caught me off guard and I let my defenses down."

"What? Are you kidding? Nobody knew we were going to do that." Adriana was puzzled with this serious new development.

"In addition, I am starting to think that the headmistress was behind the Stigmata allocation assignment. I believe the NOVA simulation was tampered with as well."

"This is getting weird." Adriana replied. "I have never heard of this sort of thing happening at West Genetics. Even Marcy hasn't experienced anything out of the ordinary." She looked around to see if there was anybody nearby listening to their conversation.

"There's more…" Summer whispered as she lifted her face from her hands. "I had a dream when I was fighting Larisa."

Adriana shot Summer a serious look. "A dream? During the battle?"

"Yeah, well, more like an out-of-body experience."

"I briefly saw my mother, and then in her place was a reflection of myself from the future. I was wearing some sort of Pandora Mode-type armor. It was pretty impressive actually."

"That sounds…awesome! What color was it?"

"You're missing the point! The future me said that I needed to embrace my power, but I don't understand fully what she meant by that statement. It's so confusing."

Adriana poked at her ribs one last time. "So, Larisa psyched you out, and you lost the fight."

"Yes…" Summer shoved her face back down into her hands, still embarrassed at what transpired several days ago.

"Listen Summer, you are an amazing fighter and you have a big heart. You're my team leader and best friend. We are just finishing our Freshmen year here at West Genetics. We still have a few more years to go. You will have another chance against Larisa Tamm. Trust me, I promise you that for sure! Come with me to say goodbye to our friends."

Summer looked up at her friend. She managed a smile and nodded. Adriana helped her up as they walked through the courtyard to see their squad mates.

* * *

"Are you anxious about going home?" Pina asked, while Kallie finished packing her things into her black duffle.

"Yes, actually. I am looking forward to spending time with my father. He contacted me and said that I had some important mail that I urgently needed to read. I can only guess what it could be."

Neatly placing the last item into the duffle, Kallie turned to Pina.

"What of your semester break? I expect you will reunite with your family?"

Pina turned away and shifted her weight.

"I am not really looking forward to it."

"Why not? Please explain, I assumed that you were close with your parents."

"It…isn't that, I just…like living here on West Genetics Island. I don't want to go back to Paris. Where we live is dirty and dreary. It…depresses me."

"Understandable, you came from an impoverished lifestyle. It's typical to feel resentment upon returning to that way of life."

"Yeah…I guess so…"

"Pina, it is only eight weeks and three days. Enjoy your time with your parents and we will be together again soon. Please accompany me to the courtyard. I would like to say something to Summer and Adriana before I leave."

* * *

"What are your plans for the break?" Corraine asked.

"Me? Not much really. I'm going to return to my home and speak again with my mother. I will convince her that being a Pandora was what I was meant to do. I want to brag about my Rank 1 status."

Larisa turned her attention away from Corraine and focused on four girls who were meeting at the center of the courtyard.

"Over there." Larisa pointed. "The _Princess's_ team of failures."

"The Carnival is over. What's your problem with them anyway?" Corraine inquired.

"What's my problem? I'll tell you my problem - it's that Summer el Bridget-Aoi. Born into status and prestige. She didn't have to work hard her entire life. Her mother was Satellizer, the great Untouchable Queen – considered to be one of the most powerful Pandora of her day. She lives richly and in comfort in Great Britain. She doesn't know what it's like to be a true Pandora. She had everything given to her. She never had to struggle to reach the top. She sickens me with her approach to fighting and her poor leadership skills. She's too soft; I don't see the deadly instinct her mother possessed on the battlefield."

"Larisa, if you haven't noticed, her entire team is ranked in the top ten."

"It's bullshit! I'm going to make it my mission to disparage that _Princess_ so that she continues to feel inadequate. Hopefully she will realize that she doesn't fit in here, and that she is a disgrace to her mother's name. If I can get into her head, I can continue to break her down mentally and make her second-guess herself."

"Overly obsessing about Summer could cloud _your_ judgment…ever think about that?"

"Never! Watch this!" Larisa walked swiftly over to where Summer, Adriana, Pina and Kallie were talking.

"Hey! _Princess!_ I'm surprised the surgeons let you out of the infirmary so soon."

Summer frowned and turned her head to see Larisa and Corraine approaching.

"Shit, this isn't a good time." Adriana whispered.

"I'll take Corraine, if you and Kallie attack Larisa." Pina mused.

"Stop it, all of you. She is only targeting me, don't get involved."

"Irrelevant." Kallie interrupted. "We are a team, and we will defend our leader."

The three girls stepped in front of Summer and materialized their Volt Weapons. Stunned, Larisa stopped in her tracks and stared at them.

"You weaklings think you can protect the _Failed_ _Princess?_ I will kill every single one of you! How amusing that your families would each receive your body bags during the vacation break."

Summer felt the anger swelling inside her.

"No!" Summer exclaimed as she stepped around her teammates. Her bandages flexing as she raised her hand to materialize her Koto. "You will not harm them!"

With her eyes glowing a faint hint of blue, she walked up to Larisa until they were within centimeters of each other. Larisa's wide smile was a stinging reminder of the humiliation Summer had endured during the Spring Carnival.

"You don't get it. I am going to make it my life to remind you that you'll _never_ measure up to being a Pandora. Not today and not ever."

"You can try, but you will fail. I am a Pandora, just like my mother. My team and I will continue to improve and advance during the next school year."

Larisa spat on the ground. "That's bullshit! Remember this, I will be watching you. Your days here at West Genetics are numbered, el Bridget-Aoi!"

Turning, Larisa briskly walked away dragging Corraine behind her. Adriana turned to see Kim Okada standing behind Pina.

"Team, I see we are still trying to make new friends?"

"Hardly…" Pina said sadly. "Why does she hate us so much?"

"She's scared Pina, scared of your team leader."

"Me?" Summer replied as she adjusted her glasses.

"Yes, Larisa knows as well as I do that you will not stay Rank 4 forever. It's only a matter of time."

"I agree." Kallie said. "I've noticed improvements with you as well. Larisa Tamm even called you by your name just now. Not by the _Princess_ moniker."

"I don't know what you all see in me, but I don't think I'm going to make it as a Pandora. I just can't seem to figure everything out. I'm…just a failure."

"That's Larisa psyching you out again." Adriana reassured her. "Get that tall stupid bitch out of your head!"

"I'm glad I arrived just in time to avoid a bloody confrontation. Girls, please don't forget to deactivate your Volt Weapons. It's not appropriate to have them activated outside of the training rooms." Embarrassed, the three squad mates de-materialized their weapons.

"Well, have a safe vacation and I hope for the opportunity to work with you again next year."

"Hope to work with us again?" Summer inquired, "I don't understand."

"Hmm, well…let's just say that after all of you leave to go home, I have to…take care of some unfinished business with a…fellow _faculty_ member. You see, I could be posted outside of the island, or reassigned to the incoming Freshmen, or some other unpleasant position. I am confident however that I should be able to stay here at West Genetics as your sophomore instructor."

The girls were elated to hear that Kim could advance with their graduating class.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I am off to say my goodbyes to the other freshmen in your graduating class. Good luck to all of you." The team of four watched their instructor mingled and disappeared among the other clusters of girls in their commencement class.

"Okay, well, this is goodbye for now." Pina said.

"Yes, see you in August," Kallie remarked.

"Ugh, you two are so ridiculous!" Adriana joked as she embraced both of them.

Summer looked up into the bright blue sky. Remarking on how similar the sky looked ten months ago when she said goodbye to her mother at Basics School.

Now, she was scared and embarrassed to face her parents with the results of the Carnival. Despite encouragement from her teammates, she still was uncertain of her future. Still, deep in her heart, she felt a slight sensation of restrained energy. The mysteries surrounding her treatment at West Genetics still haunted her. She never got the answers she was looking for, but she vowed that upon her return in the fall, she would pursue the truth.

Looking at each of her friends with whom she had become very close, she wondered if she really had what it takes to live up to everyone's expectations. Is it really her destiny to be a Pandora, a guardian for all mankind? To be trained as a warrior to fight an enemy who has vanished from the Earth?

She watched her teammates depart; each of them boldly going their separate ways home. Turning away herself, Summer felt some apprehension as she walked back towards the center of the courtyard. Returning to the park bench, she decided to take in the warm sun one last time. Checking her chrono, she still had two hours before she had to be at the transit station.

Sighing to herself as she leaned back, she thought of the peace and quiet the flight home would bring. The el Bridget learjet was a luxurious Gulfstream 1100. It always excited her to fly on her grandfather's private plane – avoiding the bustle of the airport crowds was always an appreciated bonus.

The vibrating handset within her clutch brought her out of her brief daydream. Swiping the screen, she read the message.

 **-|Kazuya Aoi.1136|- BEGIN MESSAGE ..|** **  
Summer, the company jet is unavailable to take you home. Attached is a voucher with an activation code to purchase a one way ticket through the local commercial airline. Mother and I will be at Gatwick to pick you up. Looking forward to seeing you. Have a safe flight. -Dad  
** **-|Kazuya Aoi.1136|- END OF MESSAGE ..|**

"Great! That's just great. Now I have to fly home commercially. What else could possibly go wrong now?" Getting up from the bench, she immediately headed back to her dorm. Having now the unfortunate predicament of fighting the busy airport terminals, she thought it best to catch an earlier train to the mainland.

* * *

The trip across the continent had taken six full days. As the train came to a halt, the two men disembarked and walked a kilometer to the rendezvous point. The limo was waiting just as she had described, and as they approached the vehicle, three large men got out and greeted them.

"Good afternoon. We are Miss Maier's personal escorts. Please come with us." Mavis and Sledge quietly got into the car and sat across from one another. The car swayed and bounded as the driver sped through the busy streets of Minsk.

Arriving at what appeared to be a manufacturing facility, Sledge and Mavis were led into a conference room on the second floor. As both men stepped inside, they saw a long, black walnut table, and sitting at the head was a woman with short blond hair.

"Welcome to Belarus. I'm Marta. Marta Maier-Tamm. It is very nice to meet you. I trust your long journey was uneventful?"

Sledge stood motionless as Mavis spoke. "The trip was painfully long. I hope it was worth our time."

"It will be, Mr. Brennan. It will be. Now, please, come, make yourselves comfortable. May I offer some refreshment? We have much to discuss."

* * *

 **Here ends Book 1 of Freezing: Accede Destiny. Thanks for reading! Your opinion matters to me, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would take a moment and leave a review.**

 **Below are some teaser questions...**

 **When Summer reunites with her mother, what will happen?  
What kind of vacation will Adriana and her sister Marcy experience?  
What is the mysterious letter Kallie's father was referring to?  
What kind of welcome home will Pina face?  
What business does Mavis and Sledge have with Marta Maier, and ******will Larisa uncover the truth behind her mother's dealings?  
** Will Kim continue as the team's instructor for their sophomore year?  
Finally, where are the NOVA?**

 **The story continues in...**

 **ACCEDE** **DESTINY**  
 **Book 2 - Birthright  
**


End file.
